Don't Cry
by BellaFantasia
Summary: Sec. de Forever Yours. Después de la muerte de Marie, Edward se encuentra depresivo y vengativo anda buscando a Jacob con desesperación para matarlo. ¿Que pasara cuando conozca a una niña muy parecida a Marie llamada Bella?
1. Introduccion

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

* * *

**Introducción**

_EDWARD POV_

No se cuantos años han pasado desde su muerte, y aun ando buscando aquel bastardo de Jacob pero aun así siento mi corazón vacío.

Recordar como agonizaba mi amada antes de morir me perseguía en todo momento en mis memorias y me dolía. Yo no pude hacer nada para salvarla y me culpo por eso.

¡Maldición!

Cuando va a acabar este dolor tan horrible que tengo en el pecho.

¡Quisiera morir en este mismo instante!

Pero se que no puedo. Soy inmortal.

Ya no me importa nada, no me importa lo que me pase a mí.

Solo quiero matar a Jacob, eso es solo lo que me interesa…


	2. 64 Años Después… I

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: 64 Años Después…**

_JASPER POV_

Mi amigo Edward, ha estado demasiado depresivo desde que murió Marie, pero poco a poco se volvió más vengativo. Yo nunca lo había visto de esa forma.

Desde que lo conozco, el siempre había sido gracioso, sarcástico –a veces-, mujeriego… el era feliz, aunque no le gustara –en parte- ser demonio. Desde que conoció a Marie, se volvió demasiado feliz y lo "enderezo", esta chica lo había cambiado por completo.

Pero desde que murió, no volvió a ser el mismo de antes, trataba de ser el mismo de antes pero por más que intentara no podía, ya que le faltaba un pedazo de su corazón.

El se acostaba con muchas humanas y demonizas, pero solo lo hacia empeorarse o tratar de olvidar a Marie. Pero entre Alice y yo sabemos lo que esta pasando el, y los dos sabemos que lo que esta sufriendo.

Hemos intentado distraerle, pero nada. Según Alice el anda buscando a Jacob para matarlo, el anda entrenando en exceso para evitar que Jacob lo mate.

El ha intentado suicidarse, pero las veces que se ha suicidado había vuelto a revivir. El pidió que lo llevaran al Noveno Circulo, la segunda zona. O como decimos entre los demonios "El Olvido".

Este lugar es un campo lleno de nieve y hielo, siempre hay ventiscas fuertes y con mucho frío. Es demasiado frío, creo que es el lugar mas frio que existe. Cualquier criatura –inclusive nosotros- sufre de frio en ese lugar apenas entra. La mayoría de las veces los castigados a ese lugar se quedan dormidos a causa del frio. Ahí van todo ser que hayan traicionado, los entierran dejando solo la cabeza afuera o los hombros afuera.

Edward quería que lo llevaran a ese lugar para dormir y quedarse ahí durante toda la eternidad, pero los jueces del infierno no lo aceptaron.

-¿Tu crees que Marie haya revivido? –dijo Alice mientras estábamos los dos en mi casa en el infierno hablando de estupideces, hasta que saco ese tema sobre Marie.

-Ella no puede revivir. No tiene descendientes.

-Si pero no de esa forma.

-Son mitos de elfos Alice, nada más.

-Yo digo que si revivió, lo presiento.

-No le vayas a decir a Edward, harás que se haga falsas ilusiones. Ya es suficiente que este depresivo y vengativo.

-No le diré por esa misma razón Jasper. Tenemos que hacer algo para que vuelva a ser por lo menos un poco como el Edward viejo.

-No le vayas a crear ilusiones por favor.

-No lo voy hacer no te preocupes.

Después que dijo esto abrió los ojos como platos y se llevo una mano a su boca, Alice empezó a mirar al vacío y empezó a respirar muy rápido. Esto me preocupo.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

La mano que tenia en su boca la llevo hacia una de mis mejillas y empezó a mostrarme lo que había visto.

-No puede ser…


	3. 64 Años Después… II

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: 64 Años Después… II**

_EDWARD POV_

Alice y Jasper han conseguido todas las forma de hacerme feliz, pero dentro de mí todavía no soy completamente feliz. Seguía persistiendo, iba de dejar de persistir hasta que yo matara a Jacob.

Mi antigua casa que se encontraba en Boston la vendí. Quería tratar de olvidarla pero no podía, lo que hacia era dolerme más. Los padres de Marie empezaron a buscar como locos a su única hija, pero no la encontraban. Dejaron de persistir cuando ya no podían conseguirla por ningún lado y supusieron que estaba muerta, para ellos fue horrible aceptar la muerte de su hija.

Hoy andaba por Los Ángeles, California, buscando alguna pista sobre Jacob. Pero aun así no conseguía absolutamente nada, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado de forma definitiva. Estaba caminando hasta que llegue a un parque llamado South Park, en ese parque veía a familias, ancianos, parejas, niños, etc. Era un parque bastante grande, me gustaba.

Camine por todo el parque, hasta que vi una hermosa niña como de siete años sentada en el césped con su cara entre sus rodillas, tendría como unos ocho años, ella tenia un vestido azul bebe, era de tez pálida, su pelo era negro y liso, le llegaba a la cintura. Me dio algo de dolor ver a esa niña llorando, su aura estaba triste y en parte su aura se parecía a la de Marie. Me acerque a donde se encontraba ella, para comprobar que tenía.

-¿Que tienes niña? –dije poniéndome a su altura.

Ella se limpio sus lágrimas y alzo la vista donde me encontraba yo, vi sus ojos y se parecían mucho a los de Marie.

-Disculpe señor. Yo no puedo hablar con extraños –dijo la niña.

-Puedes confiar en mi, no te haré daño –dije dándole confianza hacia a mi. Entonces la niña empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-M-me… p-perdí, mi p-papa y-y m-mi… m-mama, se fueron sin mi –dijo sollozando.

-Te ayudare a encontrarlos, ¿te parece? –dije levantándome del piso y ofreciéndole mi mano.

-Si –dijo la niña limpiándose de nuevo las lagrimas, se levanto y agarro mi mano.

Los dos empezamos a caminar por todo el parque, la niña me describió a sus padres y empecé a conocer más a la niña.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bella y ¿tu?

-Edward.

-¿Edward…? Que nombre tan viejo… -dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Esta mueca hizo que me riera, se veía muy cómica. Bella se dio cuenta de esto y se puso molesta, su cara se volvió mas cómica todavía, tuve que aguantarme para no reír. -¿de que te ríes?

-Nada, es solo que te ves muy bonita molesta –cuando dije esto se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado.

-…Gracias.

Entonces vi que se asomo hacia un punto fijo en el parque y en su lindo rostro dibujo una sonrisa.

-Ahí están mis padres –dijo señalando a una pareja con cara de preocupación. Bella me llevo hasta ellos y cuando vieron a su hija corrieron hacia ella.

-¡Por dios Isabella no vuelvas asustarnos así por favor! –dijo una señora muy parecida a Bella, su cabello era pelirrojo y le llegaba por los hombros. El padre de Bella, tenía el cabello corto de color negro. El hombre me vio y dejo de abrazar a Bella.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Me llamo Edward Cullen, encontré a su hija y la ayude a conseguirlos a ustedes.

-Gracias por ayudarnos señor –dijo la madre de Bella. –Me llamo Renne Swan –dijo mientras se levantaba y me ofrecía su mano, a la cual yo acepte. –Y el es mi esposo Charlie –cuando la madre de la niña dijo esto, el padre de Bella me ofreció la mano y la acepte. –Y esta pequeñita que esta aquí –dijo mientras se refería a Bella -, Se llama Isabella, pero a ella le gusta que le digan Bella.

Desde ese momento no se porque razón, no podía separarme de Bella.

* * *

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

Para el proximo capitulo les tengo una sorpresita, espero que les vaya a gustar.

En mi blog esta el Soundtrack de Forever Yours y la portada de Don't Cry.

Comenten please.

Bye.


	4. Cuerpo Nuevo

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Cuerpo Nuevo**

_MARIE POV_

…En mis últimos momentos de vida me sentía demasiado cansada, quería dormir. Pero había un gran problema, yo no quería dejar solo a Edward, yo lo amaba demasiado.

Cuando cerré mis ojos vi todo negro y escuche un grito demasiado terrorífico y doloroso para mis oídos.

Sentí que mi cuerpo flotaba y de repente cayo en algo duro, no quería abrir los ojos por temor en donde me encontraba, tenia miedo. Tuve el gran valor de abrirlos y cuando los abrí me di cuenta que el cielo era de un color extraño. Era como de color melocotón y colores pasteles, eran muy llamativos. Gire mi cabeza y me di cuenta que estaba acostada sobre grama, me levante del piso y vi todo el paisaje.

Era muy hermoso. No tenía palabras para describir este lugar. Estaba en el paraíso. Este lugar habían flores con colores llamativos, bastantes árboles y la grama era de un verde intenso. Me di cuenta que estaba descalza y también me fije que no tenia la misma ropa que tenia hace unos momentos, tenia un vestido de gasa largo sin mangas, con escote en forma de V, de color blanco.

Camine por todo aquel valle, hasta que vi una mujer a lo lejos. Me acerque donde se encontraba ella y cuando me coloque en frente de ella, le vi su rostro y me di cuenta de algo.

Era yo.

¿Pero… en donde estoy?

A diferencia de ella, su cabello era negro y tenía una mirada salvaje o rebelde. ¿Por qué a ella no le puedo ver el aura?

-Porque tiene poderes que hace que no le veas el aura –me dijo la voz de una mujer, me gire hacia donde se encontraba esa voz y me di cuenta que era una mujer de orejas puntiagudas, de rasgos delicados y finos, su cabello era blanco y sus ojos de color azul cielo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Amalia. Soy una Elfina.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en el mundo de los Elfos.

-¿Qué hago aquí?

-Has muerto, cuando un elfo muere viene a este lugar, a vivir en la paz y tranquilidad. Pero ambas sabemos que tú deseabas vivir. Por lo tanto te hicimos un cuerpo nuevo, pero con una condición.

-¿Y cual es? –le pregunte. Haría lo que fuera para regresar al mundo normal y ver de nuevo a Edward.

-Qué te quedes aquí tres días, eso te dará tiempo a ti en pensarlo muy bien si quieres regresar a la vida normal o no. –me dijo Amalia.

-De acuerdo. –dije aceptando esa condición. Después mire a la chica que se parece a mí y pregunte. -¿Pero porque es igual pero a la vez diferente que a mi?

-Como tú no tienes descendientes, te hicimos el cuerpo igual al tuyo. Pero tú para ella eres su tía-abuela.

-Yo soy hija… -en ese momento Amalia me interrumpió.

-Después de tu muerte tus padres tuvieron un hijo.

-¿Pero porque ella tiene el cabello negro y esa mirada salvaje?

-El cabello negro es porque tu futuro padre lo tiene así. Dentro de tu corazón y también de tu alma se encuentra él, por lo tanto por lo tanto te hicimos un cuerpo que en rasgos físicos son muy parecidos a los tuyos, menos el cabello. Su personalidad esta por la mitad, una mitad tiene algo de tu personalidad y la otra es la personalidad de Edward.

-¿Por qué no inmortal o 500 años?

-Esto es lo que te damos y tendrás que aceptarlo. Si no lo aceptas te quedaras aquí en este limbo, y nunca veras a Edward, y supongo que eso es lo que mas deseas. Verlo a el de nuevo ¿no? –cuando me dijo esto tuve que aceptar el cuerpo que me estaba dando, después ya vería como buscaba a mi amado.

-¿Qué poderes tendrá?

-Podrás hacer un escudo mental y casi físico. Este poder es muy eficaz, cualquier persona que te quiera rastrear no podrá buscarte.

-Explícame.

-Por ejemplo. Con el escudo mental te protege si la persona te quiere hacer daño con la mente, leer tu mente, enseñarte cosas… todo lo que tenga que ver con poderes que afecten en tu mente. Con el casi físico te protege es de personas que quieran ver tu futuro, controlar tus emociones, dominarte, para los que quieran ver tu aura, los que quieran rastrearte a través de olores y parecidos a los que te dije. Más no te protege de golpes físicos.

-¿Cuándo volveré a revivir?

-Cuando tú quieras, pero después de los tres días. Estamos en un lugar donde no existen las horas, ni las fechas. Pero cuando revivas nacerás el 25 de Julio de 1992.

-Quiero revivir ahora.

-Tendrás que esperar los tres días ¿de acuerdo? No recordaras nada de la vida que tuviste, volverás a nacer sin recordar nada de tu vida pasada.

-No quiero que me quiten mis recuerdos así como así. Son mis recuerdos y no los quiero olvidar. –le respondí molesta por lo que me dijo. Yo no quiero olvidar a Edward por nada del mundo, a él yo lo amo.

-Es eso o te quedaras aquí. Es tu decisión –me dijo Amalia. -. Siéntete como en tu casa, tienes tres días para pensarlo, puedes divagar tu alma entre los humanos pero me tienes que avisar.

-¿Puedo hacerlo ahora? –le pregunte a Amalia.

-Si. Cuando quieras. –me respondió.

-Quiero que me lleves en este mismo momento donde se encuentra Edward. –le dije a Amalia, pero se me ocurrió una opción mejor. –Mas bien quiero que me enseñes que ha pasado con Edward después de mi muerte.

-De acuerdo, te lo enseñare.

Después que dijo esto hizo un movimiento con los brazos e hizo que el lugar donde nos encontrábamos se volviera negro y apareció una nueva imagen nuestro alrededor. Me di cuenta que era un cementerio, en el lugar donde me encontraba estaba nevando.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –le pregunte a Amalia.

-Ve por ti misma.

Mire el lugar muy detalladamente y vi que un hombre entraba al cementerio. Cuando lo vi, me di cuenta que era Edward, se encontraba demacrado, con ojeras muy pero muy marcadas, sabia porque se encontraba así y sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a el corriendo a abrazarlo pero mi cuerpo lo atravesó, como si yo fuera un fantasma. Esto hizo que me entristeciera mucho ya que quería abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

Me di cuenta que llevaba dos rosas, una rosa roja y la otra azul, eran mis favoritas. Yo lo seguía detrás de el, quería ver a donde iba. De pronto se detuvo delante de una tumba y cuando me fije era **mi** tumba. Claramente en la lapida decía:

_Ella Marie Stevens_

_22 de Mayo 1920 – 18 Febrero 1935_

_Querida amiga, hermana y amada _

En la lapida había un hermoso querubín sosteniendo una flor debajo de estas palabras. Cuando vi esto entre en una especie de shock, estaba viendo mi propia tumba ahí.

-Te extraño cada vez mas Marie… no puedo vivir si ti... –dijo mi amado mirando fijamente la tumba, vi su rostro y vi que había dolor en el. Él estaba de esa manera porque no estaba con el.

De un momento a otro cayo al piso quedándose arrodillado, empezó a llorar de dolor y yo también empecé a llorar al verlo de esa manera. Quería consolarlo, decirle que yo iba a regresar, que iba a estar siempre con el.

Me coloque enfrente de él y Edward levanto su rostro, trate de limpiarle sus lagrimas pero no pude, mi cuerpo lo atravesaba. Vi que empezaba a respirar profundamente tratando de calmarse. Lo abrace aunque mi cuerpo lo traspasara y le dije a su oído.

-Yo también te extraño, volveré te lo prometo. –le dije a Edward.

Se levanto rápidamente y giro a ver quien se encontraba por ahí. ¿Sera que me escucho…? Si lo hizo espero que le haya dado un poquito de esperanza. Edward se giro hacia la tumba y la miro, daba la impresión de que estuviera mirándome fijamente, pero no era así.

-Te esperare, hasta el fin de mi existencia te lo prometo… -dijo Edward. Entonces si me escucho, dentro de mí me sentía alegre al saber que me había escuchado.

En eso sentí la presencia de Amalia detrás de mí.

-¿De verdad tu amas a ese demonio? –me pregunto.

-Si. Más que mi propia vida. –le dije mientras trataba de calmar mis lagrimas.

-Te regresare a tu mundo, pero tu lo conseguirás por ti misma aunque no recuerdes nada de él.

-De acuerdo. –dije mientras me levantaba de donde me encontraba. Ella nos teletrasporto a donde estábamos antes. Amalia me llevo a mi futuro cuerpo y me coloco delante de ella.

-Junta tu mano derecha con la mano izquierda de ella. –me ordeno Amalia.

Hice esto y entonces todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor se volvió negro. Por mi cabeza y mis ojos pasaban imágenes de la vida que yo tenia antes de morir. Cada imagen que pasaba primero se volvía borrosa y después se volvía negra.

La última imagen, era la que no quería que se borrara nunca de mi mente.

_-Quiero que recuerdes esto Marie, lo que te voy a decir –dijo Edward-._

_-¿Que es?-respondí curiosa-._

_-Te amo, nunca lo olvides…_

Después que se me borro ese recuerdo todo se volvió negro…

* * *

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

Perdón por tardar en actualizar, me fui de viaje y he estado disfrutando al maximo mis poquitas vacaciones, ya que el lunes que viene empiezo a tener clases de verano para adelantar una materia de la universidad y no verla el proximo semestre.

En mi blog esta el vestido que tiene Marie en este mundo de Elfos.

Comenten please.

Bye.


	5. Inesperado

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Inesperado**

_EDWARD POV_

Han pasado cuatro años desde que conocí a Bella y su familia, me volví parte de esa familia tan cariñosa. Siempre cuidaba a Bella cuando sus padres no podían, esta familia confiaba mucho en mí. Decidí comprar una casa cerca de esa familia en caso de que pasara algo, también "trabajaba" en una escuela como profesor de latín, cuando los padres de Bella me preguntaron de que trabajaba eso fue lo que se me vino a la cabeza. Yo no trabajo, siempre tengo dinero en los bolsillos gracias a Alice.

Con el tiempo me volví como un padrino para Bella, siempre que ella pedía algo se lo daba. Sus padres no estuvieron de acuerdo con eso porque decían que la estaba mal acostumbrando, pero a la final se resignaron.

Mi sed de venganza se me había quitado con el tiempo, no quería saber absolutamente de Jacob. Solo quería estar con aquella niña que se volvió mi mundo, que ahora tiene diez años. Algo dentro de mi me decía que Bella era familiar para mi, como si la conociera de hace años, pero yo no le prestaba mucha atención a esto.

Cuando a Bella le presente a mis dos amigos Jasper y Alice. Bella se volvió rápidamente amiga de ellos dos. Lo que me extraño fue cuando mis amigos vieron a Bella, actuaron ese día muy extraño, intente preguntarles que pasaba pero siempre me decían excusas.

Hoy era el día de su cumpleaños, pero antes de ir a su casa decidí comprarle un dije que vi en una joyería, este dije era un corazón de cristal transparente, cuando lo compre fui al infierno y hable con Alice para que le hiciera un conjuro de protección a ese dije, para que el dije protegiera a Bella de cualquier cosa. Cuando Alice hizo el conjuro el corazón de cristal se volvió rojo rubí y me lo dio.

-Gracias Alice.

-Edward. ¿No has notado nada extraño en Bella? –cuando me hizo esa pregunta me quede extrañado-.

-No. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Porque últimamente apenas la puedo_ ver_. Es como si me estuviera bloqueando, ¿no te ha pasado eso cuando le ves el aura?

-No. Siempre le veo el aura, aunque no como tú lo ves.

-¿Será que ella…? –sabia lo que iba a decir así que la interrumpí.

-No creo que sea una elfina Alice, si no ya lo hubieses visto.

-Pero como la puedo ver si es o no elfina si ella en algún modo me bloquea.

-No sigamos discutiendo por eso. La fiesta de Bella comienza aproximadamente a las dos de la tarde.

Alice vio hacia un reloj de pared que tenía en su habitación y después me miro a mí.

-Bueno faltan solamente 30 minutos. No te preocupes no llegare tarde.

Volví al mundo humano, fui a mi casa a envolver el regalo y cuando yo voy a salir con el regalo en el bolsillo veo en mi cama una cajita con un sobre. Abro la cajita y vi que eran unas llaves de un auto, después abrí el sobre y me di cuenta que era una nota.

_Se me olvido decirte que te iba a regalar un auto, para que seas más normal. Jasper y yo vamos a ir a la fiesta primero._

_Alice._

_PD: Se que te va a gustar el auto así que no te vuelvas loco manejando._

Sonreí por lo que había dicho, ¿porque Alice me habrá dicho eso? Cuando salgo hacia la entrada de la casa veo un Aston Martin V12 Vanquish de color negro, desde que lo vi me gusto. Me monte en el auto y prendí el motor, fui directamente a la casa de mi pequeña.

Cuando llegue a su casa vi que en la entrada estaban llenas de autos, y vi que ya había empezado la fiesta. Toque el timbre y al rato después me abrió la madre de Bella, Renee.

-Hola, Edward –dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Renee. Y ¿la cumpleañera?

-Esta en el patio jugando con otros niños.

Fui al patio con Renee y vi el patio lleno de niños y niñas, con canciones infantiles, y uno que otra diversión para los niños que se encontraban ahí. Buscaba con la vista donde se encontraba Bella, que al mismo tiempo saludaba a mis conocidos. Cuando pude verla estaba jugando con otros niños de su edad.

Fui hasta ella para colocarme a espaldas de ella para taparle los ojos. Cuando llegue me arrodille colocándome a su altura y le tape sus pequeños ojitos.

-¿Quién me tapo los ojos? –dijo mi pequeña.

-Adivina –dije riéndome.

Sentí que ella estaba sonriendo y con sus pequeñas manos quitaba las mías, y se giro sonriente.

-¡Padrino! –dijo esto cuando se abalanzo hacia mi y me abrazo, yo le devolví el abrazo.

-Hola pequeña –dándole un beso en la cabeza y la vi bien. Tenía un vestido color rosa pastel y llevaba el cabello suelto, se le veía muy bien-. Te ves hermosa pequeña.

-Gracias.

-Te traje tu regalo –dije esto sacando el regalo de mi bolsillo y se lo entregaba.

-Gracias –dijo mientras se abalanzaba a mí y me abrazaba de nuevo, después de un rato abrazados se separo de mí y empezó abrir su regalo.

-¿No deberías esperar hasta mas tarde para abrir los otros?

-Quiero abrir este ahora.

Cuando lo termino de abrir y vio el dije junto con la cadena de plata, lo saco y me di cuenta que le había gustado.

-Es muy bonito.

-¿Te lo pongo?

Lo que hizo fue asentir la cabeza, ella se giro y levanto su cabellera para que dejara al descubierto su nuca, me agache para colocarme a su altura y le coloque la cadena junto con el dije en su pequeño cuello. Bella se giro y me abrazo.

-Gracias padrino, es un hermoso regalo el que me diste.

-De nada. Prométeme esto Bella, nunca te quitaras ese collar que te regale y mucho menos el dije, de acuerdo.

-Si. Nunca me lo quitare. –dijo mientras se separaba de mi, y después me dio un beso en la mejilla. Y vi que Bella giro sus ojos hacia algo y se quedo mirando fijamente hacia donde estaba viendo. –Padrino ¿quien es ese ángel tan hermoso?

-Veo que ya te enamoraste de un niño –dije riéndome.

-No es un niño. Es un hombre. Y el más hermoso. –dijo mi niña mirando embobada hacia donde estaba viendo. Me gire para ver quien era.

Era la persona que estaba buscando después de 64 años, el que deseaba su muerte mas que nada…

Jacob…

* * *

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

Perdón por tardar en actualizar, acabo de empezar las clases de verano y se me hace algo dificil de actualizar.

En estos momentos no me puedo meter en mi blog para actualizar. Publicare ahi hasta que se arregle la pagina.

Comenten please.

Bye.


	6. Encuentro

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Encuentro**

_EDWARD POV_

Me había puesto demasiado molesto apenas lo vi, y él con maldita sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué pasa padrino? –dijo Bella al darse cuenta de cómo estaba.

-Bella ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con los otros niños? –dije todavía mirando a Jacob.

-No me iré hasta que me digas porque estas molesto.

Mire hacia donde se encontraban mis amigos y ambos me miraban con miedo de lo que fuera a pasar.

-_Quédate con la niña, si te alejas de ella puede que arme un escándalo. Habla en lengua muerta._ –dijo Alice en mi cabeza. Decidí levantarme, puse a la niña detrás de mí y empecé hablar en arameo, sabia que la niña no me iba a entender pero me iba a entender Jacob.

**_(Las palabras que vean así a partir de aquí son porque están hablando en arameo)_**

-**_¿Qué haces aquí?_** –dije en arameo.

-**_Me entere que me estabas buscando para matarme, y que te habías rendido tan fácilmente._**

-Padrino ¿que esta pasando? –dijo Bella.

-Nada mi niña –dije calmándola. –**_Vamos afuera. Aquí hay mucha gente._** –le dije a Jacob.

-**_Como desees._**

Me dirigí hacia Bella quien me miraba extrañada.

-Bella, voy afuera un momento, no le digas a tu papa ni a tu mama que vistes a ese hombre. De acuerdo.

-Si. Pero llévame contigo, no quiero dejarte solo. Me da miedo que ese hombre te haga daño.

-_Llévala contigo. Yo tenia razón es una hibrida al igual que Marie._ –dijo Alice en mi cabeza.

-Vamos. –dije agarrando su mano, fui y salí junto con Bella fuera de la casa.

Jacob me estaba esperando afuera, yo le agarre la mano a Bella y la puse detrás de mí.

-**_¿Por qué trajiste a la niña?_** –dijo Jacob en arameo.

-**_Quiero estar con ella. Te quisiera matar en este mismo instante pero no lo hago porque esta ella_** –dije haciendo referencia a Bella.

-**_¿Dices ella?_** –Señalando con su cabeza hacia Bella-**_ Me entere muchas cosas sobre la niña. Dicen que es una elfina, mas bien hibrida. Y también me entere que Marie a revivido porque en la lista del cielo y la del infierno no aparece por ningún lado ¿Sabrás donde esta? _**–cuando dijo esto me extraño. Había escuchado el mito de los elfos, que pueden revivir. Pero si revivió la buscare hasta el fin del mundo.

-**_¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Si tú fuiste el quien la mataste._**

-**_Estoy buscándola para conquistarla de nuevo y alejarla de ti o por lo menos matarla para que este conmigo en el cielo y alejarla de ti. Aunque esa niña, a la que estas protegiendo se me hace demasiado conocida, especialmente sus ojos._**

-**_Te equivocas si piensas que la niña es Marie._**

-**_Solo cumplo órdenes de mi señor. Si él quiere a Marie muerta, lo voy hacer._**

-**_¿Acaso quieres ser el próximo Gabriel o Miguel? Solo para ser el favorito de Dios, no me hagas reír. _**–dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-**_No insultes a mi señor, ya muchos me han dicho que Marie revivió y la buscare para matarla o hacerla mía._**

-**_Ya veremos quien la busca primero._**

-¿Padrino que están hablando?

-Nada mi princesa. –dije mirando a Bella. –mejor nos vamos dentro de la fiesta.

Me fui de ahí dejando a Jacob solo, apenas entramos a la casa, me agache y mire a Bella.

-Bella no vayas a decir nada de lo que viste, esto solo queda entre tú y yo.

-Si padrino.

Llegamos al patio y Bella se fue a jugar con otros niños, mientras me fui hacia Jasper y a Alice. Cuando llegue a ellos Alice fue la primera en hablar.

-Ambos sabemos lo que pasó y es posible, pero muy posible de que Marie haya revivido. Tienes que matar a Jacob antes de que consiga a Marie.

-Pero como hago con Bella, no quiero dejarla sola.

-No te preocupes, nosotros dos la cuidaremos. Te tienes que perder durante un buen tiempo y no volver a ver a Bella, hasta que hayas matado a Jacob. –dijo Jasper.

-…Pero ella es mi vida… -dije con dificultad hacia los dos, me daba miedo dejarla sola.

-Va a tener un gran peligro si estas con ella y a la vez cazando a Jacob, en su cabeza piensa que Bella es Marie, por la forma que la protegiste mientras estaban hablando y la forma que la mirabas. Tienes que demostrarle a el que no es Marie. –dijo Alice advirtiéndome.-

-¿Me juran que la cuidaran? –les respondí con dolor en la voz.

-Te lo juro –dijo Alice.

-Lo juro –dijo Jasper.

-¿Cómo cuanto tiempo me das para despedirme de ella sin tener que herirla tanto? –le pregunte a Alice.

-Cinco días y es mucho.

Me encontraba triste, no quería dejarla sola pero no me queda otra opción. Ahora tengo que hacer lo más difícil. Despedirme de mi pequeña, me dolería mucho pero tengo que hacerlo, por el bien de salvarla.

* * *

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

Perdón por tardar en actualizar, las clases de verano me tienen estudiando mucho, la computadora le cayo un virus y despues que me la arreglaron he tengo complicaciones con mi computadora. En estos momentos no estoy utilizando mi computadora, si no la de mi papá, por suerte todos los archivos que estaban en mi computadora los guarde en mi pendrive.

Todavia no he podido subir ninguna imagen, porque tengo problemas con mi internet.

Comenten please.

Bye.


	7. Despedidas Dolorosas

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Despedidas Dolorosas**

_EDWARD POV_

Hable con los padres de Bella y les explique que me tenia que ir de viaje por asuntos personales, ambos padres sabían que cuando le dijera a Bella se entristecería mucho.

En esos días la llevaba a pasear por ahí, para aprovechar el tiempo que me quedaba con ella. Hasta sus padres me decían que me quedara con ella durante los cinco días hasta que me fuera, porque sabían que yo quería mucho a Bella y Bella a mi igual.

Cuando ya faltaban dos días para irme, sabia que iba a costar mucho explicarle a Bella que me iba y no sabia cuando iba a regresar.

Estábamos en su cuarto hablando y le saque ese tema a relucir a la cual yo no esperaba esa reacción de Bella.

-¡¿Por qué te tienes que ir? –dijo mientras me gritaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

-Son asuntos familiares Bella, no se cuando volveré, tengo que resolverlos. –cuando decía esto me daba dolor verla así tan triste y dolida.

-¡¿Por qué no me llevas contigo?

-Bella… tú tienes una vida aquí. No quiero llevarte por eso.

-A mi no me importa. Me gusta estar contigo. –dijo mientras empeoraba el llanto. Me fui hacia ella y la abrace.

-Lo se.

-Se que estas mintiendo. Lo presiento. ¿Dime porque te vas en realidad? –me dijo esto en el oído, no quería responderle mi verdadera razón. –Es porque conseguiste una nueva novia y me vas a dejar a mí. –me reí ante su suposición.

-No Bella –dije apartándome de ella para mirarla-. No puedo decirte.

-Entonces es por eso.

-No Bella… -cuando le iba a explicar Bella me interrumpió. Sus colores en el aura siempre se encontraban bermellón, azul oscuro y su inigualable blanco. Pero se agregaron dos colores nuevos, el azul, el rojo y puntos grises con plateados, estos colores tapaban a los otros a excepción del blanco.

Cuando vi su aura, dentro de mí me sentía un poco feliz y a la vez triste. Me sentía triste porque iba a dejar deprimida a Bella y eso es lo que yo no quería. Mi corazón era el que estaba feliz y no sabia porque razón, yo no puedo estar con ella, Bella es una niña.

-¡Tu te vas porque conseguiste a otra novia! –dijo gritándome mientras se alejaba de mi.

Cuando me propuse ir de nuevo a abrazarla, se alejo más.

-Quiero que te vayas ahora… -me estaba diciendo, pero la interrumpí.

-Pero Bella… -ahora ella me interrumpió a mí.

-¡Bella nada! Quiero que te vayas y no quiero volver a verte. –cuando termino de decir esto, me dolió demasiado sus palabras. –Es mas ten –dijo mientras se quitaba el collar que le di a ella en su cumpleaños y me lo daba.

-No Bella esto es tuyo –dije mientras se lo regresaba.

-No quiero tenerlo.

-Lo vas a tener aunque quieras o no –dije mientras se lo volvía a colocar. -. Yo se que tu no me quieres ver mas porque piensas que conocí a alguien y te aparte de mi lado. Aunque tu no quieras te buscare sin cansancio y volveremos a ser felices –cuando termine de decir esto la volví abrazar y le di un beso en su cabecita, me di cuenta que se calmo.

-Tengo miedo de que te pase algo.

-Lo se. Siempre te preocupas por mí.

-¿Te volveré a ver alguna vez?

-Si. Prometo que nos volveremos a ver –dije mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas a Bella.

-Te extrañare mucho. –dijo volviendo abrazarme.

-Yo igual pequeña. Yo igual.

Cuando llego el ultimo dia, el despedirme de ella era muy difícil, hasta que termino por dejar a Bella peor de lo que ya estaba. Alice fue a buscarme a la casa de la niña y nos fuimos. Todavía me sigue doliendo el corazón, pero tengo que resistir. Estaba preocupado por Bella quería regresar pero se que no puedo.

-Cálmate. Bella estará bien.

-No lo va a estar Alice, la deje depresiva.

-Ya veras que ella va a estar feliz y contenta cuando regreses.

-Eso espero.

* * *

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

Como regalo les voy a regalar un capitulo mas, en mi blog esta la imagen del auto de Edward y el amuleto de Bella.


	8. Cambio

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Cambio**

_BELLA POV_

Han pasado ocho años desde que se fue Edward, yo ahora tengo 18 años. No se absolutamente de el. Me dolió mucho cuando se fue, me dejo un orificio muy grande en mi corazón, y mi reacción para olvidarlo era botando todo lo que me recordaba a el, a excepción de los accesorios que los metí todos en una caja y la metí en lo profundo de mi closet para que me olvidara completamente de ellas.

Mis padres murieron cuando tenía 12 años, murieron a causa de un accidente de tráfico, yo fui la única que sobrevivió y no tuve ningún rasguño. Por lo tanto quede huérfana, no tenia familia, pensaba que mi padrino se iba a enterar de la muerte de mis padres pero nunca se entero.

Los amigos de mi padrino no supieron más nada de mí, ni siquiera me buscaron. Me mandaron a un orfanato, donde una familia muy dulce me adopto como su hija. Ya no era Isabella Marie Swan, ahora era Isabella Marie Vulturi. Para ese momento yo todavía cargaba el collar, cuando me mude con esa familia bote todo sobre mi padrino a excepción de los accesorios.

Estuve dos años deprimida, con mis estudios me volví como estudiante promedio mas no sacaba puros 20 en mis exámenes y tareas, mi promedio era 15 siempre. Con el tiempo conocí a una chica llamada Rosalie, ambas estudiábamos juntas en bachillerato, nos llevábamos bien. Era una chica mas alta que yo, tenia el mismo color de piel que la mía, era rubia de ojos azules y su gran cabellera le llegaba por la cintura, parecia una modelo.

A los 16 fui a fiestas que hacían mis compañeros de clases y ahí fue que conocí las drogas, el alcohol y el sexo. Entre Rosalie y yo experimentábamos mucho, inclusive en el sexo. Para quitar mi imagen de niña buena cambie mi look, mi cabello antes era larguísimo ahora lo tengo al nivel de los hombros, siempre utilizaba sombras oscuras en mis parpados con un labial –a veces- rojo. Mi ropa era siempre de colores oscuros, y también me había vuelto rockera.

Un año después mis padres adoptivos se enteraron que yo era bisexual y que consumía drogas, me echaron de casa por ser una "engendro para la humanidad". Por suerte mi amiga-novia, Rosalie me ofreció su casa. Ella trabajaba y estudiaba, por supuesto los fines de semana era para ir a fiestas, yo hacia lo mismo.

Hoy 25 de Julio, es mi cumpleaños numero 18. Las dos decidimos ir a una discoteca a divertirnos y a ver si conseguimos algún hombre que quiera compartir nuestra cama.

Cuando entramos a una discoteca llamada Avalon, estaba sonando una canción y todo el mundo bailando al ritmo de la música. Nosotras dos empezamos a bailar en la pista de baile, dejándonos llevar por la música.

-¿Te gusta la forma en que estamos celebrando tu cumpleaños? –me dijo en el oído mientras estábamos bailando.

-Si. Y contigo mas –le dije al oído a Rosalie y después le di un beso. Al rato después nos separamos.

-Por cierto traje cocaína.

-Excelente.

Las dos agarradas de la mano nos fuimos hacia una mesa, en el camino vi a un hombre muy parecido a uno de los amigos de mi padrino, mas bien, de Edward. El hombre se me quedaba viendo con una mirada que parecía que no me viera en años.

Cuando llegamos una mesa que estaba libre las dos nos sentamos y Roralie saco una bolsita de cocaína, echo un poco sobre la mesa y empezó hacer las líneas. Cuando termino, nosotras empezamos a aspirar las líneas. Las dos terminamos de aspirar, y ya empezaban a darme los efectos de la cocaína. Y a Rosalie ya le empezaban ya los síntomas, porque sus pupilas estaban demasiado grandes.

-Amor, tienes algo de coca en tus labios –cuando dijo esto subí mi mano para limpiarme, pero Rosalie me detuvo, se acerco y me dio un beso en los labios a la vez me limpiaba el labio. Después Rosalie vino y me agarro la mano, y nos levantamos de la mesa para ir a bailar de nuevo.

Comenzamos a bailar y de un momento a otro, sentí que alguien me jalaba por el brazo y me giro. En el momento que la persona hizo esto vi que era un hombre, y era el quien no había visto durante seis años…

-¿Edward?

-¿Por qué carajos estas haciendo aquí?

* * *

¿Que les parecio el capitulo que les regale?

En mi blog esta la imagen de Bella y de Rosalie.

Comenten please.

Bye.


	9. BellaMarie

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Bella/Marie**

_EDWARD POV_

…Estaba volando sobre la ciudad de Paris de noche, persiguiendo a Jacob, ya lo había encontrado y este se dio cuenta. Me costo volver a conseguirlo después de tres años cazándolo, Alice estuvo dos años informándome sobre Bella y después dejo de hacerlo hace un año, esto me preocupo mucho.

Respecto a como conseguí a Jacob le dije a Alice que viera en todo momento donde se encontraba el, mientras yo viajaba por el mundo buscándolo. Hasta que Alice me dijo que se encontraba en algún lugar de Francia, para cuando me lo dijo yo me encontraba en Alemania, por lo tanto para mi no fue tan lejos el viaje.

Cuando lo alcance me abalance sobre el y empecé a golpearlo en el aire. Entre golpes y golpes fuimos cayendo hacia el suelo, por suerte caímos en un callejón oscuro. Seguimos luchando hasta que el saco su espada y yo hice lo mismo.

Estábamos luchando hasta ver quien moría primero, ambos éramos buenos luchadores pero yo no iba a dejarme vencer tan fácilmente, primero iba a morir el. Hasta que de un momento a otro poco a poco le iba ganando a Jacob.

-Pobre angelito, no sabe pelear –dije burlándome de el.

-¡TE MATARE! –dijo colérico mientras trataba de clavarme su espada en mi pecho a la cual yo esquive.

-No podrás conmigo. ¡Nunca! –dije mientras le ataque con mi espada, mi espada rozo contra su brazo y le produje una herida horrible en ese mismo lugar.

Jacob siguió luchando tratando de golpearme pero yo se los esquivaba, hasta que le corte su mano derecha dejándolo desarmado y Jacob revolcándose de dolor. Agarre su espada, en el momento en que la agarre empezaba a arderme la mano, aguante el dolor en mi mano y rápidamente le corte la otra mano. Empezó a chillar de dolor pero esto no me importo, solté su espada por un momento y agarre su cuello y puse mi espada en posición sobre su pecho.

Sabía que la única forma de matar a un ángel era que lo matara con un arma de un demonio y viceversa.

-Esto es por matar a lo mas preciado que tenia yo –después que le dije esto le termine de clavar la espada en su pecho y lo termine de matar, saque la espada de su pecho y limpie los restos de sangre que quedaban, de ahí me fui al infierno para hablar con Alice.

Cuando ya estoy en el infierno me voy a la casa de Alice, en el camino todos los demonios me miraban como un héroe a la cual yo no me sentía como uno.

Cuando llegue estaban Jasper y Alice hablando de algo sobre Bella que no me querían decir.

-¿De que estaban hablando sobre Bella?

-…Amigo siéntate por favor. –cuando dijo esto me extraño un poco, tenia el presentimiento de que me iban a decir algo que no me iba agradar.

-…Te tenemos… una mala noticia –dijo Alice con dificultad.

-¿Cuál es? –dije un poco incomodo.

-Bella a muerto en un accidente automovilístico… junto con sus padres hace un año –apenas dijo esto sentí que mi mundo se cayó a pedazos. Primero Marie… y ahora Bella. Pero… ¿Y el amuleto?

-¿Y el…? –cuando le iba a preguntar Alice me interrumpió.

-No lo veo, ni siquiera a Bella.

-¡PORQUE NO ME LO DIJERON! –le dije a los dos colérico.

-No queríamos preocuparte –dijo Jasper.

-¡ELLA ERA TODO LO QUE TENIA! ¡TODO! –dije con dolor, oculte mi rostro con ambas manos y a llorar, sentía que mis lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas. Sentí que mis dos amigos me abrazaban para consolarme pero no funcionaba, nadie iba a quitarme este dolor que tengo en mi pecho. Me aleje de ellos y me fui de aquel lugar, quería comprobar que era verdad lo que me decían así que fui a la casa de Bella.

Cuando llegue vi que en esa casa había otra familia, su decoración era muy diferente a como era antes, volé hacia el cuarto de Bella y vi que había un niño jugando con sus juguetes. Entonces era cierto lo que habían dicho mis amigos, había muerto.

* * *

_JASPER POV_

Han pasado cuatro años y mi amigo volvió a ser el de antes, solo que el doble. Hemos hecho todo lo de antes, pero es mas difícil aun.

Esa niña. Bella. Apenas la conocí vi algo en ella muy familiar, sus ojos eran iguales a los de Marie. El único problema que tenia Alice era que no la podía _ver_. No podía ver su aura, ni ver su pasado, ni ver su aura, nada, absolutamente nada, según Alice es como si tuviera un escudo que le estuviera impididiendo hacer todos sus poderes con ella, a la cual Alice y yo sacamos la conclusión de que ella podía ser una hibrida al igual que Marie.

Después de aquel encuentro con Jacob, cuando Bella lo vio y como reacciono, supimos en ese mismo instante que era hibrida.

Siempre Alice le informaba a Edward como se encontraba Bella, hasta que dos después de que se fue Edward supimos de un diario que Bella junto con su familia habían muerto. No le queríamos decir a Edward, porque si no dejaría la cacería y queríamos que mataran a Jacob porque también Alice y yo sabíamos que Marie había revivido, y también por aquella visión que había visto Alice.

_FLASHBACK_

_-No puede ser… -dije impresionado por lo que había visto. Había visto a Marie con el cabello negro y con aire rebelde, como si fuera lo opuesto de Marie, la había visto con una chica y tomando drogas. Y después una niña de cabellos negros hablando con Edward._

_-¿Tu crees que esa niña sea Marie?-dijo Alice._

_-Puede ser. Si la conseguimos o la consigue Edward, el volverá a ser el mismo de antes. –respondí.- Pero si es Marie, Edward tendrá que matar a Jacob como sea, si no matara de nuevo a Marie._

_-Tienes razón. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Seis años después en una noche como cualquiera, decidí acostarme con una mujer para después ser mi cena. Fui a una discoteca llamada Avalon, ahí conseguiría mi cena.

Cuando entre fui hacia el bar y pedí whisky en las rocas, mientras buscaba una presa con la mirada. Hasta que vi una chica morena con un olor muy apetitoso mezclado con cocaína, esta chica estaba bailando con otra chica y vi que se besaron. De un momento a otro la otra chica le dijo al oído algo y las dos se fueron hacia una mesa, esta chica morena se giro hacia mi y me vio, cuando vi su rostro me quede asombrado por lo que acaba de ver.

Era Marie, era muy parecida a la visión que había visto Alice. Decidí seguirlas sin que me vieran, hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Es Bella –dijo una voz conocida para mí. Alice-, tenemos que buscar y traer como sea a Edward para acá. –dijo Alice con desesperación. Los dos nos teletransportamos y fuimos a la casa de Edward en el infierno. Como siempre conseguimos a Edward tumbado en la cama viendo al vacío y con rastros de lágrimas negras en su rostro.

-Edward tenemos que enseñarte algo que te va a interesar muchísimo –dijo Alice.

-Váyanse.

-Por favor. Ven con nosotros, es sobre Bella. –le dije a Edward.

-¡MALDITA SEA VAYANSE! –dijo mientras se levantaba de su cama y nos miraba furioso a ambos. Alice suspiro y puso su mano en la mejilla de Edward.

-No me queda otra de darte pruebas. –dijo Alice. Supuse lo que le estaba enseñando, inmediatamente Edward abrió los ojos como platos y desapareció en un dos por tres, ambos lo seguimos, los dos sabíamos que iba a ir a esa discoteca por lo tanto nos fuimos ahí.

Cuando llegamos vimos a Edward zarandeando a Bella.

-¿Por qué carajos estas haciendo aquí?

* * *

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

¿Que les parece mi Bella personalizada?

Si puedo tratare de publicar un capitulo mañana.

Comenten please.

Bye.


	10. No Te Dejare Sola

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 9: No Te Dejare Sola**

_EDWARD POV_

Apenas Alice puso su mano en mi mejilla vi todo lo que me enseñaba. Me mostró primero imágenes de Marie, después cambiaron a Bella y por ultimo a una chica de cabello negro, cuando vi su rostro era Marie consumiendo drogas y vi en ella algo muy conocido… me di cuenta que Bella ahora era una adolescente y que estaba viva no había muerto y que en estos momentos se encontraba en una discoteca llamada Avalon. Después que Alice me enseño esto me fui hacia esa discoteca.

Cuando llegue busque entre todas las personas y también a olisquear, hasta que reconocí aquel olor a chocolate con vainilla que se parecía tanto al olor de Marie pero estaba mezclado con cocaína, seguí el olor hasta que vi a Bella bailando con una chica. Fui hasta ella, la agarre por el brazo, y la gire hacia mí.

Su rostro era idéntico al de Marie… ¿Pero como revivió? ¿Se acordara de mí? ¿Por qué ella tomara drogas?...

Mi cabeza era un enredo en estos momentos, estaba molesto, feliz, triste… pero lo que mas me molestaba era que Marie… o Bella era que andaba en malos pasos, si seguía así iba a ir al infierno.

-¿Por qué carajos estas haciendo aquí?

-¡DESPUES DE TANTOS AÑOS VAS A ESTAR PREOCUPADO POR MI! ¡SUELTAME! –dijo Bella tratando de zafarse, pero yo no la dejaba.

-¡Aléjate de ella imbecil! –dijo la chica que estaba con Bella tratando de quitar mi mano del brazo de Bella, decidí dominarla para que me dejara en paz.

-Aléjate –le dije a la chica a la cual ella retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Rose ayúdame! –dijo con suplica a la chica que domine a la cual no le hacia caso a Bella.

-Edward cálmate estas haciendo un espectáculo – dijo Alice mire a mi alrededor y todas las personas nos estaban viendo.

-Nos vamos para la casa. –le dije a Bella.

-¡Yo no tengo casa maldito idiota!

Cargue a Bella sobre un hombro y salimos de la discoteca, toda la gente que dejamos atrás estaba viendo el espectáculo. Cuando estábamos afuera vi mi Aston Martin en frente de la discoteca, abrí la puerta de copiloto y senté a Bella ahí, yo rápidamente pero a velocidad humana fui al asiento del piloto, encendí el motor, Alice se asomo por la ventanilla del lado del piloto y Jasper estaba cuidando la puerta del copiloto para que Bella no se saliera fuera del auto.

-_Jasper y yo te esperamos en tu casa, la casa que tienes aqui._-me dijo Alice en mi cabeza.

_-De acuerdo._ –respondí en mi cabeza. Después empecé a conducir el auto para ir a mi otra casa.

-¿Después de tantos años vienes a verme? Te odio y siempre lo haré. –dijo Bella mirándome con odio.

-¿Qué hacías en la discoteca? – le pregunte seriamente.

-Y a ti que te importa pedazo de mierda.

-Si me importa y mucho.

-Si te importara tanto no me dejarías sola, me adoptarías. Maldito embustero, me mentiste tu nunca me quisiste.

Me molesto lo que dijo así que detuve el auto en medio del camino y la mire a los ojos. En sus ojos había algo diferente eran negros como el carbón, todo era por el efecto de la cocaína. También me di cuenta que no llevaba el amuleto que le di a ella hace tiempo.

-¿Dónde esta el dije Bella? –pregunte con preocupación.

-Lo bote ¿feliz?

-Bella por favor escúchame…

-¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR TUS MALDITAS MENTIRAS! –dijo Bella gritándome.

-Me vas a tener que escuchar aunque tú no quieras. –le amenace.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a tus amenazas. –dijo con calma retándome.

-Yo me fui porque… -estaba diciendo hasta que Bella me interrumpió.

-Para irte con tu novia. Es normal que hagas eso, así que si me disculpas voy a seguir disfrutando esta noche que va a ser bastante larga y no me vuelvas a ver mas nunca. –cuando termino de decir esto abrió la puerta del copiloto, pero le impedí que saliera agarrando su muñeca y cerré la puerta del copiloto.

-Bella yo te quiero mucho y siempre lo he hecho desde que te vi. –le dije la verdad sobre mis sentimientos a ella.

-Crees que esa basura que estas diciendo funcionara conmigo. No lo creo. –intento salir de nuevo del auto pero se lo impedí de nuevo.

-Por favor perdóname. Perdóname por lo que hice por favor. Yo te sigo queriendo. –le dije suplicándole.

-¿Porque habría de perdonarte? Desde que se murieron mis padres he tenido muchos problemas, ya no quiero otro problema más. Déjame sola. –dijo Bella temblándole la voz, supuse que tenia ganas de llorar.

-Nunca te dejare sola, lo prometo –después que dije esto la abrace. Pero después sentí un empujón de ella, quería que me alejara de ella a la cual no la deje que lo hiciera a si que la abrace más fuerte para impedir que se alejara de mí. Quería ayudarla con sus problemas y adicciones, no quería alejarme de ella más nunca, ahora que encontré a Marie… o Bella.

* * *

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

Comenten please.

Bye.


	11. Mudanza

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Mudanza**

_EDWARD POV_

Sentí que Bella respiraba entrecortado, esto me preocupo y la deje de abrazar para ver que tenía. Bella no me dejaba ver su rostro hasta que puse una mano en su barbilla y la gire hacia mi, cuando vi estaba llorando, esto hizo que se me achicara el corazón.

Vi bien su rostro, me di cuenta que estaba dolida y rota, la vida le había pegado en cierta forma que había perdido toda su inocencia. Se parecía mucho a Marie, pero esta se veía más triste y rota.

-Me puedes llevar a mi casa por favor. –dijo mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con rapidez y giraba su cabeza hacia otro lado para evitar mirarme.

-Lamento lo de tus padres Bella. –dije agarrando su mano, pero esta la alejo.

-No vengas con tus pésames por favor, quiero que me lleves a casa –dijo mirándome un poco molesta y después giro su cabeza hacia otro lado.

-Vas para mi casa.

-No quiero ser una carga Edward. Así que por favor llévame a mi casa. –dijo mientras se separaba de mi.

-No serás una… -dije pero me interrumpió Bella.

-¡Quiero que me lleves a mi maldita casa Edward! –dijo quejándose.

-Iras a mi casa Bella. –le dije serio.

-Por lo menos a recoger mi ropa, por favor.

-De acuerdo, dime donde es –le dije a Bella. Ella me dijo el lugar y fuimos hacia ese lugar.

Cuando llegamos me di cuenta que era una urbanización pobre y de mala muerte ¿Aquí viven sus padres adoptivos?

-¿Y tus padres? –le pregunte con curiosidad, quería saber como la trataban. A la cual ella no me respondió, volví a insistir. – ¿Bella?

-Vivo con una amiga. No tengo padres. –me respondió Bella en seco.

-¿Pero porque?

-Preguntas demasiado ¿lo sabias?

-Solo estoy preocupado por ti.

-No te preocupes por mí en serio.

Cuando llegamos a su casa yo me baje del auto y abrí la puerta del copiloto para Bella.

-…Gracias.

Los dos caminamos hacia su casa, su casa era pequeña de un solo piso, era de un color blanco amarillento, dentro de su casa estaban las luces prendidas y se escuchaba una música rock. Bella abrió la puerta y apareció la chica que estaba con Bella. Ella tenia el aura púrpura, rojo oscuro y naranja, la veía como mala influencia para Bella.

-Por dios Bella me tenías preocupada amiga –dijo mientras se abalanzaba hacia Bella para abrazarla y después la beso en los labios. Cuando hizo esto sentí como si me dieran un golpe en el rostro. -¿Qué haces tu aquí? –dijo dirigiéndose a mi molesta.

-Soy Edward Cullen, el padrino de Bella. –cuando dije esto su aura se volvió mas rojo oscuro, supuse que lo que venia ahora era que me iba a seducir como fuera lugar, mas bien ya me empezaba a verme de forma muy sexy a la cual esto me dio algo de repugnancia.

-Rosalie, vengo a recoger mi ropa, me voy a mudar con Edw… mi padrino.

-De acuerdo. –dijo sin dejar de verme.

Pasamos a su casa y vi que toda su casa estaba desordenada, vi que Bella entro a una habitación a la cual supuse que era su habitación.

-Perdón por esto. Últimamente no hemos tenido muchas visitas. –dijo señalando todo el desorden.

-No te preocupes.

-Oye guapo… ¿estas soltero?

-Si. –dije con sequedad mirando hacia el cuarto de Bella.

-Tal vez… no se… ¿quisieras compartir una noche conmigo? –dijo con voz seductora.

-¡ROSE! –dijo una Bella con voz molesta desde el cuarto donde se encontraba.

-¡Espera un minuto! –le dijo a Bella.

-¡AHORA!

-Ya vuelvo guapo –dijo guiñándome, después se fue a la habitación donde se encontraba Bella.

Empecé a caminar por toda la sala y vi fotos de esta chica llamada Rosalie, y solo había una con Bella. En la foto Bella tenia su brazo derecho sobre el hombro izquierdo de la chica, ambas estaban sonriendo. Aquella Bella que vi hace ocho años ya no era la misma, ya no estaba su inocencia, se veía que había experimentado de todo pero su felicidad no le llegaba a los ojos, en sus ojos había ojeras y estaban muy apagados.

Bella es igual que Marie en el rostro, estatura, color de piel y ojos, pero no es igual en su cabello y su personalidad. Marie era una chica inocente, Bella no. Marie era educada, Bella no.

Pero había algo en ella que me hacia quererla demasiado, como si fuera mi aire, mi todo, al igual que cuando estuve con Marie.

Estaba tan hundido en mis pensamientos hasta que alguien me movía el hombro, era Rosalie.

-Edward te esta llamando Bella, quiere que vayas a su habitación.

-De acuerdo. Gracias.

Me fui hacia su habitación y cuando entre todo estaba medio ordenado, una pared completa en su cuarto estaban llenas de afiches de grupos de rock que a ella le gustaban. En la mesita de noche de su cama habían tres fotos, una era su madre, otra su padre y otra los tres juntos.

-Ya estoy lista, pero me falta una cosa. –dijo Bella

-¿Qué es? –le respondí.

-Ando buscando una caja negra y no recuerdo donde esta. –dijo mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar de su mano.

-Si es para traer tus drogas a mi casa, no lo voy a buscar.

-No son mis drogas, solo… ayúdame a buscarla ¿si?

-De acuerdo.

La ayude a buscar por toda la habitación la caja negra que ella me describió. Hasta que cuando revise su closet, revise al fondo y vi una caja de zapatos negra, la saque y cuando la fui abrir para ver que era lo que contenía adentro, Bella me la quito de las manos.

-Aquí estaba. –dijo aliviada, después esa caja la metió en un bolso.

-¿Bella que hay en esa caja?

-Cosas de valor que son de mis padres eso es todo. –dijo sin darle importancia a la caja negra. -¿Nos vamos?

Salimos de la casa y ayude a Bella a llevar sus cosas que eran pocas cosas, solo eran dos bolsos llenos de ropa y zapatos. Nos metimos en el auto y Rosalie salio a despedirnos, prendí el motor y empecé a conducir el auto.

-Perdón por lo de mi amiga. –dijo Bella apenada.

-No te preocupes. –le respondí con tranquilidad.

* * *

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

Comenten please.

Bye.


	12. Sentimientos

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Sentimientos**

_BELLA POV_

Después de aquel espectáculo de la discoteca y en parte de haber perdonado a Edward, decidí mudarme con el. El supo que el dejarme sola hizo mal, especialmente cuando murieron mis padres, pero es lo único familiar que me queda y también porque lo quiero demasiado. No lo quiero… lo amo.

Cuando el me dijo que me quería sentí una gran esperanza. Pero era algo rencorosa y no confiaba en nadie, la vida me enseño que debes cuidarte sola. Me molesto el hecho de que Edward me quería cuidar, pero como dije antes, él es el único familiar que me queda.

Tenia muchas ganas de llorar cuando el me abrazo, tenia tiempo que alguien no me abrazaba de forma tan calida como lo hacia él, yo muchas veces me aguantaba las lagrimas. Muchas veces era tan grande el dolor que no tenia como descargarlo y mi forma de descargarlo era automutilándome las muñecas.

Edward se dio cuenta de que algo me sucedía mientras me abrazaba y el quería ver mi rostro, a la cual no lo deje. Pero el puso su mano en mi barbilla e hizo que mi cabeza girara hacia el, no quería que el me viera llorando. Cuando vi su expresión, su rostro se torno triste al igual que la mía.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, a la cual yo lo compartía con Rosalie, abrí la puerta de mi casa y apareció Rose.

-Por dios Bella me tenías preocupada amiga –dijo mientras se acercaba hacia mí para abrazarme y después me beso en los labios. Rosalie se separo de mí y vio hacia Edward -¿Qué haces tú aquí? –dijo dirigiéndose a él molesta.

-Soy Edward Cullen, el padrino de Bella. –cuando el se presento, Rosalie no dejaba de mirarlo. Y yo conocía esa mirada, le había gustado Edward y lo quería en su cama, cuando hizo esto me molesto.

-Rosalie, vengo a recoger mi ropa, me voy a mudar con Edw… mi padrino.

-De acuerdo. –dijo sin dejar de ver a Edward. Esto me estaba molestando más.

Pasamos los dos a mi casa y fui directamente a mi habitación, busque por el closet mis dos bolsos grandes y empecé a sacar mi ropa para guardarlas en mis dos bolsos. Mientras hacia esto empecé a escuchar como Rosalie seducía a Edward, cada vez mas sentía que me hervía la sangre, hasta que escuche una palabra que no me gusto, y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Tal vez… no se… ¿quisieras compartir una noche conmigo? –dijo la idiota de Rosalie con voz seductora.

-¡ROSE! –dije demasiado molesta llamándola desde mi cuarto.

-¡Espera un minuto! –me dijo Rosalie desde la sala.

-¡AHORA! –dije mas molesta aun.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? –dijo Rosalie cerca de mi.

-¡¿Qué que me pasa? –dije susurrándole tratando de no elevar la voz. -¡Estas coqueteando con mi padrino!

-Pero es demasiado guapo –dijo Rosalie con voz inocente.

-Pero me da un poco de asco que lo hagas.

-Es que se ve tan… -dijo esto mordiéndose un poco el labio, hasta que la interrumpí.

-No me interesa no quiero que lo coquetees. ¿Y acaso ya tú no me amas? –le pregunte a Rosalie con voz seductora.

-Por supuesto que si –después que dijo esto me beso, y estuvimos así un buen rato, hasta que me separe de ella.

-Dile a Edward que venga para mi cuarto que ya estoy lista. –después que le dije esto se fue de mi cuarto y seguí guardando ropa en mis bolsos. Después que termine empecé a buscar aquella caja negra, donde guardaba los accesorios que me ha regalado Edward, me había olvidado por completo de ella que no recordaba donde la había guardado.

Vi que Edward apareció en mi cuarto mirando toda mi decoración. Le dije que ya me encontraba lista pero que andaba buscando esa caja.

-Si es para traer tus drogas a mi casa, no lo voy a buscar. –dijo Edward medio molesto porque pensaban que eran drogas, a la cual el no sabe que ya yo las metí en mi bolso.

-No son mis drogas, solo… ayúdame a buscarla ¿si?

-De acuerdo.

Me ayudo a buscarla por toda la habitación. Hasta que de un momento a otro veo que Edward saca del closet aquella caja negra que andaba buscando y vi que la estaba abriendo, fui rápidamente a quitársela de las manos, no quería que viera lo que había ahí.

-Aquí estaba. –dije aliviada por llegar a tiempo, después la caja la metí en el bolso y después metí la foto de mis padres que estaban en mi mesita de noche.

-¿Bella que hay en esa caja? –Edward me pregunto con curiosidad.

-Cosas de valor que son de mis padres eso es todo. –dije sin darle importancia a la caja -¿Nos vamos?

Me ayudo a llevar mis cosas hasta su auto. Ya metidos en el auto, el ya había comenzado a manejar, en ese momento me acorde lo que le hizo Rosalie a Edward y me disculpe con él, a él no le importo.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, me vinieron los buenos recuerdos que pase en esa casa. Después que Edward estaciono el auto en el garaje de su casa, entramos a la casa y vi que todo estaba igual para la última vez que había venido.

-Vas a dormir en tu vieja habitación, de acuerdo.

-Si.

Subimos las escaleras y Edward me llevo a mi vieja habitación, ya empezaba a imaginarme aquella vieja habitación con decoraciones rosa y princesas, a la cual le tenia repulsión a ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando el abrió la puerta, me quede asombrada con la decoración, ya no era aquella decoración rosa y de princesas, ahora era de colores blanco, gris y morado-grisáceo. Me encantaba este cuarto.

-Espero que te guste. –me dijo Edward.

-Me encanta –dije mientras terminaba de entrar a la habitación.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?

-Por los momentos no –dije mientras ponía los dos bolsos sobre mi cama y empezaba a sacar mis cosas.

-Cualquier cosa que quieras me buscas a la sala.

-De acuerdo.

Empecé acomodar mis cosas, en mi nueva y decorada habitación. Después de que termine me cambie la ropa por una mas cómoda, me puse un short negro, una camiseta blanca y unas sandalias negras, baje y me conseguí a Edward cerrando la puerta de entrada de la casa.

-¿Saliste? –le pregunte a Edward y este se giro a verme.

-No solo vinieron Alice y Jasper a decirme unas cosas ¿Te acuerdas de ellos no? –me pregunto Edward.

-¿No son los que te ayudaron a sacarme de la discoteca?

-Si… ellos son –dijo encogiéndose los hombros avergonzado-, perdón por la forma en que te saque de ahí.

-No te preocupes.

Después de eso fui hacia la cocina y empecé a buscar que hacerme de cena, porque mi estomago empezó a rugir. Conseguí para hacerme un sándwich, empecé hacerlo y vi que Edward entro a la cocina.

-Veo que tenías hambre. –me dijo Edward señalando lo que estaba preparando.

-Si.

-¿Me puedes preparar uno a mi también?

-Si, ya voy hacerlo.

Termine de hacer el mío y él de Edward, y los dos empezamos a comer. Edward me preguntaba que había hecho en todos estos años mientras él se encontraba de viaje, a Edward le conté muy pocas cosas. Le pregunte porque se había ido y lo que me dijo fue que en otro momento me lo decía, él me lo iba a decir pero no en estos momentos. Confíe en él cuando me lo dijo, algo dentro de mi decía que esperara, que no me impacientara.

Después que terminamos de comer lave los platos, tome un poco de agua, Edward y yo subimos al piso de arriba para irnos a nuestras habitaciones. Edward quiso acompañarme hasta mi habitación.

-Hasta mañana Bella. –dijo mientras se acercaba a darme un beso en la cabeza, cuando me lo dio sentí cosquillas en mi estomago. Algo dentro de mí me decía que quería besarlo en sus labios. –Que descanses. –después que me dijo esto se giro para irse a su cuarto, dentro de mi había algo que me decía que no lo dejara ir todavía y le hice caso a eso, por lo tanto le agarre la mano y Edward se giro.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? –después que me dijo esto mire fijamente a sus ojos negros como el carbón, sus ojos eran extraños, muy extraños. Después de varios segundos de mirar a sus ojos lo bese.

Edward estaba paralizado por lo que había hecho, no reaccionaba por nada del mundo, al ver que no reaccionaba me separe de él rápido y le cerré la puerta de mi cuarto en su cara.

Me fui acostarme a mi cama, pensando por lo que había hecho. Ahora si estoy avergonzada. Pensé en eso hasta que me dormí.

En la noche sentí que se hundía la cama a mi lado, después sentí que alguien me acariciaba la mejilla y alguien empezaba a murmurar algo. Quería hacer algo, decir algo pero tenia tanto sueño que sentía mi cuerpo pesado, al igual con mis parpados.

Después sentí algo suave que impactaba sobre mis labios, como un leve roce. Al rato después oigo a alguien sollozar y me empieza a besar una de las muñecas, donde tenía las heridas de automutilación. Empezaron a murmurar de nuevo, no entendía las palabras que decía. Hasta que pude escuchar algo antes de caer en el sueño de nuevo.

-Te amo… Si mueres de nuevo te seguiré a donde sea… Te extrañe tanto, más de lo que te imaginas… –después que escuche esto sentí que me besaban de nuevo y de ahí caí en la inconciencia.

* * *

¿Que les parecio el capitulo? Quise regalarles un capitulo más.

En mi blog esta la casa de Edward

Comenten please.

Bye.


	13. Te Extrañe

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Te extrañe**

_EDWARD POV_

Cuando estábamos llegando a mi casa, vi que la vista de Bella se torno perdida y a cada rato sonreía, supuse que estaba recordando algo que la hacia feliz. Estacione el auto en el garaje, entramos a la casa y vi que Bella empezó a ver toda la casa.

-Vas a dormir en tu vieja habitación, de acuerdo.

-Si.

Subimos las escaleras y la lleve a su vieja habitación. Cuando abrí la puerta de su habitación vi que estaba diferente, ya no era todo rosado si no con colores blanco, gris y morado-grisáceo, supuse que en esta casa Alice había cambiado ciertas decoraciones sin yo estar aquí.

-Espero que te guste. –le dije a Bella.

-Me encanta –dijo Bella mientras terminaba de entrar a la habitación.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?

-Por los momentos no –dijo mientras ponía los dos bolsos sobre su cama nueva y empezaba a sacar sus cosas.

-Cualquier cosa que quieras me buscas a la sala.

-De acuerdo.

Cerré la puerta de su habitación y me fui hacia la sala donde supuse que estarían ahí Alice y Jasper. Cuando llegue a la sala estaba en lo cierto, Alice y Jasper se encontraban sentados en el mueble.

-Veo que le gusto el cuarto. –me dijo Alice.

-Si. –Le respondí.- Aparte de su cuarto que más decoraste en mi casa.

-Todo fue idea de Jasper. Yo solo trataba de ver su futuro a ver si le gustaban los colores y la decoración. –Me dijo Jasper.- Pero es demasiado difícil para mí ver su futuro –dijo mientras hacia un gesto de molestia en su rostro.

-Ya se me esta haciendo difícil olerla o ver su aura. –le dije esto a Jasper y a Alice. Esto era cierto, en el camino apenas podía oler su sangre y su olor corporal, su aura apenas era notable y su corazón era lo que podía oír bien si me encontraba cerca de ella.

-Por lo que me ha contado Alice, al parecer tiene el poder de ser "invisible". –dijo Jasper dibujando con sus manos las comillas.- O sea que tiene un escudo físico, que cualquier criatura que la quiera rastrear no la conseguirá, no se si Bella será también a prueba de golpes físicos. El poder que tiene es muy bueno.

-Cuando le diga la verdad sobre mi le enseñaras a como usar sus poderes. –le dije a Jasper.

-Si, con gusto le enseñare ese poder. Aparte es mi especialidad, el ocultarme de todos. –dijo Jasper.

-Bueno Edward nosotros nos vamos, solo veníamos a decirte lo de Bella. –dijo mientras se levantaba del mueble.

A los dos los acompañe a la entrada de la casa. Los dos salieron de la casa, Jasper se desapareció en el aire y Alice se quedo un rato más, supuse que me iba a decir algo más.

-Trata de no llorar esta noche, se que se te va a ser difícil cuando lo veas y aprovecha el momento. –me dijo Alice, no entendí lo que dijo ella y esto me extraño.

-¿De que estas hablando? –le pregunte a ella.

-Ya lo veras. –después que dijo esto desapareció. Después que se fue me quede ahí pensativo por lo que había dicho, termine de entrar a la casa y cerré la puerta.

-¿Saliste? –me pregunto una voz muy conocida para mi, me gire a ver a Bella y vi que estaba solamente con un short negro, una camiseta blanca y sandalias.

-No solo vinieron Alice y Jasper a decirme unas cosas ¿Te acuerdas de ellos no? –le pregunte a Bella.

-¿No son los que te ayudaron a sacarme de la discoteca? –me pregunto Bella.

-Si… ellos son –dije encogiéndome los hombros avergonzado-, perdón por la forma en que te saque de ahí.

-No te preocupes. –después que me dijo esto se fue hacia la cocina, me entro una curiosidad de ir a mi habitación a ver si también le cambiaron la decoración. Subí a mi habitación cuando abrí la puerta vi que mi cuarto tenia colores oscuros, tenia azul oscuro y marrón. Alice sabia que a mi me gustaban los colores oscuros.

Decidí bajar para hacerle compañía a Bella. Cuando llegue a la cocina vi que estaba preparando un sándwich.

-Veo que tenías hambre. –le dije a Bella señalando lo que estaba preparando.

-Si.

-¿Me puedes preparar uno a mi también? –le pregunte.

-Si, ya voy hacerlo.

Cuando termino de preparar el sándwich de ambos empezamos a comer. Le pregunte sobre su vida mientras yo no estaba, me había dicho que trabajaba en una tienda. Ella en ningún momento nombro a sus padres adoptivos, ella me dijo muy poco sobre ellos y sobre su vida.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? –me pregunto Bella, esto me incomodo. Sabia que ella era como Marie, no podía mentirle.

-En otro momento te lo digo. Yo te lo voy a decir, pero no ahora –le respondí a Bella. Después que terminamos de comer Bella lavo los platos y tomamos un poco de agua, Bella y yo subimos a nuestras habitaciones, pero primero la iba acompañar a su habitación.

-Hasta mañana Bella. – le dije mientras me acercaba para darle un beso su cabeza, cuando se lo di sentí que mis labios se quemaban literalmente, olía tan delicioso, ese olor que tenia me gustaba pero estaba mezclado con las drogas y eso no me gustaba para nada. –Que descanses. –después que le dije esto hice una gran fuerza de voluntad para poder irme de ahí e irme a mi habitación, entonces sentí la mano de Bella agarrar mi mano impidiéndome irme de ahí.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? –después que le dije esto ella miro fijamente a mis ojos, como si viera mi alma a través de esos ojos marrones intensos. Después de varios segundos de mirar a mis ojos me beso.

Estaba en shock por lo que había hecho, esto me impresiono bastante. Su beso era igual al de Marie, Bella me seguía besando pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba los besos que ella me daba. Bella se dio cuenta de esto y dejo de besarme, vi que sus mejillas se tornaban de color rojo, después entro a su habitación y cerro la puerta en mi cara, cuando hizo esto ahí fue que reaccione. Empecé a recordar las palabras que me había dicho Alice.

-_…aprovecha el momento._ –cuando recordé esto sonreí por aquel comentario, pero ¿por que me habrá dicho que no llorara? Esto me parece extraño…

Me quede parado ahí, y apoye mi frente sobre la puerta de su habitación. Quería entrar para hacerle compañía durante la noche pero no quise, porque se ve que Bella no me a agarrado la confianza suficiente aunque con el beso no se…

Escuche sus latidos y su respiración, aunque sonaba muy bajo para mí por su _escudo_. De un momento a otro su respiración se torno muy calmada, supuse que estaba dormida así que aproveche y entre a su habitación.

Cuando estuve adentro vi que se había quedado dormida con la misma ropa que tenia hace rato. Ella se encontraba durmiendo de lado mirando hacia la ventana, me acerque y me acosté en su cama, me puse de lado detrás de ella. Cuando hice esto Bella se giro hacia mi dirección.

Me quede mirándola embelesado, vi totalmente su rostro. Ella era hermosa durmiendo, no había cambiado en nada su rostro. Me dio la tentación de acariciar su mejilla, así que empecé acariciar delicadamente su mejilla sin despertarla.

-No has cambiado nada ¿lo sabias? –dije murmurando, tratando de que no me escuchara. –Bueno a excepción de tu cabello y tu personalidad, aun así me gusta. –después que le dije esto me acerque a ella y le di un leve beso en sus labios.

Después que se lo di, veo en su muñeca izquierda unas cicatrices rectas en forma horizontal. Cogi su mano izquierda y la acerque a mi para ver que era eso que tenia en su muñeca.

Cuando vi, sentí que mi corazón lo aplastaban y se empezaba abrir una herida muy grande que me dolía. Bella se automutilaba.

Empecé a llorar por lo que ella hacia, no quería que en una de esas cortadas se suicidara accidentalmente. Empecé a besar su muñeca izquierda con delicadeza.

-¿Mi amor que te ha pasado? ¿Qué te hicieron mientras yo no estuve? –le pregunte murmurándole y apretando con mis dos manos la mano izquierda de Bella. –No eres tu mi amor, no eres tu… -no pude decir mas por las lagrimas y el dolor que tenia.

Me calme un poco, iba ayudarla como sea. Iba hacerla feliz como fuera, pero después que vi esto me estoy dando cuenta que la vida de Bella no ha sido feliz para nada.

-Te amo, no quiero perderte de nuevo. Si mueres de nuevo te seguiré a donde sea y haré cualquier cosa para conseguirte. –le dije a Bella. –Te extrañe tanto, más de lo que te imaginas. –después que le dije esto a Bella me acerque a ella y le di otro beso leve en los labios, cuando se lo di vi que la comisura de sus labios hacia una pequeña sonrisa, después se giro quedándose a mis espaldas. Yo me acomode y acerque mas a mi a Bella abrazándola por su cintura, me quede ahí hasta que salio el sol.

* * *

¿Que les parecio el capitulo? Quise regalarles un capitulo más.

En mi blog esta el cuarto de Bella y Edward

Comenten please.

Bye.


	14. Bill

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y Bill de Charleine Harris, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

Esta historia es una corrección de la primera versión que hice.

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Bill**

_BELLA POV_

Ha pasado ya unas tres semanas mas o menos desde que me mude con Edward, desde que le di aquel beso a Edward, el se ha comportado extraño. Desde aquel beso se volvió sobreprotector conmigo, sentía que a cualquier lugar a donde iba sentía que alguien estaba mirándome.

Con respecto a mis drogas todavía no me ha capturado, yo digo que el presiente que las tomo y me he dado cuenta que cada vez que voy a trabajar consigo mi cuarto un poquito diferente a como lo dejo. Yo no le digo nada a él por eso, pero lo que no quiero que descubra es la caja negra.

Con mi trabajo decidí cambiarme ya que en donde vivo ahora queda muy lejos a donde trabajo. Decidí trabajar en una tienda de ropa cerca de la urbanización, trabajo de ocho de la mañana hasta las siete de la noche.

Con mis fiestas de fines de semana, siempre llamo a Rosalie para reunirnos. Las veces que hacemos esto me escapo de la casa sin que se de cuenta Edward, muchas veces me atrapaba y me castigaba, otras veces no. Por lo que me he dado cuenta a el no le gusta que me la pase con Rosalie y que vuelva a mis malos pasos.

De vez en cuando Jasper y Alice iban a la casa a visitar a Edward, y cada vez que venían me iba a mi habitación por mi propia voluntad y me pongo a escuchar música o a utilizar la laptop, o ambas.

Había salido al trabajo y quería estar un rato mas en la calle así que me fui a un bar-restaurante que quedaba cerca de mi trabajo. Empezó a sonar el celular que me había regalado Edward hace tres días, busque el teléfono en mi bolso y vi que me estaba llamando Edward.

-Hola Edward. –dije saludándolo.

-_¿Dónde estas? Jasper y Alice trajeron pizza, tu favorita. _–me respondió Edward.

-Acabo de salir del trabajo, voy a comer en la calle –dije cuando llegue al bar-restaurante.

-_Vamos Bella_ -dijo Edward tratando de convencerme.

-De acuerdo. –le respondí. –Nos vemos después.

-_De acuerdo, te espero._ –después que dijo esto colgó y yo hice lo mismo.

Entre al bar-restaurante y me senté en una mesa que estaba junto a la ventana, una camarera se me acerco para darme el cuaderno para pedir mi orden. Vi todo lo que había así que decidí por una hamburguesa y de beber una coca-cola.

-¿Puedo pedir su orden? –me dijo la camarera.

-Deseo una hamburguesa y una coca-cola –le respondí devolviéndole el cuaderno.

-¿Algo mas?

-No, mas nada.

La camarera se fue y mire hacia la ventana, y empecé a recordar mi vida. No se porque me dio por pensar esto. ¿Como Edward puede adoptarme siendo una drogadicta?

Ya se. Porque me quiere mucho.

Pero no creo que pase mas allá de padrino e ahijada, por como reacciono cuando le di el beso en la entrada de mi habitación.

Maldición. A veces deseo no ser nada de el.

Deje de mirar a la ventana y mire hacia las personas del bar-restaurante. Y vi a una persona que para mi era lo mas hermoso que había visto.

Había un hombre como a dos mesas de distancia a la mía. El hombre tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, tenía el pelo más o menos corto. Tenía la piel pálida, era parecida a la de Edward pero más oscura. El hombre debía tener como unos 40 años…

El hombre levanto su vista hacia mi… sus ojos eran de color azul. Cuando me miro gire mi vista hacia mi mesa, estaba apenada por lo que había hecho. Luche para no volver a mirarlo, así que mire de nuevo hacia la ventana.

-Aquí esta su orden señorita –dijo una camarera que me distrajo, yo me gire hacia ella para recibir mi plato.

-Gracias.

Empecé a comer y veía disimuladamente al hombre y algunas veces el hombre me devolvía la mirada y yo trataba de ocultarla como sea. De un momento a otro se acerco una persona y levante mi cabeza para ver quien era.

Era el hombre que estaba sentado a dos mesas de distancia a la mía…

-Hola. –dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba.

-…Hola –dije un poco nerviosa.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí? Bueno ya me senté, si quieres me voy. –dijo el hombre.

-Si quieres quédate, yo no tengo ningún problema. –le dije al hombre

-Me fije que me estabas mirando mucho cuando estaba en la mesa de allá –dijo el hombre, señalando la mesa donde se encontraba antes.

-Perdón si te mire mucho –le dije al hombre bajando la mirada.

-No te preocupes –me dijo el hombre dedicándome una sonrisa. –Me llamo Bill Compton -dijo mientras ofrecía su mano.

-Bella Swan. –dije mientras agarraba su mano. Cada vez que me presentaba con alguien, decia mi antiguo apellido, el de mis padres verdaderos. Pero cuando era algo legal era con el nombre de mis padres adoptivos.

El hombre y yo nos quedamos hablando por horas, hasta que vi que alguien entro al bar-restaurante desesperado, era Edward.

Mierda.

-Oh no. –dije mirando hacia Edward y Edward cuando me vio me devolvió la mirada furioso.

-¿Qué pasa? –el hombre vio hacia donde estaba mirando y cuando Edward lo vio su cara se transformo en preocupación, Edward se acerco rápidamente a mi.

-Bella nos vamos. –dijo agarrando mi mano a la cual me pude zafar fácilmente.

-Hola Edward ¿Cómo estas? Yo estoy bien ¿y tu? –Dije sarcástica- Oye te presento a un amigo que acabo de conocer el se llama... -estaba continuando con mi sarcasmo hasta que Bill me interrumpio.

-Me llamo Bill Compton –dijo dirigiéndose a Edward.

-Mucho gusto Bill, me llamo Edward Cullen –dijo estrechándole la mano a Bill y despues la solto. -Nos vamos ahora Bella –dijo jalándome haciendo levantarme de donde estaba.

-Yo no soy de_ esos_ Edward. –dijo Bill mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pero aun no confío a los que son como _tú_. –le dijo Edward a Bill. No entendía para nada de lo que estaban hablando.

-Entonces ella –dijo dirigiéndose a mi.- no debería andar con alguien como _tú _si vamos al caso. –después que Bill dijo eso Edward miro molesto a Bill. -Adiós Bella. Espero encontrarnos de nuevo algún día. –dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Igual. –dije mientras Edward me jalaba para salir del bar-restaurante.

Cuando estuvimos afuera, me zafe de Edward y lo empuje, a la cual como siempre nunca lograba moverlo.

-¿Qué coño te pasa Edward? ¿Ahora no puedo conocer a ningún hombre? –le dije furiosa a Edward.

-Si puedes conocer a los hombres que quieras pero a ese no. –dijo tratando de agarrar mi mano a la cual no me deje.

-¿Por qué? ¿Y que quiso decir Bill que no puedo andar con personas como _tú_? –le dije haciéndole énfasis el tu a Edward. Edward se quedo callado y miro hacia otro lado, se veía que estaba incomodo.

-¿No tienes confianza en mi? –tratando de mirarlo a los ojos, y Edward trataba de evitarme con la mirada. A lo que supuse que el no confiaba en mi, esto me dolió mucho.

-De acuerdo. –dije bajando la mirada tratando de retener las lagrimas, me gire y me fui hacia el auto. En eso sentí que Edward me agarraba la mano y me giraba hacia el.

-Por favor Bella no llores…-dijo Edward tratando de calmarme hasta que le interrumpí.

-Suéltame, –dije zafándome de el –quiero ir a casa. –le termine de decir molesta. Edward bajo la mirada y camino hacia el auto. Me dolió rechazarle pero él no confiaba en mi.

Ambos nos montamos en el auto y no hablamos durante todo el camino, aunque sentía a veces la mirada de Edward sobre mí.

* * *

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

Para el momento que hice la historia estaba hipnotizada viendo "_True Blood_" y estaba enamorada platonicamente de Bill. Aun así amo tanto a Edward como a Bill.

En mi blog subi una foto de Bill.

Comenten please.

Bye.


	15. Dolor y Celos

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y Bill de Charleine Harris, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

Esta historia es una corrección de la primera versión que hice.

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Dolor y Celos**

_BELLA POV_

Cuando llegamos a casa apenas Edward estaciono el auto en el garaje de la casa salí del auto y camine rápido para entrar a la casa. Pero antes de abrir la puerta de la casa Edward me agarro de la mano, me giro hacia el y me arrincono sobre una pared.

-Perdón por no confiar en ti. –me dijo Edward con tristeza.

-¿Cómo tu no puedes confiar en mi? Yo te quiero mucho y quiero saber más de ti Edward. –dije tratando de contener las lagrimas.

-Por favor no llores. Me duele cuando vas a llorar –me dijo acunando mi rostro con sus dos manos. Y en eso me dio un gran impulso por abrazarlo y ocultar mi cara en su pecho, empecé a llorar, él lo que hizo fue abrazarme y besar mi cabeza.

Yo levante mi rostro hacia él y vi que su rostro estaba contraído por la tristeza que tenía. Con una de sus manos limpio mis rastros de lagrimas, se sentía tan bien cuando me tocaba el rostro. Poco a poco me iba acercando a su rostro y el hacia lo mismo, cuando estuvimos a poco centímetros para besarnos, alguien abrió la puerta…

-Hola cariño –dijo una mujer demasiado hermosa. La mujer era mas alta que yo, su color de piel era como el de Edward, era pelirroja, su cabello era rizado y le llegaba a la mitad de espalda, sus ojos eran igual de negros que los de Edward. La mujer se acerco y abrazo a Edward, después lo beso. Esto si fue un golpe demasiado bajo para mi, mi cuerpo no se movía, no podía reaccionar. Lo que hice fue girar mi cabeza hacia otro lado. ¿Será que ella es su novia? Vi que Edward se dejo besar.

Si, debe ser su novia.

-Bella. –me llamo Edward distrayéndome de mis pensamientos, yo gire mi cabeza hacia él como si no fuera pasado nada. Edward me miraba con algo de preocupación. –Te presento a una amiga… -cuando me dijo amiga lo interrumpí.

-No parece amiga tuya, parece más bien tu novia. –dije con indiferencia aunque en mi voz se noto fue molestia.

-Es una amiga Bella. –dijo con seriedad. –Ella es Victoria.

-Mucho gusto Bella –dijo Victoria ofreciendo su mano para estrecharla, a la cual agarre. Había algo en esta mujer que me asustaba en cierta manera y no confiaba ella, dentro de mí sentía que me alejara de ella inmediatamente. Pero me resistí. –Vamos a pasar así comes la pizza que trajo Alice. –me dijo Edward sonriendo.

-D-de acuerdo. –dije un poco asustada. La mujer entro a la casa dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos.

-¿Bella estas bien? –me pregunto preocupado. –Mira como estas, estas pálida.

-Estoy bien Edward.

Los dos entramos a la casa, salude a Jasper y a Alice. Edward me entrego la pizza, no tenia hambre pero no se la quería rechazar a Alice así que me la comí obligatoriamente.

Los cinco -mas bien los cuatro porque yo no hablaba- empezamos a hablar tonterias. Yo no tenia muchas ganas de hablar lo que hacia era asentir con la cabeza o decir si o no, decía muy pocas palabras.

Normalmente hablo, pero en esta ocasión apenas puedo hablar. Y también que estoy dolida porque Edward no me había dicho que tenia novia, aunque el diga que es una amiga no lo parece.

En ocasiones Victoria miraba a Edward como si fuera de su propiedad y nadie se puede acercar. Esto me molesto mucho, quería irme de ahí.

-Disculpen me tengo que ir, tengo mucho sueño. Adiós a todos. –después que dije esto todos me devolvieron la despedida, Edward en el momento en que iba acercarse a mi Victoria lo agarro de la mano.

-¿Cariño también vas a irte a dormir? –dijo la idiota de Victoria.

-Suéltame que no soy tu novio. –dijo Edward zafándose de la mano de Victoria.

Yo camine rápido a mi habitación, cuando llegue a la puerta alguien me agarro la mano y me arrincono en la puerta, era Edward, tenia la mirada triste.

-No es mi novia Bella. –dijo Edward.

-Se nota que son una hermosa pareja. –dije con una media sonrisa.

-Ella no es nada para mí. Ella solo es una amiga, solo que esta obsesionada conmigo y quiere que sea su novio.

-¿En serio? Pues yo no me lo creo y sabes que mejor me voy a dormir. Ya estoy harta de tus malditas mentiras. –dije molesta.

-Se que tu no tienes sueño. –dijo Edward serio.

-Si la tengo ahora si me disculpas, hasta mañana. –abrí la puerta de mi habitación, entre y la cerré con llave.

Me fui hacia mi cama y empecé a llorar, mis gritos los ahogaba con una almohada para que no me escuchara. Lo que me entristece mucho es que él no me había dicho que tenia novia y que sentía como si me hubiera engañado. Era tanto dolor que tenia en el pecho que busque entre mis cosas mi pequeña navaja y me hice una pequeña cortada en mi muñeca.

Cuando lo hice empecé a ver aquel color rojo carmín llamado sangre, la cual era mucha la que estaba despidiendo. Fui al baño y trate de parar la sangre, en eso escuche que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-¡BELLA ABRE LA PUERTA! –dijo Edward a través de la puerta, golpeando la puerta desesperado.

No le preste atención a sus voces, trataba de parar la sangre pero no podía todavía seguía sangrando. De un momento a otro empecé a sentirme un poco débil y caí al piso del baño, en eso escuche un estruendo. Después alguien se acerco al baño.

-Por dios Bella ¿Qué has hecho? –dijo Edward viéndome con dolor. Lo último que vi fue que Edward se acercaba.

* * *

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

En mi blog esta la foto de Victoria.

Comenten please.

Bye.


	16. Victoria y Un Vampiro Suspicaz

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y Bill de Charleine Harris, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

Esta historia es una corrección de la primera versión que hice.

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Victoria y Un Vampiro Suspicaz**

_EDWARD POV_

Ha pasado un mes desde que Bella se mudo conmigo y desde que me di cuenta que era mi amada. Desde ese día me comporto muy sobreprotector con ella y a veces la vigilaba hacia donde iba, pero muchas veces tenía complicaciones cuando hacia esto. Siempre "desaparecía" ante mis sentidos. Bella no le gustaba que la cuidara tanto, a ella le molestaba.

Sabia que Bella consumía drogas, en su sangre se lo podía oler. Había registrado su cuarto mientras ella va a trabajar, pero no conseguía absolutamente nada. Para mi curiosidad trate de buscar aquella caja negra, pero tampoco la conseguía, Bella sabia como esconder sus cosas. Cuando Bella se mudo conmigo decidió cambiarse de trabajo, por uno que estaba cerca de la urbanización donde vivimos.

Bella siempre los fines de semanas se escapa de casa para verse con Rosalie. Algunas veces la atrapaba, otras veces no. Ella era muy rebelde, no obedecía reglas. Muchas veces les pedía a Jasper y a Alice que la vigilaran pero les pasaba lo mismo que a mi, Bella se les "escapaba".

Mis amigos venían a mi casa para hablar un rato conmigo, cuando Bella se daba cuenta no se quedaba con nosotros para hablar, ella se iba a su habitación. Antes, cuando era niña ella era bastante sociable y le gustaba hablar con mis amigos, pero ahora no hace eso.

El día de hoy quería que Bella socializara con Alice y Jasper, también tratar de decirle la verdad sobre mí a Bella. Mis dos amigos vivieron a mi casa y estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que iba hacer. Entre conversación y conversación que tenia con mis dos amigos, busque mi celular y empecé a marcar el numero nuevo de Bella que le regale hace tres días.

-¿Cuál es la comida favorita de Bella? –me pregunto Alice mientras yo estaba marcando.

-La pizza con queso mozzarella, pepperoni y champiñones. –le respondí cuando me puse la bocina en mi oído. Mientras estaba esperando que atendiera Bella, vi que Alice estaba haciendo un conjuro y aparecio de la nada la pizza favorita de Bella. Cuando atendió el celular escuche aquella voz aguda que quería escuchar.

_-Hola Edward._ –dijo Bella saludándome a través del celular.

-¿Dónde estas? Jasper y Alice trajeron pizza, tu favorita.–le respondí.

-_Acabo de salir del trabajo, voy a comer en la calle_ –dijo Bella.

-Vamos Bella –dije tratando de convencerla.

-_De acuerdo. _–Me respondió resignada –_Nos vemos después._

-De acuerdo, te espero. –después que dije esto colgué y metí mi celular en un bolsillo del pantalón. –Ella viene en camino. –les dije a mis amigos.

-Presiento que ella va a tardar bastante tiempo afuera –me dijo Alice.

-No lo creo –le respondí a Alice.

-Bella es igual que tu en cierta personalidad que tiene. –me dijo Jasper. –Ella es rebelde y a veces sarcástica. Como tu.

-Por favor no empiecen a compararla conmigo. Ella no es mi hija –dije un poco molesto.

-Ella puede pasar como tu hija. –Dijo Alice.

-Si pero la mayoría de sus rasgos físicos son iguales a los de Marie –le dije a Alice.

-Lo sabemos, pero te estamos diciendo Edward. Ella en parte se parece a ti, pero también a Marie.

Y vi que la cara de Alice se transformo en preocupación y miro hacia la puerta de entrada.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? –le pregunte con preocupación a mi amiga.

-¿Te acuerdas de Victoria? –me pregunto con voz asustada.

-Si aquella molestosa Grigori, que estaba obsesionada conmigo… ¿pero que tiene que ver ella con lo que tienes? –le pregunte extrañado a Alice, y al rato después que yo le pregunto eso sonó el timbre.

Cuando sonó, supuse de que Alice estaba así porque Victoria venia hacia mi casa. Y la persona quien estaba tocando la puerta era ella, si Bella venia hacia acá y Victoria olía su sangre la iba a matar. Esto me asusto también.

Fui hacia la puerta de entrada, vi que en estos momentos su aura se encontraba el agresivo púrpura –como todo demonio en el infierno-, el calmado azul claro y el feliz bermellón, se encontraba muy feliz al verme y ya se porque.

Abrí la puerta y vi que no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Ella era mas alta que Bella, tiene un cuerpo demasiado sensual aunque a mi no me llama la atención por nada del mundo, ella es pelirroja, su cabello es rizado le llegaba a mitad de espalda.

Esta Grigori o Vigilante –como se les conoce mayormente en el infierno y en muchas escrituras-, es molestosa. Ella gusta de mi, pero a mi no me llama la atención en lo absoluto. Victoria tiene la capacidad de intimidar a cualquier criatura o raza y lo utiliza la mayoría del tiempo cuando quiere conseguir algo.

Conmigo no lo ha intentado porque sabe que si hace eso, le va a ir mal, muy mal. Muchos Vigilantes han intentado atacarme con sus poderes, pero siempre terminan muertos por mí.

Cuando me vio su aura que se encontraba de un feliz bermellón, paso a ser un lujurioso rojo oscuro.

-Hola Edward –dijo con voz sensual, a la cual la vi con indiferencia.

-Hola Victoria –dije en tono indiferente y con un poco de molestia.

-¿Puedo pasar? –me pregunto inocentemente.

-Victoria no quiero que me seduzcas mas, de acuerdo –cuando dije esto su aura lujuriosa se quito y solo quedo el azul claro.

-Solo lo hice para bromear contigo Eddie –dijo en tono burlón.

-No me digas Eddie, dime Edward –dije molesto.

-De acuerdo. ¿Me puedes dejar pasar? –me pregunto.

-Si. Pero quiero que sepas que estoy viviendo con una humana. –le advertí a Victoria.

-¿Para que tienes la comida como mascota? –dijo Victoria.

-No es tu problema –le respondí frío.

Los dos fuimos hacia la sala, en donde se encontraban mis amigos. Alice me vio ha los ojos preocupada.

-_¿Por qué la invitaste? ¡Estas loco!_ –dijo Alice en mi mente.

-_Quiero que vigiles a Victoria, cuando Bella llegue aquí_ –le respondí en mi cabeza.

-_De acuerdo._ –dijo Alice.

Los cuatro conversamos hasta que vi que el reloj de pared marcaba las diez de la noche, y Bella no había regresado. Me levante rápidamente y busque las llaves del auto.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? –pregunto Victoria.

-Tengo que buscar a alguien. –le respondí. Me fui hacia la puerta de entrada, antes de irme vi los ojos de Alice.

-_Si vez algo de Bella me llamas y vigila que Victoria no me siga._ –dije en mi cabeza a lo cual Alice asintió. Salí de la casa y me fui hacia el auto, prendí el motor y empecé a manejar.

Fui a todos los lugares donde ella frecuentaba pero no la conseguía, hasta que empezó a sonar mi celular mientras estaba manejando hacia otro lugar. Saque mi celular del bolsillo y vi que era Alice, atendí rápido la llamada.

-¿Qué paso Alice? ¿Vistes a Bella?

-_Ve al bar-restaurante que esta cerca del trabajo de Bella. ¡Rápido!_ –dijo Alice desesperada. Colgué el teléfono y empecé a manejar rápido hacia donde me dijo Alice.

Cuando llegue estacione el auto y me baje rápido, entre hacia el bar-restaurante desesperado buscando a Bella. Cuando mire a Bella su rostro se había tornado asustado y vi que ella estaba con un hombre, a la cual me molesto.

El hombre tenía un aura extraña, nada mas tenia azul claro pero ese azul claro era muy pálido. Alice me había explicado ese tipo de aura, pero no logro recordar.

-Oh no. –dijo Bella asustada.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo el hombre que estaba con Bella, cuando el hombre se giro vi su rostro. Vi que su color de piel era pálida, pero no como la mía si no mas oscura y tenia una belleza indescriptible, pero no llega a la misma belleza que tenemos los Ángeles Caídos.

No puede ser… es un vampiro. Su aura y su físico lo dicen todo. Yo no confío en este tipo de raza. Muchas veces ellos consiguen la confianza de los humanos para poder matarlos fácilmente. ¿Pero como Bella lo conoció?

Me acerque rápido a ella, pero a paso humano. Cuando estuve ahí sentí la mirada del hombre en mí y su aura se volvió suspicaz.

-Bella nos vamos. –dije mientras agarraba la mano de Bella y ella se pudo zafar fácilmente de mi.

-Hola Edward ¿Cómo estas? Yo estoy bien ¿y tu? –Dijo sarcástica- Oye te presento a un amigo que acabo de conocer el se llama…

-Me llamo Bill Compton –dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a mí, y yo gire mi cabeza para mirarlo.

-Mucho gusto Bill, me llamo Edward Cullen –dije estrechándole la mano a Bill. -Nos vamos ahora Bella –dije jalándola de la mano haciendo que se levantara de donde estaba.

-Yo no soy de_ esos_ Edward. –dijo Bill mirándome a los ojos. A cual yo supuse que el sabia mi condición y yo la de el.

-Pero aun no confío a los que son como _tú_. –le dije a Bill.

-Entonces ella –dijo dirigiéndose a Bella.- no debería andar con alguien como _tú _si vamos al caso. – cuando Bill dijo eso fue un golpe bajo para mi, él tenia razón. -Adiós Bella. Espero encontrarnos de nuevo algún día. –dijo Bill mirando a Bella a los ojos.

Después de esa pequeña e incomoda conversación jale de la mano a Bella para que saliera de ahí, Bella había dicho algo pero no le preste atención. Cuando estuvimos afuera Bella se zafo de mi agarre y sentí que me había empujado, a la cual no lo logro hacer.

-¿Qué coño te pasa Edward? ¿Ahora no puedo conocer a ningún hombre? –me dijo Bella furiosa.

-Si puedes conocer a los hombres que quieras pero a ese no. –dije tratando de agarrar su mano, pero Bella no se dejo. Si fuera por mi no conociera ninguno.

-¿Por qué? ¿Y que quiso decir Bill que no puedo andar con personas como _tú_? –me dijo Bella haciendo énfasis tú. No sabia que responderle, este seria un muy mal momento para decirle quien era yo. La mirada de Bella me hacia sentir incomodo, por lo tanto para evitar su mirada mire hacia otro lado.

-¿No tienes confianza en mi? – me dijo Bella tratando de mirarme a los ojos, y lo que hacia era evitarla.

-De acuerdo. –dijo Bella con dolor, me fije que tenia y empecé a ver su aura, después de tanto tiempo sin verla la pude ver.

Su aura todavía era igual a la de Marie, pero en esta aura no tenia nada de inocencia, estaba el agresivo púrpura, el gris deprimido, el rojo furioso, el rojo oscuro lujurioso, azul oscuro suspicaz, plateado triste y el azul enamorado. Pero poco a poco se iba desapareciendo ese azul.

¿Será que… esta enamorada de mi? Yo creo que si. Vi que Bella se fue hasta el auto y fui tras de ella para agarrarle la mano, sabia que ella tenia ganas de llorar y tenia un gran impulso para ir a besarla. Cuando agarre su mano y la gire hacia mi, su escudo volvió aparecer y no pude ver "nada".

-Por favor Bella no llores…-dije tratando de calmarla hasta que Bella me interrumpió.

-Suéltame, –dijo zafándose de mi –quiero ir a casa. –me dijo molesta. Me dolió mucho que me haya rechazado, debo decirle todo sobre mí lo antes posible pero no en este momento. Baje la mirada y camine hasta el auto, ambos nos montamos.

Mientras manejaba hasta la casa, miraba a Bella todo el tiempo, no hablábamos ni nada durante todo el camino. Sabía que Bella estaba enamorada de mí, pero después del incidente de ahora… mejor no pienso en eso. La voy a conquistar como de lugar.

Pero lo que mas me preocupa es cuando conozca a Victoria.

* * *

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

Comenten please.

Bye.


	17. Escudo

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y Bill de Charleine Harris, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

Esta historia es una corrección de la primera versión que hice.

* * *

**Capitulo 17: Escudo**

_EDWARD POV_

Cuando llegamos a casa, apenas estacione el auto en el garaje de la casa Bella salio del auto y corrió hacia la puerta de la casa. Me baje rápido del auto y la alcance, le agarre su mano, la gire hacia mí y la arrincone sobre una pared para que no se escapara de mí.

-Perdón por no confiar en ti. –le dije con tristeza a Bella.

-¿Cómo tu no puedes confiar en mi? Yo te quiero mucho y quiero saber más de ti Edward. –dijo Bella tratando de contener las lagrimas.

-Por favor no llores. Me duele cuando vas a llorar –dije en el momento cuando estaba acunando su rostro con mis dos manos. Y en eso Bella me abrazo y oculto su rostro en mi pecho, sentí que mi camisa empezó a mojarse. Bella estaba llorando. Lo que hice fue abrazarla y besarla en su cabello, tenia ganas de llorar también pero me contuve.

Al rato después Bella levanto su rostro, vi que había rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Con una de mis manos se las limpie, note que a Bella le gustaba que le tocara sus mejillas.

Estos momentos se sentía tan mágico, no quería que se rompiera esta burbuja que teníamos. Me di cuenta que Bella se acercaba poco a poco a mi y yo hacia lo mismo. Empecé a escuchar voces en mi cabeza pero no le preste atención, cuando estuvimos a centímetros de chocar nuestros labios, sentí la presencia de Victoria y eso hizo que se rompiera la burbuja.

¡Maldita sea!

Victoria abrió la puerta y nos vio a los dos, su aura se encontraba un furioso rojo y un odioso negro.

-Hola cariño –dijo Victoria con tono falso. Ella se acerco y abrazo me abrazo, después sin esperar esto me beso. Cuando hizo esto sentí asqueroso sus besos, con fuerza sobrehumana me separe de ella y vi que el aura de Bella se notaba demasiado el gris y el plateado. Mire molesto a Victoria, y ella se alejo con miedo.

-No vuelvas hacer eso. –le dije a Victoria intimidándola. Victoria lo que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza.

Me gire hacia Bella y vi que estaba viendo hacia otro lado, estaba viendo al vacío. Su aura me entristecía mucho.

-Bella. –cuando la llame me di cuenta que estaba metida en su cabeza y la distraje. Pero aun así me preocupaba. –Te presento a una amiga… -cuando le dije esto su cara se transformo en molestia, su aura se volvió un poco rojo y me interrumpió.

-No parece amiga tuya, parece más bien tu novia. –dijo Bella con molestia.

-Es una amiga Bella. –dije con seriedad, estaba molesto con Victoria por lo que había hecho hace rato. –Ella es Victoria.

-Mucho gusto Bella –dijo Victoria ofreciendo su mano para estrecharla, en el momento en que Bella y Victoria estrecharon sus manos el aura de Bella se volvió totalmente naranja, estaba asustada. Su color de piel se había puesto pálida, me di cuenta que Victoria había aplicado intimidación en ella. –Vamos a pasar así comes la pizza que trajo Alice.

-D-de acuerdo. –dijo Bella asustada. Victoria entro a la casa dejándonos a Bella y a mi solos. Estaba muy preocupado por Bella, su escudo al parecer no quería colocarse en ningún momento.

-¿Bella estas bien? –le pregunte preocupado. –Mira como estas, estas pálida.

-Estoy bien Edward. –me dijo Bella calmada, pero en su aura no lo estaba.

Los dos entramos a la casa, Bella saludo a Jasper y a Alice. A Bella le entregue la pizza, ella la agarro y empezó a comérsela.

Mientras hablábamos miraba todo el tiempo a Bella y yo sentía encima la mirada de Victoria, quería golpearla hasta matarla. Eso lo haría después.

-_Victoria le aplico Intimidación a Bella._ –me dijo Alice en mi cabeza mientras hablábamos de tonterías y yo no quitaba la vista de encima a Bella. –_Bella tiene el escudo por el piso, ya ahora puedo verla por completo._

-_Yo se Alice._ –le respondí a Alice en mi cabeza.

-_¿Puedo golpear a Victoria?_ –me pregunto Alice.

-_Vamos a dejar eso para después._ –le respondí.

Vi que Bella hablaba poco, solo asentía la cabeza o decía palabras monosílabas. Llego un momento en que Bella se sintió incomoda en donde se encontraba.

-Disculpen me tengo que ir, tengo mucho sueño. Adiós a todos. –después que dijo esto todos les devolvimos la despedida menos yo. Me acerque a ella, en el momento en que hacia esto alguien me agarro de la mano deteniéndome de lo que iba hacer, supuse que era Victoria.

-¿Cariño también vas a irte a dormir? –dijo Victoria. Gire mi cabeza a donde se encontraba Victoria, y la mire molesto.

-Suéltame que no soy tu novio –le dije a Victoria zafándome de su mano y vi que su aura se torno demasiado roja.

Vi que Bella camino demasiado rápido a su habitación, yo la seguí. En el momento en que Bella iba abrir la puerta de su habitación le agarre su mano y la arrincone en la puerta de su habitación.

Sabia porque Bella estaba así y era por dos cosas. La primera porque Victoria me beso, a Bella le dolió mucho que haya visto eso. Y la segunda que la maldita de Victoria la intimido, y la intimido para hacerle saber a Bella que yo soy propiedad de ella, esto no es la primera vez que pasa.

No quería que Bella pensara que Victoria era mi pareja, para nada. Mi corazón estaba con Bella.

-No es mi novia Bella.

-Se nota que son una hermosa pareja –dijo Bella con media sonrisa.

-Ella no es nada para mí. Ella solo es una amiga, solo que esta obsesionada conmigo y quiere que sea su novio. –le dije a Bella.

-¿En serio? Edward acaso no miras la forma en que ella te mira, ¿estas ciego? –me respondió Bella.

-Se la forma en que ella me mira, pero yo no le presto atención. –le dije serio a Bella.

-Sabes que mejor me voy a dormir. Ya estoy harta de tus malditas mentiras. –dijo Bella molesta.

-Se que tu no tienes sueño. –le respondí.

-Si la tengo ahora si me disculpas, hasta mañana –Bella abrió la puerta de su habitación, entro y escuche que la cerro con llave, me quede ahí con la frente apoyada en la puerta y escuche Bella estaba llorando, cuando escuche esto también me puse a llorar.

Baje molesto hacia la sala y apenas vi a Victoria, corrí hasta a ella, la agarre por el cuello y la empuje hacia una pared de la sala. Cuando hice esto escuche un crujido en la pared y esto no me importo.

-¡¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO VICTORIA? –le dije furioso a Victoria -¡TU SABES MUY BIEN QUE NOSOTROS NO SOMOS NADA!

-¿Amas a aquella humana? Tú sabes que es contra las reglas Edward. A menos que quieras tener como hijo a un anticristo.

-¡Si! ¡Yo la amo y tu no tenias que hacer esa mierda! ¡Debería matarte en este mismo instante! –le dije molesto a Victoria, poco a poco iba apretando mas su cuello.

-No lo volveré hacer ¡Lo juro! –dijo Victoria suplicándome. La solté y Victoria puso su mano en su cuello.

En eso empiezo a oler a sangre, pero en esa sangre era un olor muy conocido… Era Bella. Vi que Jasper se iba rápido de mi casa y Victoria abrió los ojos como platos, en sus ojos había hambre. En el momento en que Victoria iba a correr para cazar ese dulce olor, Alice se adelanto e hizo lo mismo que le hice a Victoria hace rato. Todo esto sucedió en segundos.

-¡Corre hacia el cuarto de Bella! ¡Rápido! Yo me voy a encargar de ella –me dijo Alice. Empecé a correr a velocidad sobrehumana hasta la habitación de Bella, cuando llegue toque la puerta con desesperación.

-¡BELLA ABRE LA PUERTA! –dije gritando, al no recibir respuesta por parte de Bella. Escuche que su corazón iba disminuyendo esto me asusto y le di un golpe a la puerta haciendo que se abriera la puerta de forma forzosa.

Vi que en piso de la habitación de Bella había manchas de sangre, esas manchas de sangre hacían un camino hasta el baño. Fui hasta el baño y vi a Bella tirada en el piso tratando de parar la sangre, estaba sangrando mucho por la muñeca.

-Por dios Bella ¿Qué has hecho? –dije con dolor en la voz. Vi que sus parpados se estaban cerrando lentamente y luchaban por abrirse, me di cuenta que sus ojos estaban diferentes. Sus ojos tenían como una tonalidad violeta mezclada con marrón, su corazón empezaba a dejar de latir, su aura estaba desapareciendo. Me acerque a ella rápido, me agache y la acune en mis brazos.

-¡ALICE! –la llame a todo pulmón y enseguida vino ella hacia el baño.

-Acuéstala en la cama –dijo señalándome hacia la cama de Bella. Hice lo que me pidió Alice, los latidos de su corazón iban desapareciendo, no quería que muriera de nuevo otra vez en mis brazos.

-¡Apártate! –dijo Alice empujándome haciéndome apartar de Bella. Alice agarro con su mano derecha la muñeca de Bella donde se había cortado, coloco su mano en la herida y cerro sus ojos.

En eso Alice aparto la mano en donde la tenía colocada como si se estuviera quemando la mano y empezó a gritar de dolor.

-¿Alice que tienes? –le pregunte preocupado. Cuando me vio me enseño la palma de su mano y vi que la palma de su mano, aparte de que había sangre de Bella había sangre de Alice y la palma de su mano estaba como si le hubieran echado acido.

-Hay… que llevarla a un hospital… rápido –me dijo Alice con dificultad por el dolor que tenia en su mano.

Cargue a Bella y Alice con otra mano sana nos teletransporto a los tres hacia un hospital. Cuando llegamos estábamos afuera del hospital entramos rápido y empezamos a pedir auxilio.

Nos atendieron rápido y a Bella la llevaron a una sala de urgencias, los doctores vieron que Alice estaba ensangrentada en una mano pero Alice no se dejo que le revisaran la mano dijo que estaba así por la sangre que derramo Bella en la muñeca.

Mientras atendían a Bella, los minutos me parecían una eternidad y Alice acompañándome trataba de tranquilizarme.

-Edward cálmate. Ella estará bien –me dijo con voz tranquila.

-¿Y si no lo va a estar Alice? ¿Y si ella…?

-Se que te lo esta diciendo alguien que es del infierno, pero ten fe. Ella va estar bien.

Me tape el rostro con mis dos manos y escuche a Alice quejarse, me gire a ver que tenía. Se estaba quejando de la mano.

-¿Cómo estas con la mano?

-Me arde un poco la mano.-dijo Alice mientras se veía la mano, después se giro hacia mi- Al parecer su escudo se activo cuando ya estaba débil y cuando la intente de curar sentí que mi mano se quemaba. Al parecer su sangre hizo efecto en mí como si fuera acido.

-Lo que me extraño fue ver que… antes de cerrar sus ojos, el color de sus ojos tenían una tonalidad violeta. –le dije a Alice.

-A lo mejor su escudo estaba en su máximo punto. ¿No te acuerdas que a Marie también le cambiaban los ojos cuando utilizaba a su máximo punto sus poderes? –me dijo Alice haciéndome recordar aquellos ojos atemorizantes de color miel intenso.

-Si lo recuerdo. Lo mas lógico es que se cambiaran de color miel ¿no? –le dije a Alice.

-Creo que Bella es diferente que Marie o los poderes que tiene al ser diferentes puede haber un cambio de color de ojos. Son hipótesis Edward. –me dijo Alice.

Vi que un doctor se acerco a nosotros y nos dijo que Bella se encontraba en perfecto estado, y que si hubiéramos tardado mas tiempo hubiera muerto.

-Ya pueden pasar a verla –nos dijo el doctor-, en estos momentos se encuentra dormida.

Me fui hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Bella. Cuando entre vi a mi niña dormida, agarre una de las sillas que se encontraban ahí y la acerque a la cama. Agarre su mano derecha que era donde se había mutilado y empecé acariciar el dorso de su mano.

Me quede esperando ahí hasta que se despertara.

* * *

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

Quise darles un capitulo mas ya que el que publique ahora es más de lo mismo.

Comenten please.

Bye.


	18. Inconciencia

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y Bill de Charleine Harris, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

Esta historia es una corrección de la primera versión que hice.

* * *

**Capitulo 18: Inconciencia**

_VICTORIA POV_

Esa maldita humana me quito a mi Edward, él es mío y de nadie mas. Me molesta que no pueda hacerle nada a ella, porque si no viene Alice o Jasper, o Edward a golpearme. Tengo que conseguir la manera de destruirla como sea.

¡Tengo una idea! Tengo que hablar con Alec.

Alec es un ángel caído, es un poco mas joven que Edward. El tiene la capacidad de hacer ilusiones.

Fui a su casa en el infierno. Cuando llegue toque la puerta varias veces, hasta que abrió Alec.

-Hola Alec, necesito hablar contigo –le dije.

-¿Qué deseas? –me pregunto Alec.

-Necesito un favor. –le respondí.

-¿Y… con que se supone que me pagaras? –me pregunto curioso.

-¿Qué deseas? –le pregunte.

-Quiero tener sexo contigo. Siempre he querido tener sexo contigo, eres demasiado hermosa. –me dijo.

-De acuerdo. –le dije. –Necesito que me digas todo acerca de tu poder.

-De acuerdo lindura. Pasa. –dijo ofreciéndome a entrar. Entre a su casa y cerro la puerta.

* * *

_BELLA POV_

_…Me desperté en un jardín demasiado hermoso, estaba caminando por todo el jardín admirando. Más bien esto no era un jardín, era el paraíso._

_Su cielo era de una mezcla de colores pasteles, habían flores, plantas y árboles demasiado llamativos. Yo sentía que estaba como en un cuento de hadas o Alicia en el País de las Maravillas._

_En eso veo una chica con una larga cabellera castaña que llegaba hasta la cintura, me acerque a ella. Levante mi brazo derecho para poder alcanzar su hombro izquierdo, cuando lo toque ella se giro._

_Era yo, pero…_

_Y en eso mi vista se volvió borrosa y me sentía débil. Caí al piso y de ahí perdí el conocimiento…_

Empecé a escuchar un pitido demasiado molestoso para mis oídos, sentía que alguien me acariciaba el dorso de mi mano derecha. Empecé a luchar con mis parpados, me dificultaba mucho en abrirlos, sentía que mis parpados estaban muy cansados.

Cuando al fin pude abrirlos, vi que me encontraba en una habitación blanca. Mire hacia la persona quien me estaba acariciando la mano y vi que era Edward.

Su rostro se veía demacrado, sus ojos no tenían vida, ni si quiera el mínimo brillo pequeño en sus ojos negros. En sus ojos lo que veía era tristeza y preocupación.

Me le quede viendo durante un rato y después vi mi mano derecha. Me sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, estaba a punto de morir por desangrado.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –me pregunto Edward preocupado.

-Como una mierda. –le respondí sin mirarle a los ojos. Aparte mi mano de su caricia y me gire para darle la espalda, me sentía demasiado avergonzada y culpable.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Bella? –me pregunto Edward con dolor en la voz.

Yo no le respondí.

-Dime Bella ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –insistió Edward.

-¿Por qué no estas con Victoria? Me gustaría estar sola. –le respondí.

-No lo haré. –dijo Edward con voz firme.

-Por favor vete. Hablaremos en casa cuando me den de alta. -le dije a Edward insistiéndole a que se fuera.

-No te voy a dejar sola aquí. –su voz se volvió mas molesta. Me senté rápido en la cama, quería estar sola, no quería estar con nadie.

-¡QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES AHORA! –le grite a Edward. En ese momento sentí una punzada en la muñeca, esta punzada me dolió mucho.

-¿Bella que tienes? –pregunto preocupado.

-¿Tu que crees maldito imbecil? –le dije mientras colocaba mi mano izquierda sobre la muñeca. Cuando le dije esto se molesto.

-¿Quieres que te deje sola? Pues eso haré. –después que dijo eso se fue de la habitación y yo volví a dormir molesta.

Pasaron los días, Edward y yo apenas nos dirigíamos palabras. Poco a poco me estaba arrepintiendo de lo que le había dicho a Edward en el hospital, él solo estaba preocupado por mi y yo lo trate mal.

Muchas veces iba a su habitación y me paraba enfrente de la puerta de su habitación, me preparaba para tocar la puerta pero nunca la tocaba y me iba a mi habitación.

Un fin de semana en la noche, estaba en mi habitación practicando a tocar la guitarra –si, esa es nueva, me inscribí en un curso para aprender a tocar la guitarra, hubiera querido el piano pero no creo que Edward gaste bastante dinero para comprarme un piano y mas con la discusión que tuvimos en el hospital-, hasta que empezó a sonar mi celular. Deje de tocar la guitarra y fui a buscar el celular para atender la llamada.

-Hola.

-_Hola cariño ¿Cómo estas?_ –dijo una voz conocida para mi. Rosalie.

-Hola Rosalie. –le respondí con una alegría falsa.

-_No_ _me has llamado durante días, ni si quiera a festejar. ¿No sabes que día es hoy?_ –se quejo Rosalie por el celular. Era cierto, desde aquella discusión en el hospital no he vuelto a mis andadas.

-Perdón Rosalie, tuve problemas personales y ahora es que me he desocupado de ellos. –Le respondí- ¿En realidad no se que día es hoy?

-_Hoy_ _es 28 de Agosto. Es mi cumpleaños ¿lo olvidaste?_ –me pregunto Rosalie.

-Lo siento, me olvide completamente de eso. –le respondí arrepentida.

-_Si vienes hoy conmigo al Avalon puede que se me quite la tristeza que tengo al tú no acordarte de mi cumpleaños_ –me dijo Rosalie medio molesta. Sabía que ella estaba bromeando.

-Voy a pasar por tu casa.

-De acuerdo. Te espero. –después que dijo esto colgó la llamada. Me fui hacia el closet y empecé a buscar que ponerme.

Decidí ponerme una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro, jeans grises, mis convers y una pulsera de cuero negro en mi muñeca derecha para tapar aquella cicatriz que me hice cuando me corte. Después que me termine de arreglar y agarrar mis cosas importantes que iba a llevar, me fui hacia la ventana y camine hasta otra cuadra para llamar a un taxi. Después que busque a Rosalie fuimos a Avalon, cuando entramos buscamos una mesa para sentarnos.

-Amiga estas tan cambiada, no te veo igual a como eras antes –me dijo Rosalie.

-¿En serio? Yo ni siquiera lo he notado –diciéndole con una media sonrisa.

-Si estas demasiado diferente. –me dijo Rosalie.

-Entonces si tuve un cambio bueno… eso es fenomenal. –le respondí a Rosalie. Algo dentro de mi sentía que me faltaba algo y era con Edward, pero me quería olvidar de él por esta noche. –Rosalie voy a buscar unas bebidas.

-De acuerdo. –me respondió.

Fui hacia el bar y pedí unos tragos, mientras esperaba empezaba a pensar en Edward, pero agite mi cabeza para sacudírmelo de mi mente.

-Hola Bella. –me dijo una voz demasiado conocida, una voz a la que quería escuchar de nuevo. Vi hacia donde me habían llamado y vi aquel hombre varonil que me volvió loca cuando lo vi por primera vez.

-Hola Bill. –salude a Bill con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? –me dijo Bill devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-Estoy celebrando el cumpleaños de una amiga mía. –le respondí a Bill.

-Te noto un poco triste ¿Qué tienes? –me pregunto Bill preocupado.

-¿Se nota tanto mi tristeza? –le pregunte.

-Tiendo a ser suspicaz con las personas. –me respondió Bill con una sonrisa.

-Yo igual. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi amiga? –le pregunte.

-De acuerdo. –me respondió.

Apenas me dieron los tragos fuimos a la mesa, apenas llegamos, Rosalie empezó con su coqueteo con Bill, eso me molesto. Esta noche quería borrar de mi memoria a Edward así que decidí drogarme.

-Rosalie saca la cocaína.

-¿Tu tomas drogas? –me pregunto Bill.

-Si. Lo utilizo para tranquilizarme. –después que le dije esto vi que Rosalie empezaba hacer las líneas para aspirar. Apenas termino aspire tres líneas, vi a Bill haciéndole señales de que si el quería pero me dijo que no.

Toda la noche bailamos, bebimos y nos drogamos. Poco a poco llegaba a la inconciencia…

…Rosalie me llevaba hacia los baños de mujeres, entramos y nos metimos hacia un cubiculo del baño, la empecé a besar con pasión, sus labios sabían a licor…

De ahí no en adelante no recordé mas nada…

Sentí que estaba acostada sobre algo acolchado, abrí los ojos poco a poco y me di cuenta que estaba en mi habitación desnuda, estaba cubierta por la cobija de mi cama, vi hacia la ventana y vi que ya había amanecido, no pasarian de ser las once de la mañana.

Cuando me voy acomodar en mi cama sentí alguien a mi lado, cuando me gire a ver quien era, me asuste… era Edward y también estaba desnudo, me miraba fijamente y en sus ojos había algo de amor.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –me pregunto acariciándome la mejilla.

¿Qué rayos paso anoche?

* * *

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

Se los voy a dejar en suspenso hasta mañana.

Comenten please.

Bye.


	19. ¿Qué paso anoche?

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y Bill de Charleine Harris, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

Esta historia es una corrección de la primera versión que hice.

* * *

**Capitulo 19: ¿Qué paso noche?**

_EDWARD POV_

A pasado casi un mes desde que Bella y yo discutimos en el hospital, me molesto que me haya tratado mal cuando le salve la vida y estaba preocupado por ella.

Desde ese día apenas nos dirigíamos las palabras, cada vez que ella me veía su escudo caía, veía que su aura se encontraba triste y deprimida.

En las noches iba a su habitación a verla dormir, pero cuando dormía se agitaba mucho y terminaba llorando. Más de una vez quería acercarme para calmarle el sueño pero no lo quería hacer por temor a despertarla.

Cuando iba a mi habitación escuche el sonido de una guitarra acústica en el cuarto de Bella. Esto hizo que recordara cuando Marie tocaba el piano, quise entrar pero solo me quede ahí escuchando como tocaba. Aunque se escuchaba que ella todavía estaba empezando a aprender tocar la guitarra. Cada vez que la escuchaba tocando la guitarra me quedaba en la puerta de su habitación, yo me iba a otro lado cuando escuchaba que ella iba a salir de la habitación.

Un día decidí ir a su habitación para hablar con ella, ya no soportaba no hablar con ella o que no me dirigiera la palabra, esto ya parecía una estupidez. Toque la puerta de su habitación, espere un rato, pero no recibí respuesta. Entre a su habitación, vi que su ropa y su guitarra estaban sobre la cama, y la ventana estaba abierta.

Maldición Bella se escapo…

* * *

_ROSALIE POV_

Hoy era mi cumpleaños y decidí llamar a mi amiga Bella para ir al Avalon. Y también que apenas sabia de ella.

Cuando me fue a buscar a mi casa me di cuenta que no era la misma Bella de siempre. Siempre andaba feliz, siempre se mostraba fuerte y siempre tenia esa chispita que no se que era, ahora no. Ahora era un poco mas seria, triste y esa chispita desapareció. Bueno así la veo yo, a lo mejor me equivoco.

En Avalon, Bella me presento al hombre más hermoso del planeta, aunque era súper mayor que nosotras no me importaba. De un momento a otro Bella empezaba a manosearme mucho mi pierna y empezaba a mirarme con lujuria, esto hizo que me provocara tener sexo con ella de inmediato.

Le agarre la mano y la lleve al baño de mujeres, entramos al baño y nos metimos en un cubículo, Bella empezó a besarme con pasión mientras ella me subía la camisa.

-Veo que estas impaciente. –le dije a Bella.

-Si y mucho. –dijo Bella mientras me besaba en el cuello y poco a poco fue bajando…

...

Cuando terminamos, las dos estábamos bañadas en sudor y sonrojadas, salimos del baño y continuamos festejando mi cumpleaños.

* * *

_BILL POV_

Bella me gusta mucho, ella era un ser extraño. Parecía una ninfa ante mis ojos, aunque se vistiera casi como un hombre. Desde que la vi en aquella cafetería no he podido quitar mis ojos de ella, lo que mas me molesto es que por culpa de ese Edward hizo poner triste a Bella ese día.

Lo que no puedo entender es porque un demonio esta cuidando de una humana, él me dijo que yo no podía estar con ella, pero ¿y él? eso es ilógico. Y aparte no me gusta matar a humanos, me he acostado con muchas mujeres pero nunca las muerdo ni las mato, me gusta beber sangre donada. Lo que mas me extraña de todo esto es que a Bella no puedo olerla ni escuchar su corazón, ¿Qué es ella?

Estaba en Avalon buscando una humana para poder divertirme un rato, en eso una humana se pone a mi lado pidiendo unos tragos. Esa voz es muy parecida a la de Bella…

Cuando giro mi cabeza hacia ella, era Bella. Mi ninfa…

-Hola Bella. –salude a Bella acercándome mas a ella, pude escuchar su corazón y estaba palpitando muy rápido, que extraño… antes no escuchaba su corazón y ahora si… ella es un gran enigma para mi. Cuando se giro tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola Bill.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? –le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Estoy celebrando el cumpleaños de una amiga mía. –me respondió. Note por su voz y ciertas cosas que hizo que me decía que ella no estaba bien, pareciera como si se encontrara triste por algo.

-Te noto un poco triste ¿Qué tienes? –le pregunte preocupado.

-¿Se nota tanto mi tristeza? –me pregunto Bella con una media sonrisa algo triste.

-Tiendo a ser suspicaz con las personas. –le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Yo igual. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi amiga? –me pregunto cambiándome la conversación.

-De acuerdo.

Después que a Bella le dieran los dos tragos que pidió, me llevo a una mesa y me presento a su amiga que estaba cumpliendo años, a la cual fue una pequeña molestia porque empezaba a coquetearme pero en estos momentos tenía ojos para Bella.

Me impresiono cuando vi que tomaba drogas. ¿Qué clase de personas andaba con Bella? Esta culpa de de ese demonio.

Quisiera golpearlo pero no puedo porque los demonios son mas fuertes que los vampiros.

Las dos chicas me ofrecían tragos y drogas, a la cual yo rechazaba con educación. De un momento a otro las dos chicas se fueron al baño y duraron bastante tiempo, cuando volvieron las dos estaban sudadas y sonrojadas, pero Bella estaba torpe con algunos movimientos.

-¿Bella estas ebria? –le pregunte con curiosidad.

-No lo estoy, solo me he puesto torpe. –me respondió Bella sarcástica.

-Yo creo que si esta ebria. –me dijo Rosalie riéndose.

-Creo que es hora de llevar a Bella a casa. -le dije a Rosalie.

-No quiero ir a mi casa. –me respondió Bella mientras se acercaba a mi balbuceando.

-Si vas a ir, te voy a llevar. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? –le pregunte a Rosalie.

-No, me quedare aquí un rato más. –me respondió Rosalie.

-De acuerdo, ¿Dónde vive Bella? –le pregunte de nuevo. Ella me dijo la dirección de su casa, después nos fuimos Bella y yo despidiéndonos de Rosalie.

Busque mi Audi A8 de color negro que había comprado hace un año, y ambos nos metimos en el auto, Bella iba de copiloto, no rechisto ni nada.

En el camino sentí la mirada de Bella mirándome fijamente.

-Eres hermoso. –me dijo Bella suspirando y yo me reí por lo que había dicho.

-Eso lo dices porque estas borracha. –le dije sonriendo.

-Lo digo en serio. –me dijo.

-Bueno… gracias por el elogio. Tú también eres hermosa. –le dije a Bella.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Bella estacione el auto, y note que Bella miraba al vacío.

-Bella ya llegamos –dije esto y vi que a Bella la distraje en algo.

-Gracias Bill. –me dijo Bella, después me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrazo. –Sabes… siento tu piel muy fría.

-Es porque estas borracha y estas imaginando cosas que no son. –le dije a Bella. Es cierto mi piel es fría como un muerto, pero cuando bebo sangre humana mi piel cambia a la temperatura de un humano.

Bella se separo de mí y se quedo a unos centímetros de distancia. Me quede embelesado viendo sus ojos y sus labios, poco a poco me fui acercando mas para besarla y ella hizo lo mismo.

Cuando chocamos nuestros labios fue algo muy dulce, sus labios eran suaves. Poco a poco nuestro beso fue aumentando y mi excitación también, en eso sentí que los colmillos salieron y deje de besarla, mire hacia el otro lado apartando su mirada.

-¿Qué pasa Bill? –me pregunto Bella preocupada.

-Bella entra a tu casa por favor. –le respondí.

-… De acuerdo… Adiós. –me dijo Bella con dolor en su voz. Gire un poco mi cabeza hacia Bella.

-Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en otro momento. –después que dije esto Bella salio del auto, apenas se bajo encendí el auto y empecé a manejar para irme de ahí.

Creo que ahora en adelante visitare más a menudo a Bella.

* * *

_EDWARD POV_

Estaba en mi habitación leyendo un libro, hasta que escucho que la puerta de entrada se abre y se vuelve a cerrar, deje el libro en mi cama y fui a ver. Cuando llegue a la puerta de entrada vi a Bella sentada en el piso apoyada de la puerta y tenia la cabeza mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Bella? –la llame mientras me acercaba a ella. Cuando la llame escuche que empezaba a sollozar. -¿Bella estas bien? –le pregunte preocupado.

-No lo estoy Edward. –me respondió Bella. Me acerque mas a ella, me agache a su altura y puse mi mano en su mentón haciendo que levantara la cabeza. Estaba llorando, en su mirada había tristeza y dolor.

-¿Qué tienes? –le pregunte.

-Mi vida es un asco Edward. –me respondió Bella mientras se secaba las lagrimas. –Primero mueren mis padres, después mi familia adoptiva me rechaza al ser bisexual y drogadicta, y ahora tú que tienes novia y yo estoy enamorada de ti. –me dijo esto ultimo sollozando. Se levanto del piso y se fue a su habitación, yo la seguí y la detuve en la puerta de su habitación agarrando su brazo haciendo que se girara hacia mí.

-Yo te amo Bella. –le dije mirándola a los ojos, me di cuenta que sus ojos estaban negros y tenia un ligero olor a alcohol. -¿Te drogaste verdad?

-¿Ya me vas a echar de la casa por tomar drogas? –me pregunto Bella.

-Bella quiero que dejes las drogas y estar automutilándote por favor. Me va a dar mucho dolor si te encuentro muerta en la habitación, tú eres todo lo que tengo y lo que me queda. –dije mientras acunaba su rostro con mis manos.

-Yo no soy lo único que te queda, tú tienes a Victoria. –me respondió.

-Yo no amo a Victoria, te amo a ti. Quiero hacerte feliz, mi corazón solo es tuyo y de nadie mas.

Después que dije esto sus mejillas bajaban lagrimas y bajo la cabeza, yo le puse una mano en su barbilla para subir su cabeza y sin pensarlo la bese con ternura. Ella al principio no reacciono, pero después fue devolviéndome el beso.

Poco a poco nuestros besos empezaron a aumentar hasta volverse apasionados, Bella con una mano enredo sus dedos en mi cabello haciendo más profundo el beso y yo la acerque más a mí. Sus besos y sus caricias eran demasiado tentativas para mí, ella me llevo hasta su habitación mientras nos besábamos sin parar.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación ella me empujo hacia su cama haciendo que cayera boca arriba y Bella se coloco sobre mi. Sabia lo que iba a pasar después, íbamos a tener sexo, pero había un gran problema…

No se si me voy a poder controlar cuando salgan mis alas en el acto, si ella las ve se asustara, aunque Bella esta drogada pensara que es parte de los efectos de las drogas, aun así no me quiero arriesgar.

Pero con estos besos y caricias que me esta dando Bella es muy difícil ingeniármelas. Bella empezó a besarme el cuello y a frotarse sobre mi miembro, yo poco a poco le levantaba la camisa junto con su chaleco dejándola solo con su brasier negro, después nos giramos en la cama haciendo que Bella quedara boca arriba y yo sobre ella, Bella empezó a quitarme la camisa mientras me besaba.

Cuando termino de quitármela seguí besándola y lleve mis manos hacia el broche de su brasier y se lo desabroche. Empecé a besar su cuello y fui bajando, cuando llegue a sus senos empecé a besarlos, acariciarlos y chuparlos delicadamente, escuche que Bella gemía por lo que estaba haciendo, me fui turnando de un seno a otro.

-Te amo Edward. –dijo Bella con voz ronca. Deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me acerque a ella para darle un beso.

-Yo también te amo –le respondí. Lleve mis manos hacia sus pantalones y se los quite junto con sus pantys, dejándola desnuda ante mis ojos. Empecé a sentir una pequeña molestia en mi espalda, mis alas querían salir. Tengo una idea. –Bella cierra tus ojos.

Ella me obedeció y cerró sus ojos, en un parpadeo apague la luz de su cuarto que estaba encendida y termine de quitarme la ropa. Me acerque a ella y empecé a besarla de nuevo.

-Edward… te necesito. –me dijo Bella excitada.

-¿Tendrás condones? –le pregunte a Bella. Ella abrió los ojos y me señalo la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de su cama. Abrí la primera gaveta y conseguí una caja de condones, saque uno de ahí y me lo puse.

Me coloque sobre ella e introduje mi miembro dentro de ella. Cuando termine de adentrarme a ella se sentía demasiado delicioso, empecé despacio moviéndome adelante y hacia atrás, escuche a Bella gemir y esto me excito mucho. Mis alas salieron y vi que Bella tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

-Que bonitas alas tienes –dijo Bella con una sonrisa. Pensaba que se iba asustar pero veo que no. Poco a poco siento que Bella empieza a clavarme las uñas en la espalda, así que empecé aumentar la velocidad de mis movimientos. Uno de esos rasguños se fueron hacia mis alas haciendo que jalara unas cuantas plumas negras y esto no me dolió mucho porque estaba demasiado excitado, si no lo estuviera me dolería demasiado.

-Edward… -dijo Bella gimiendo mi nombre, su espalda se arqueo y aumente la velocidad, sentí que sus paredes se estrechaban alrededor de mi miembro y con esto hizo que acabara dentro de Bella.

Me quede donde estaba para recuperar el aliento y Bella hizo lo mismo. Cuando nos calmamos salí de ella y me coloque boca arriba, trayendo a Bella hacia mí recostándola en mi pecho. Mire la cama y vi que estaba llena de plumas, recogi las plumas y las eche a la basura. Cuando regrese a la cama vi que Bella habia cerrado sus ojos, me acoste en la cama y volvi a recostarla en mi pecho, yo me quede observando su rostro a la cual se veía muy inocente en estos momentos, acaricie sus labios y sus mejillas durante toda la noche.

Ha pasado no se cuantas horas habran pasado desde que lo hicimos y sentí que Bella se removía en mis brazos, Bella se giro y cuando me vio su rostro se asusto. Me impresiono que no le haya pasado como a Marie, que durmió tres semanas. En cambio Bella solo unas horas.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunte acariciándole la mejilla, tratando de calmarla.

-¿Qué paso anoche Edward? –me pregunto Bella asustada, esto me impresiono. ¿Será que ella no le afecto en sueño si no en la memoria?

-¿No recuerdas nada? –le pregunte curioso. Ella cerró los ojos y se coloco boca arriba poniendo su mano en sus ojos.

-Edward no me digas que anoche… -dijo Bella preocupada, sabia lo que iba a decir así que me adelante.

-Si.

Ella se levanto rápido de la cama y lo que hizo no lo espere de ella…

* * *

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

Se los voy a dejar en suspenso hasta mañana.

El auto de Bill no lo voy a publicar ahora porque estoy remodelando la pagina, yo les avisare cuando la pueden ver.

Comenten please.

Bye.


	20. Rechazo

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y Bill de Charleine Harris, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

Esta historia es una corrección de la primera versión que hice.

* * *

**Capitulo 20: Rechazo**

_EDWARD POV_

Ella agarro un paño y se cubrió el cuerpo, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro por toda la habitación.

-Edward por lo menos utilizaste condón ¿verdad? –me pregunto preocupada.

-Si. –le confirme.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo estando borracha y no conciente? –me pregunto Bella molesta.

-Pensaba que estabas conciente, pero vi que en tus ojos estaban muy dilatados, estabas drogada. –le dije y era la verdad.

Y vi que Bella agarro un adorno de su cuarto y me lo lanzo, yo lo esquive y me levante de la cama.

-¡SAL DE MI CUARTO PERVERTIDO! –dijo Bella colérica lanzándome uno que otro objeto hacia mi y yo los esquivaba.

-¡A ti te gusto hacerlo anoche y me dijiste que me amabas! –le dije molesto a Bella.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo no te amo! –dijo lanzándome otro objeto. En el momento en que ella me iba a lanzar otro objeto vio hacia la cama y me miro. -¿Explícame porque tu piel esta así de ese color? Como… ¿gris?

No sabia que responderle acerca de mi color de piel, siempre me maquillaba casi todo el cuerpo para ocultar mi verdadero color y parecer mas humano.

-¡RESPONDEME! –me grito Bella. Después vi que Bella miraba al vacío y soltó el objeto que tenia en la mano.

-¿Bella que tienes? –le pregunte preocupado.

-Me dirás que estoy loca. A lo mejor fueron las drogas… si fueron las drogas… -dijo Bella como si lo estuviera diciendo mas para si misma que para mi.

-¿Recuerdas lo que paso anoche? –le pregunte.

-…Si… -dijo temblándole la voz. –recuerdo que… de tu espalda salieron… alas… y sentí como si me estuvieran… succionando la vida. –dijo Bella asustada.

-Te lo voy a explicar, Bella pero necesito que te sientes. –le dije calmándola.

-¿Qué eres? –me pregunto asustada alejándose de mi. –Desde que yo era pequeña te he visto que te has maquillado y no se porque lo hacías, ahora veo porque… eres muy pálido, casi gris… como un muerto. –dijo Bella temblándole la voz y cada vez mas alejándose de mi. –Tus ojos no son normales, nadie tiene los ojos tan negros como los tuyos… y anoche he visto que te han salido de tu espalda gigantescas alas… ¿Qué eres?

-Necesito que te sientes Bella. –le dije a Bella calmándola.

-¡No me voy a sentar hasta que me digas que eres! –dijo alejándose cada vez mas de mi, hasta que choco contra la pared de su habitación.

-Soy un demonio Bella. –cuando le dije, vi que Bella se puso demasiado pálida y estaba temblando, no decía ni una sola palabra, me estaba preocupando y me acerque a ella, apenas di el primer paso Bella se puso a llorar y tratar de protegerse con sus manos.

-Por favor no me mates… te lo suplico –me dijo Bella mientras lloraba y se arrinconaba mas en la pared, Bella me estaba viendo como si fuera un monstruo y esto me dolió.

-Bella no soy un monstruo. Yo no te haré nada, yo no seria capaz de lastimarte. –dije tratando de contener las lagrimas. –Por favor no me rechaces…

-He escuchado mucho acerca de demonios y los demonios son seres malos que matan gente. Pero no creí que existieran. –dijo asustada.

-Yo no seria capaz de hacerte algo Bella… por favor confía en mi, no te haré daño. –le dije con dolor a Bella, vi que en ella estaba muy asustada acerca de mi condición, estaba asustada de mi, eso era lo que menos quería. No pude resistir más y deje caer mis lágrimas sobre mis mejillas. Mis piernas cedieron y caí al piso, lo que no quería que sucediera sucedió. Bella me rechazo por ser como soy y más cuando a ella yo la amo demasiado.

Sentí que Bella se aproximaba hacia mi y se agachaba, ella limpio mis lagrimas de mis mejillas con ambas manos, con sus manos hizo que la mirara a ella a los ojos.

-Yo te amo… pero tengo miedo a que me hagas algo. –dijo Bella asustada.

-Yo no te haré nada, no puedo hacerlo, porque te amo. Si te hago daño es como si me hiciera daño a mi mismo. –le dije tratando de calmar mi llanto.

-Confío en ti, pero te tengo miedo. –me dijo Bella acercándose mas a mi.

-No quiero que me tengas miedo, yo nunca te haría daño –dije poniendo una mano en su mejilla. -, desde que te vi por primera vez supe que tenia que protegerte.

-…No se porque pero siento que dentro de mi tu eres mi complemento y siento que tu no eres malo. Por más que tengas apariencia de ser malo no lo eres. –me dijo Bella acercándose mas a mi.

-¿Como puedes pensar que soy bueno si soy un demonio? –le pregunte a Bella.

-Siento que eres así Edward… bueno tu estando conmigo has sido bueno, pero algo me dice que eres bueno. –me respondió Bella. –Lo que mas quiero de ti es que nunca me dejes, yo te amo demasiado aunque diga que no. –después que Bella dijo eso se abalanzo hacia mi y me abrazo.

-Te juro que nunca te dejare. –le dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Por cierto, lloras extraño. –dijo Bella escuchando después una pequeña risa.

-Los demonios lloramos así. –le respondí con una sonrisa en mi cara. Bella se separo de mí quedándose solo a centímetros de nuestros labios.

-Quiero que me digas todo, absolutamente todo sobre ti. –dijo con una media sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. –le respondí sonriendo. –Pero eso si, va a ser muy difícil que te lo diga estando tu vestida de esa manera, porque lo que haces es tentarme demasiado.

-Eso será muy difícil evitar eso. –después que dijo esto me dio un beso, acortando nuestra distancia. Poco a poco nuestros besos y caricias empezaban a subir de tono, no pude resistirlo más y en un pestañeo lleve a Bella hacia la cama, cuando hice esto Bella jadeo y me dio un manotazo en mi brazo derecho.

-Me asustaste, yo no estoy acostumbrada a que me lleven a la cama a velocidad sobrehumana. –me dijo Bella fingiendo estar molesta.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte. –le dije acercándome a sus labios.

-Tienes razón. –me respondió subiendo sus brazos, abrazándome alrededor de mi nuca y acercando sus labios hacia los míos acortando nuestra distancia. Ese día apenas salimos de la cama, estuvimos uniendo nuestros cuerpos todo el día.


	21. Preguntas sin Respuestas

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y Bill de Charleine Harris, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

Esta historia es una corrección de la primera versión que hice.

* * *

**Capitulo 21: Preguntas sin Respuestas**

_BELLA POV_

¿Por qué estoy aquí en la cama con Edward? ¿Qué hicimos los dos anoche que estamos desnudos?

-¿Qué paso anoche Edward? –le pregunte preocupada a Edward. Edward me miro extrañado por la pregunta que hice.

-¿No recuerdas nada? –Edward me pregunto curioso. No puede ser… será que… ¿tuvimos sexo anoche? Me lleve una mano para taparme los ojos.

-Edward no me digas que anoche… -le dije a Edward teniendo mi mano tapándome los ojos, pero Edward me interrumpió sabiendo el la pregunta que le iba hacer.

-Si. –escuche con afirmación a Edward. Después que me dijo esto me levante rápido de la cama y busque un paño, me cubrí rápidamente y empecé a caminar de un lado a otro por todo el cuarto tratando de recordar lo que paso anoche.

-Edward por lo menos utilizaste condón ¿verdad? –le pregunte preocupada. ¡Por favor que me diga que si! ¡Por favor!

-Si. –me confirmo Edward todavía acostado en mi cama. ¡¿Por dios como pudo acostarse conmigo estando inconciente? ¡El es un maldito pervertido!

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo estando borracha y no conciente? –le pregunte a Edward molesta por su irresponsabilidad. Cuando le hice esta pregunta Edward me miraba extrañado.

-Pensaba que estabas conciente, pero vi que en tus ojos estaban muy dilatados, estabas drogada. –me dijo Edward calmado. Esto me molesto, agarre un adorno de mi cuarto y se lo lance, Edward se levanto rápido de la cama y esquivo todas las cosas que le lanzaba.

-¡SAL DE MI CUARTO PERVERTIDO! –le dije colérica lanzándole otro objeto mas.

-¡A ti te gusto hacerlo anoche y me dijiste que me amabas! –me respondió Edward molesto.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo no te amo! –dije lanzándole otro objeto, era cierto lo amaba pero el tenia a Victoria. En el momento en que le iba a lanzar otro objeto vi hacia su cuerpo y vi que su piel tenía una tonalidad grisácea -¿Explícame porque tu piel esta así de ese color? Como… ¿gris?

Cuando le pregunte eso me miro nervioso.

-¡RESPONDEME! –le dije a Edward gritándole al no recibir una respuesta por parte de el, y de repente por mi cabeza empecé a recordar lo que paso anoche…

_Rosalie y yo tuvimos sexo en el baño… después le dije a Bill que era hermoso… bese a Bill pero el miro hacia otro lado como si me estuviera escondiendo algo en su mirada…_

_…apenas me baje del auto dentro de mi pecho me carcomía un dolor inexplicable… Edward me dijo que me amaba y dentro de mi me debatía si era cierto o falso lo que decía… nos besamos apasionadamente y lo lleve a mi habitación… _

_…empezamos a quitarnos la ropa mientras nos besábamos… dije que amaba a Edward y le me respondió lo mismo… cerré mis ojos y Edward me besaba… la habitación estaba oscura… en la espalda de Edward salían gigantescas alas y yo me sorprendí cuando vi aquellas alas negras…_

_…cuando estaba llegando al orgasmo sentí que alguien succionaba mi vida… me sentía demasiado cansada y Edward comenzó a acariciar mi rostro, mientras yo perdía la conciencia…_

Estaba en shock por lo que había recordado… debe ser mi imaginación, no existen las criaturas fantásticas… esos son cuentos y leyendas. ¿Qué rayos es Edward?

-¿Bella que tienes? –me pregunto Edward preocupado.

Deben de ser las drogas que me tome anoche, a lo mejor tome muchas drogas en exceso y por eso estoy así.

-Me dirás que estoy loca. A lo mejor fueron las drogas… si fueron las drogas… -empecé a decirle a Edward, pero mas me lo decía a mi que a el.

-¿Recuerdas lo que paso anoche? –me pregunto.

-…Si… -dije temblándome la voz. –recuerdo que… de tu espalda salieron… alas… y sentí como si me estuvieran… succionando la vida. –dije asustada. ¿Quién era Edward? ¿Por qué sentí aquella sensación cuando estábamos teniendo sexo?

-Te lo voy a explicar, Bella pero necesito que te sientes. –me dijo tratando de calmarme. Lo mire fijamente a su rostro y su cuerpo, me acorde cuando estaba pequeña y vi a Edward viéndose en el espejo echándose algo en la piel.

_FLASHBACK_

**_Bella 10 años_**

_…fui al cuarto de mi padrino para preguntarle sobre una camisa que me quería poner, estaba indecisa si ponerme la rosada o la azul cielo. Cuando llegue a su cuarto vi que el rostro de mi padrino era de color gris y se echaba maquillaje en el rostro, haciendo desaparecer aquella palidez tan fea que tenia en su rostro ¿Por qué será que mi padrino hará eso?…_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Sus ojos… son tan negros como los de un carbón, sus ojos no son normales… ninguna persona que conozco tiene ese color en el iris de sus ojos…

-¿Qué eres? –le pregunte asustada alejándome de el. –Desde que yo era pequeña te he visto que te has maquillado y no se porque lo hacías, ahora veo porque… eres muy pálido, casi gris… como un muerto. –dije asustada y cada vez mas me iba alejándome de el. –Tus ojos no son normales, nadie tiene los ojos tan negros como los tuyos… y anoche he visto que te han salido de tu espalda gigantescas alas… ¿Qué eres?

-Necesito que te sientes Bella. –me dijo Edward tratando de calmarme.

-¡No me voy a sentar hasta que me digas que eres! –dije alejándome cada vez mas de el, hasta que choque contra la pared.

-Soy un demonio Bella. –apenas me dijo, me asuste mas todavía… los demonios matan gente según las leyendas, no puedo creer que existan. El que ha estado cuidandome era un demonio, el trato a mis padres, me regalaba cosas… ¡Por dios hasta tuve sexo con el! ¡Con un demonio! Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí… No puede ser…

Vi que Edward apenas dio un paso hacia mi me protegí con mis brazos y empecé a llorar… tengo miedo de que el me haga algo.

-Por favor no me mates… te lo suplico –le dije a Edward suplicándole que no me matara, no quería morir todavía. Me trate de alejarme mas de el pero no podía, en el rostro de Edward se formo una mueca de dolor.

-Bella no soy un monstruo. Yo no te haré nada, yo no seria capaz de lastimarte. –dijo Edward tratando de convencerme, en su voz se notaba que había dolor. Una parte de mi me decía que no confiara en él pero la otra decía que no me asustara. –Por favor no me rechaces…

-He escuchado mucho acerca de demonios y los demonios son seres malos que matan gente. Pero no creí que existieran. –le dije asustada, Edward todavía mantenía el rostro con aquella mueca de dolor.

-Yo no seria capaz de hacerte algo Bella… por favor confía en mi, no te haré daño. –me dijo Edward temblándole la voz y de un momento a otro Edward empezó a llorar. Sus lagrimas eran extrañas… no eran transparentes, eran negras. Sus piernas cedieron y cayó al piso, llorando con dolor.

Estaba debatiéndome si ir hacia el o no, una parte de mi decía que saliera corriendo de ese lugar y no verlo mas nunca, y la otra parte de mi me decía que me acercara a él y lo consolara.

Decidí acercarme a Edward lentamente, cuando llegue a él me agache. Vi su rostro y su expresión estaba llena de dolor, sus ojos seguían brotando lágrimas negras, verlo así me dolía mucho. Acerque mis manos a sus mejillas y empecé a limpiarle los restos de lagrimas negras, cuando pude quitarle lo que pude levante su rostro para que me mirara a los ojos.

-Yo te amo… pero tengo miedo a que me hagas algo. –le dije a Edward asustada.

-Yo no te haré nada, no puedo hacerlo, porque te amo. Si te hago daño es como si me hiciera daño a mi mismo. –me dijo tratando de calmarse.

-Confío en ti, pero te tengo miedo. –le dije a Edward acercándome mas hacia el. Era verdad, tenia miedo… tenia miedo de que él me hiciera algo… de que él me lastimara.

-No quiero que me tengas miedo, yo nunca te haría daño. –dijo Edward poniendo su mano en mi mejilla. -, desde que te vi por primera vez supe que te tenia que proteger.

-…No se porque pero siento que dentro de mi tu eres mi complemento y siento que tu no eres malo. Por más que tengas apariencia de ser malo no lo eres. –le dije a Edward acercándome mas hacia él. Empezaba a agarrarle confianza poco a poco, el no era malo y por su tono de voz y acciones se veía que no me iba hacer daño.

-¿Como puedes pensar que soy bueno si soy un demonio? –me pregunto Edward con curiosidad.

-Siento que eres así Edward… bueno tu estando conmigo has sido bueno, pero algo me dice que eres bueno. –le respondí con la verdad. –Lo que mas quiero de ti es que nunca me dejes, yo te amo demasiado aunque diga que no. –después que le dije eso lo abrace.

-Te juro que nunca te dejare. –me respondió devolviéndome el abrazo.

-Por cierto, lloras extraño. –dije tratando de animar un poco el ambiente triste que había en mi habitación, después me reí por lo que había dicho.

-Los demonios lloramos así. –me respondió y sentí que su rostro se formaba una sonrisa, me separe de el quedándome a centímetros de distancia de sus labios.

-Quiero que me digas todo, absolutamente todo sobre ti. –le dije un poco emocionada.

-De acuerdo. –me respondió sonriendo. – Pero eso si, va a ser muy difícil que te lo diga estando tu vestida de esa manera, porque lo que haces es tentarme demasiado.

-Eso será muy difícil evitar eso. –después que le dije esto lo bese, acortando nuestra distancia que teníamos. Nuestros besos empezaron a aumentar y de un momento a otro estábamos en mi cama y Edward encima de mí. Esto me asusto y le di un manotazo en el brazo.

-Me asustaste, yo no estoy acostumbrada a que me lleven a la cama a velocidad sobrehumana. –le dije a Edward fingiendo estar molesta.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte. –me dijo acercándose a mis labios.

-Tienes razón. – le respondí subiendo mis brazos y abrazándolo alrededor de su nuca para besarnos. Durante todo el día apenas salimos de mi cama, aunque cada vez que teníamos una ronda de sexo terminaba demasiado cansada, pero no se de donde sacaba tantas energías para continuar, eso es un gran enigma… pero no me importa, lo que me importa es que voy a estar con Edward siempre.

Aunque pensándolo bien… el no va a estar conmigo siempre. El es inmortal y yo soy una mortal que su promedio de vida es de ochenta y tantos años…

¿Podré tener hijos con el? ¿Qué pasara cuando ya no me vea más atractiva? ¿Se buscara otra? ¿Qué pasara cuando me vuelva vieja? ¿Qué pasara cuando muera? ¿Cómo quedara el?...

Son muchas preguntas que tengo en mi cabeza a la cual no se su respuesta… por los momentos disfrutare mi vida con Edward y él se convertirá para mi algo pasajero como muchos novios que he tenido. Aunque me duela hacer eso pero… es por mi bien si deseo compartir con alguien que muera junto a mí.

* * *

¿Qué les parecio los dos capitulos que les di?

Ya pueden entrar a mi blog. Tuve que ordenar todo lo que había publicado ahí.

Comenten please.

Bye.


	22. Cambios y Melodía Conocida

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y Bill de Charleine Harris, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

Esta historia es una corrección de la primera versión que hice.

* * *

**Capitulo 21: Cambios y Melodía Conocida**

_EDWARD POV_

Eran las doce del mediodía y Bella aun no se había despertado, y tenia razones para eso. Casi todo el día de ayer tuvimos sexo hasta las cuatro de la mañana que Bella no daba para más.

Me levante con cuidado en no despertarla pero cuanto mas me movía Bella me abrazaba mas hacia ella, por lo tanto me quede ahí y empecé a acariciar su rostro.

Media hora después siento que Bella empieza a removerse en mis brazos y vi que poco a poco sus hermosos ojos se iban abriendo.

-Buenas tardes ¿Cómo amaneciste? –le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Tardes? –dijo Bella alterada y en eso se sentó muy rápido en la cama. -¿Qué hora es? –me pregunto Bella.

-Son las doce y treinta del medio día. Si quieres vuelve a dormir. –le dije a Bella.

-No tengo mas sueño. –dijo Bella mientras con sus dos manos se frotaba los ojos.

-Porque no te das un baño mientras yo te hago el desayuno, mas bien el almuerzo. –le dije a Bella dándole un beso leve en sus dulces labios.

-Esta bien. –dijo mientras se levantaba e iba hacia el baño.

Me levante de la cama y en un parpadeo ya estaba vestido, baje hacia la cocina y decidí hacerle para Bella espagueti a la boloñesa. Mientras lo estaba haciendo escuche unos pasos que iban hacia la cocina y se detuvieron, cuando me giro para ver quien era, era mi ángel, mi amada Bella.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –me pregunto Bella mientras iba hacia la mesa a sentarse.

-¿Te refieres a mi edad biológica o a mi edad cronológica? –le pregunte.

-Ambas. –me respondió.

-Bueno biológicamente, aparento tener entre 17 y 25 años, aunque al ser tu padrino y algunos me conocen y saben eso, digo que mi edad es de 31 años, aunque eso puede variar. –le dije con una media sonrisa. –Pero cronológicamente es mucha edad.

-¿Cómo cuanto Edward? –me pregunto Bella curiosa.

-Millones y millones de años, existí antes de que se creara el ser humano y la vida. –cuando dije esto su quijada cayo al piso y la volvió a cerrar.

–Eres un mentiroso. –me dijo riéndose.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, yo antes fui un ángel, pero me rebele y me mandaron al infierno, solo porque amaba la vida humana. –le dije con la verdad.

-¿Y Alice y Jasper que son? –me pregunto. Mientras veía que la comida ya estaba lista para servirse y empecé a buscar un plato para servirle la comida a Bella.

-Alice es una bruja que se suicido y esta pagando su condena en el infierno haciendo pociones, conjuros y hechizos a todos los demonios, ya que en su vida humana era una excelente hechicera. –le respondí mientras le servia la comida. –Y Jasper es igual que yo un ángel caído que también se rebelo pero por otras razones. –le dije mientras me acercaba a la mesa y le entregaba el plato a Bella.

-¿Tu no vas a comer? –me pregunto.

-Ya comí. –esto era verdad y había comido la energía vital de Bella.

Bella siguió invadiéndome con sus preguntas de ¿Quién era yo? ¿Qué poderes tenia si tenía alguno? ¿Cómo era antes de ser demonio?... y un mil preguntas mas.

En la noche ambos estábamos viendo televisión en la sala, yo me encontraba sentado y Bella estaba acostada con su cabeza en mis piernas, hasta que vi que Bella estaba bostezando.

-Vamos a llevarte a la cama. –le dije a Bella mientras la cargaba para llevarla a su habitación.

-No me lleves a mi habitación quiero dormir contigo hoy. –me dijo mientras la subía por las escaleras. Cuando llegamos, Bella vio mi habitación.

-Tienes un bonito cuarto. –me dijo Bella cansada.

-Gracias, lo decoraron entre Jasper y Alice. –dije cuando deposite a Bella en mi cama. Bella se dejo quitar la ropa que tenia puesta y solo la deje en pantys, yo me quite la ropa también y me quede en boxers. Arrope a Bella y cuando ya estaba acostado en la cama, Bella se giro de lado y escondió su cara en mi pecho, y yo la acerque más a mí.

-Que duermas bien mi princesa. –le dije a Bella dándole un beso en su cabello y con eso me quede velando sus sueños durante toda la noche.

Ha pasado tres semanas y Jasper esta entrenando a Bella a utilizar sus poderes, recuerdo aquella conversación cuando le dijimos que no era una humana común.

_FLASHBACK_

_…mis amigos nos reunimos para hablar con Bella sobre lo que ella es en realidad, escuchamos que alguien había entrado a la casa y vimos que era Bella._

_-Hola mi amor –dijo mientras se acercaba a mi para darme un leve beso en los labios. –Hola. –dijo saludando a Alice y a Jasper._

_-Hola Bella. –dijeron Alice y Jasper saludándola._

_-Cariño necesitamos hablar contigo. –le dije a mi ángel._

_-¿Es algo grave? –dijo Bella preocupada._

_-No es nada grave Bella. –dijo Jasper._

_-¿Y… entonces? –pregunto curiosa mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles._

_-Como sabrás ya sabes que existen seres fantásticos… -empecé a explicar hasta que Bella me interrumpió._

_-Vayan al grano por favor._

_-Bella eres una elfina hibrida. –dijo Alice. Apenas Alice dijo esto Bella se levanto de donde se encontraba._

_-Wow, wow… ¿quieren decir que no soy humana? –dijo mientras se señalaba así misma._

_-Si. –dijimos los tres._

_-¿En mundo estoy? –dijo mas para si misma que para nosotros._

_-En un mundo donde existe de todo. –dijo Jasper._

_-O sea soy una elfina ¿no? –dijo preguntándonos a los tres._

_-Mas o menos. –dijo Alice. –Tienes poderes de elfina pero naciste de mortales. Algún familiar que tuviste tuvo hijos con una elfina o elfo._

_-Genial. –Dijo Bella no tan animada.- ¿Y como sabían que yo soy así?_

_-Ninguno de los tres podemos escuchar tu corazón, ni tus pasos, tu olor, tu aura… prácticamente eres invisible para nosotros, la única forma en que podamos "verte" es estar cerca de ti o que bajes tu escudo. –le dije a Bella._

_-O sea quieres decir que tengo un escudo contra seres sobrenaturales ¿cierto? –dijo curiosa._

_-Si. Algo así, muy parecido a mis poderes –dijo Jasper._

_-Y también que tienes un escudo casi físico. –dijo Alice._

_-¿Y como es eso? –pregunto Bella._

_-Si alguien quiere curarte o dañarte con poderes no lo podrá hacer ya que a esa persona se le va a regresar. Si alguien quiere dominarte o hipnotizarte también le pasara lo mismo, se le regresara. Si alguien intenta ver tu futuro o pasado no podrá "verte". –Le dijo Alice- La única forma de vencerte es que alguien te mate "manualmente"_

_-¿Manualmente? –pregunto Bella extrañada._

_-Que alguien te clave un cuchillo en tu cuerpo o que alguien te mate a golpes. –dijo Jasper._

_-Ya entendí. ¿Cuándo comenzaran a enseñarme a practicar esto? –pregunto animada._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Siempre ponían a Bella a practicar en la noche ya que no había curiosos viendo por ahí, poco a poco Bella iba aprendiendo como bajar y subir su escudo, también a como volverse "invisible" para todos. Cuando Bella utiliza sus poderes al máximo sus ojos muchas veces se vuelven marrón con tonos violeta o solo violeta.

Antes Bella siempre se cortaba el pelo hasta los hombros pero últimamente se lo ha dejado crecer, ahora su cabello esta un poco más debajo de sus hombros. Así me gustaba más que como lo tenía antes y también que ahora se ponía más coqueta aunque tenía su toque de ella misma.

Poco a poco Bella fue abandonando las drogas, las automutilaciones y las fiestas. Ella le costo mucho salir de eso, pero lo estaba logrando. Ella decía que la mejor adicción que ella ha tenido es tener sexo conmigo, y esto era verdad, todos los días teníamos sexo en todas partes de la casa. No se de donde ella sacaba tantas energías para hacer eso.

Un día estaba preparando la cena para los dos y empiezo a escuchar que Bella empieza a tocar la guitarra, pero la melodía se me era muy familiar…

Empiezo a escuchar atentamente la melodía y empiezo a buscar en mi cabeza donde la había escuchado… y en eso por mi cabeza escucho la canción que me dedico Marie hace tiempo…

¡No puede ser!

Bella esta tocando esa melodía pero con la guitarra, deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y fui corriendo hacia mi habitación. Cuando entre Bella se encontraba sentada en forma de indio en mi cama, dejo de tocar y se asusto.

-¡Me diste un susto de muerte Edward! –dijo Bella asustada.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –le pregunte a Bella con curiosidad.

-Dime lo que tú quieras pero no me vuelvas asustar de esa manera. –me dijo tratando de calmarse y poniéndose una mano en su pecho.

-¿Tu compusiste esa canción que estabas tocando? –le pregunte.

-Si. ¿Algún problema? –me pregunto.

-Ninguno. –dije en tono normal pero en mi interior esta muy feliz, ¿será que recuerda el pasado?

-Siento que me estas ocultando algo. –dijo Bella mirándome con suspicacia.

-No te estoy ocultando nada. –dije encogiéndome los hombros.

-De todas maneras lo averiguare por otros medios. –me dijo mientras agarraba de nuevo la guitarra y yo salí de nuevo del cuarto hacia la cocina. –Edward. –dijo Bella llamándome y regrese de nuevo a mi habitación. –Te quería pedir algo si no es mucho pedir.

-Lo que tú quieras. –le dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Quería pedirte que me compraras un… piano de cola. –dijo Bella nerviosa jugando sus manos y viendo hacia abajo. –Se que es muy caro y tu trabajas en algo donde no ganas mucho…

-Uno, yo nunca he trabajado, el dinero es gracias a Alice ya que ella me hace el dinero y yo lo gasto, pero para no pedirle mas hice una cuenta bancaria y Alice se encarga de llenarla con dinero. –cuando dije esto su cara se levanto y me vio a los ojos. –Dos, nos vamos a mudar de esta urbanización, quiero vivir en una casa más grande que esta. –vi que Bella me iba a preguntar algo pero la interrumpí. –Y tres te voy a comprar un piano de cola.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! –dijo mientras se abalanzaba a mi, me abrazaba y me besaba por todo mi rostro. Dejo de besarme y me miro extrañada. -¿A dónde nos mudaremos?

-No se, pero no saldremos de California, me gusta mucho el clima. –dije con una sonrisa y la bese de nuevo.

* * *

¿Qué les parecio el capitulo?

Ya pueden entrar a mi blog. Subí una foto de Bella con su nuevo look y con el iris de sus ojos violetas.

En fictionpress publique la historia original de Forever Yours.

Comenten please.

Bye.


	23. Recuerdos

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y Bill de Charleine Harris, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

Esta historia es una corrección de la primera versión que hice.

* * *

**Capitulo 22: Recuerdos**

_BELLA POV_

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que nos mudamos, nos mudamos a una casa un poco alejada de la gente. La casa era un poco más grande que en la que nosotros vivíamos antes, era de dos pisos, el primer piso estaba la cocina y la sala estaban unidas, y a un lado de la sala estaba el piano de cola que me compro Edward para mi. En el segundo piso tiene tres habitaciones, una habitación para nosotros y dos los para invitados.

Alice y Jasper nos ayudaron a decorar la casa, ahora ya se porque Alice y Jasper siempre decoran.

La primera, Edward no tenía buen gusto para ciertas cosas.

La segunda, las mismas habilidades que tiene Jasper y por su fama de ser experto en ocultarse y robar, ha hecho que haya tenido muchos amigos y aprender a decorar para hacer que sus invitados se sientan muy cómodos en su casa.

Y tercero con la precognición de Alice ella puede saber que le gusta a cada quien y ella siempre ayuda a Jasper con estas cosas.

También estaba ayudando con la decoración ya que, Alice no podía ver mi futuro gracias a mi escudo ella necesitaba mi opinión si me gustaba o no. Aunque Alice me dijo que yo era fácil de predecir ya que tengo los mismos gustos de Edward, me gustan los colores oscuros.

En un principio el cuarto iba a ser blanco con negro, iba a ser combinado con una cama negra que había visto. Pero vi una cama blanca con doseles que me encanto demasiado y decidí cambiar los planes sobre el cuarto, al decirle a Alice sobre mi cambio de opinión ella me miraba sorprendida pero no dijo nada por mi cambio de opinión.

También Edward y Jasper se sorprendieron por esta decisión, que había elegido por la elección de la cama, ¿Qué les pasara a ellos tres?

Me salí del curso de guitarra y empecé con piano. También practicaba con Jasper con mis poderes en aquel patio gigantesco que teníamos en la casa, siempre mis prácticas parecían a un juego escondite, mi práctica era esconderme y tratar de que no me encontraran. Y también saber como bajar mi escudo.

Lo que mas me extraña de todo esto es que últimamente cuando duermo, sueño siempre con una chica igual que yo pero de cabello castaño, esta chica no me dice nada solo me mira. Si… la misma chica con la que soñé cuando estaba en el hospital.

Un día en la noche decidí tocar el piano, hasta que me dio por tocar aquella melodía que toque con la guitarra, pero no pude terminar de tocarla porque Edward me asusto entrando al cuarto sorpresivamente.

Esta canción me dio por tocarla, no sabia porque razón, pero la canción me hacia recordar mucho a Edward. Estaba tocando hasta que sentí que alguien me abrazaba por mi espalda, supe que era Edward y sonreí.

-Me gusta mucho esa melodía que estas tocando. –me dijo Edward en mi oído.

-Gracias.

-¿Tiene nombre la canción? –me pregunto Edward.

-No he pensado en uno y no es necesario, la canción me recuerda mucho a ti. –cuando dije esto sentí que Edward se tensaba. – ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada amor. –dijo Edward tratando de obviar algo. Deje de tocar la canción y me gire para verlo.

-Edward, en estos días Alice, Jasper y tu han estado extraños ¿Qué me ocultan? –pregunte curiosa.

-Nada amor. Quédate tranquila. –dijo poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro tratando de calmarme.

-No me quedare tranquila, como te dije… voy a descubrir por mis propios medios que es lo que me ocultas. –dije un poco molesta.

-Yo te voy a decir pero no ahora. –me dijo Edward.

-Y hacerme pasar con lo que me ocultaste que eres demonio. –dije molesta. –Sabes estaba así –dije mientra levantaba mi mano y puse mi dedo índice y pulgar casi juntos. –de poco por escaparme de casa y no verte mas nunca cuando me dijiste que eras un demonio, es preferible que me digas temprano y no después.

-Lo se amor… pero dame tiempo… ¿si? –me dijo Edward.

-De acuerdo. Pero no creas que averiguare de todas formas.

-De acuerdo.

Después de aquella conversación Edward se fue de la habitación dejándome sola. Estaba un poco molesta porque Edward no me decía que le pasaba a el y de repente un recuerdo me pego en la cabeza…

_…__Me levante del mueble donde me encontraba sentada dándole la espalda a Edward y fui hacia una ventana que había en la sala. Edward era un demonio, pero el no se veía como uno, en el veía que era bueno aunque no se viera en el aura. Entonces sentí la presencia de el a mis espaldas._

_ -Marie, soy un maldito demonio, lo que hacemos es hacer sufrir a las personas, eso es lo que hacemos –dijo con dolor en la voz-._

_Me gire y lo vi a los ojos, en ellos había dolor y tristeza. Cuando vi esa mirada que tenia me produjo dolor, quería llorar pero me aguante._

_-No me importa, tú me salvaste de que me violara aquel hombre. Te debo mi vida Edward –dije mientras colocaba una mano en su mejilla-. Me gustas mucho Edward, a mi no me importa si eres demonio o no._

_-¿Como puedes quererme así? –dijo señalándose._

_Me acerque a el quedándome a centímetros de su rostro y lo mire fijamente a los ojos._

_-Sabes, todo el mundo ve lo que aparentas, pero solamente… algunos saben quien eres –cuando dije esto su aura estaba azul- tu eres un hombre bueno Edward, no me importa lo que seas yo te amo. Presiento que habrá riesgos, pero no me importa._

_Apoye mis manos en su pecho y me fui acercando para acortar la distancia que había entre los dos. Edward puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me beso. Sus labios era lo que mas yo necesitaba en este momento. En esos besos había amor y cariño…_

Ese recuerdo parecía de los años cuarenta o treinta, sus decoraciones eran viejas y la forma de vestir de Edward era… vieja. Empecé a jadear por esto, este recuerdo nunca lo experimente y lo sentía como mío. En eso Edwrad entra a la habitación preocupado.

-¿Bella que tienes? ¿Mira como estas? ¿Qué tienes? –me preguntaba preocupado, y a mi no me salía ninguna palabra y en eso me empiezo a sentir débil, y de ahí no supe mas nada…

_...-¿Marie? –dijo una voz que para ese momento no me era conocida, me gire y lo mire molesta a los ojos. Me olvide del demonio y empecé con el._

_-¡AHHHHH! –Grito el hombre -¡MARIEEEE PARA YAAAA!_

_El hombre me suplicaba y suplicaba que parara, pero mi conciencia reacciono y vi que el hombre a quien le estaba haciendo daño era mi amado. No podía parar el poder así que tuve que luchar para no lastimarlo más. De tanto luchar para parar el poder tuve que contener el poder dentro de mí._

_Cuando ya lo tuve dentro de mi Edward se levanto rápido y se fue acercando a mi lentamente, entonces sentí un dolor muy, pero muy fuerte en todo mi cuerpo, tuve que aguantar mis gritos para no preocupar a mi amado. Caí al piso arrodillada y empecé a gemir._

_-¡¿Marie que te sucede? –dijo Edward con voz preocupada, no pude aguantar mas este dolor y grite de dolor. Termine por caer al piso, Edward se acerco rápidamente a donde me encontraba, su cara me daba mas dolor todavía. Pero no era por el dolor que sentía ahora, sino emocional._

_-¡ALICE! –Grito en el cuarto -¡Marie por favor no me dejes! –dijo sollozando._

_Esta fuerza se quería liberar, sentía que explotaba si no lo liberaba. Cerré mis ojos y cuando lo fui a liberar poco a poco sentí más dolor todavía._

_-¡AHHHHH! –grite a todo pulmón por el dolor que sentía._

_-¡Alice has algo por favor! –dijo mi amado sollozando._

_-…No puedo hacer nada Edward, Marie tiene que liberarlo por completo –dijo Alice con dificultad._

_Sentí que alguien tocaba mi mejilla. No quería dejar a Edward solo, pero si tenia que liberar toda esta fuerza que hacia que costara mi vida, solo para salvar a Edward lo haría. Empecé a liberar toda la esa fuerza de un solo golpe y el dolor empeoro._

_-¡Marie resiste por favor! –dijo sollozando Edward. Sentí que alguien me levantaba la espalda del piso haciéndome sentar y después sentí que alguien me acunaba._

_Poco a poco sentía que mi cuerpo flotaba de algún modo y empezaba a no sentir más mi cuerpo de tanto dolor que empezaba a sentir, empezaba a darme sueño. Empecé a dejarme llevar por el sueño, ya me encontraba muy cansada. Entonces perdí el conocimiento…_

Y en eso desperté asustada, sentía sudor en mi frente y estaba temblando, en eso siento la mano de alguien en mi brazo, por reacción automática me levante de la cama y me iba alejando de ella.

-¿Bella que tienes? –me pregunto preocupado. Pero no me salía ninguna palabra alguna. –Bella respóndeme ¿Qué tienes?

Edward se levanto de la cama y se fue acercando a mí lentamente, hasta llego a mí y me abrazo. ¿Será que esos sueños son de una vida pasada que tuve? No lo creo si fuera así Edward no estuviera ahí… ¿o si?

-N-nada solo pesadillas. –dije tratando de calmarlo. A lo mejor eran sueños de mal gusto, pero lo que me pregunto es quien será esa chica castaña que se parece a mí que se me aparece en los sueños. Yo no la conozco para soñar con ella.

* * *

¿Qué les parecio el capitulo?

En mi blog publique la casa de Edward y Bella, y su habitación.

Comenten please.

Bye.


	24. Mundo Caído

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y Bill de Charleine Harris, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

Esta historia es una corrección de la primera versión que hice.

* * *

**Capitulo 23: Mundo Caído**

_EDWARD POV_

He estado preocupado desde que a Bella le dio aquella reacción de pánico y cuando se despertó de su cama asustada. Desde ese día ella ha estado extraña, ella se ha vuelto muy callada y pensativa, le pregunte a Alice si podía ver algo en ella y me decía que nada.

Un día que estábamos los dos en la cama, para irnos a dormir. Más bien para irse ella a dormir, ya que yo no duermo. Ella me daba la espalda y yo la abrazaba agarrandola por la cintura.

-¿Bella que tienes? –le pregunte con preocupación.- En estos días has estado muy extraña y eso me preocupa.

-No tengo nada Edward, quédate tranquilo. No te preocupes por cosas tontas. –me respondió.

-No es tonto Bella. –le dije serio. –Te has vuelto muy callada y apenas tocas el piano, quiero saber que tienes.

En eso Bella se giro y me vio.

-No tengo nada. –me dijo insistiéndome, pero en sus ojos me decía que no era cierto.

-No te creo.

-Edward no quiero seguir hablando de esto ¿quieres? –después que dijo esto se giro para darme la espalda. –Hasta mañana.

¿Qué le esta pasando a Bella?

* * *

_BELLA POV_

_...Me encontraba sentada en la silla de mi peinadora, estaba lista para bajar a mezclarme con los invitados, hasta que se abrió de repente la puerta de mi balcón y entro aquel frío de allá afuera, me levante rápidamente para cerrarla hasta que escuche una voz que me asusto._

_-Que hermoso ángel tengo como novia. –dijo la voz de Edward._

_-¡No me vuelvas a dar un susto así Edward! ¡¿Me escuchaste? –dije dándome la vuelta para mirar a Edward que se encontraba sentado en mi cama._

_-Solo quería entregarle esto antes de que bajara junto con los invitados –dijo mostrándome una cajita –quiero que te lo pongas esta noche, te va a combinar junto con el vestido._

_Me dio la cajita y empecé a desenvolverlo. Abrí la cajita y vi una gargantilla de plata, tenía una piedra azul en forma ovalada, era hermoso. Abrí la boca y me lleve una mano a mi boca._

_-Es…hermosa. Gracias amor –dije esto dándole un casto beso en sus dulces labios._

_-De nada mi ángel –dijo acariciando mi mejilla..._

Ya empezaba acostumbrarme a estos recuerdos, poco a poco me fui enterando que eran esos recuerdos. Yo tenia una vida pasada con Edward, esto no me molesta si no que ¿será que Edward me quiere porque soy la reencarnación de Marie o por como soy?

De todos los recuerdos que tuve el que mas me asusto fue el de haber recordado como morí…

_…-Encárgate de Jacob –le dije a Edward, yo quería encargarme del otro ángel. Quería dejárselo a Edward ya que era un buen luchador. Cuando vi que se estaba acercando a mí para detenerme lo empuje con mi telequinesia._

_-¡Te dije que te encargaras de Jacob! –le mire un poco molesta porque no me hizo caso, y me fui hacia el otro ángel._

_-Perderás muy fácil niña –me dijo el ángel._

_-No lo creo. –dije mientras lo empujaba y lo golpeaba con mi telequinesia. Y en una de esas el ángel empezó a moverse muy rápido, se veía como un borrón. En eso empezaba a recibir uno que otro golpe._

_Cada golpe me lanzaba hacia un árbol, me golpeaba en la cara, en mis costillas, en mis piernas, en mi espalda… por todos lados. Empezaba a sentir que algo tibio me brotaba en la cabeza y me di cuenta que era sangre, y mi boca sabia sangre también._

_Me encontraba tan débil que caí al piso, toda magullada y golpeada hasta decir basta. En eso el ángel se acerco a mi lentamente, cuando ya estuvo cerca me dio una patada muy fuerte haciendo que escuchara un crujido, me había roto las costillas. Esto si fue demasiado doloroso, empezaba a costarme respirar._

_-Viste que te iba a vencer tan fácil. –dijo el ángel estando cerca de mi. Tenia que ingeniármelas como sea ¿pero como? _

_Vi que se le había salido el amuleto fuera de su camisa, con mi mente jale el amuleto hacia mí con fuerza haciendo que se rompiera el collar. _

_El ángel saco rápido una daga, en el momento en que me la iba a clavar lo detuve con telequinesia, el intentaba hacer fuerza pero no podía lastimarme y en eso empiezo a producir dolor, el ángel soltó su daga y empezó a revolcarse en el piso._

_Me levante del suelo y fui a agarrar la daga, me acerque a el, puse la daga a la altura de su corazón._

_-Gane yo. –después que dije esto le clave la daga y de ahí me fui a otro lado para tratar de ayudar a mis otros tres amigos, dejando muerto al ángel. _

_Cuando llegue hacia donde estaban peleando Edward y Jacob, vi que Edward me vio con tristeza y yo me acercaba a Jacob para quitarle el amuleto, pero me sentía demasiado débil, de un momento a otro caí al piso y cerré mis ojos._

_Sentí la presencia de alguien cerca de mí, abrí mis ojos y vi que era Jacob. Empecé alejarme lo mas que pude de Jacob, pero el se acercaba mas y mas hacia mi, de un momento a otro Jacob me había agarrado los dos brazos haciendo que no me siguiera moviendo, empecé a tratar de zafarme. _

_Trate de usar telequinesia para quitarle el amuleto, pero no podía, estaba cansada mentalmente. Cuando logre zafarme una mano arranque de su cuello el amuleto y lo lance hacia otro lado._

_Jacob al ver esto, se alejo de mi rápido para agarrar el amuleto que le quite, le agarre la cabeza y empecé a producirle dolor a Jacob, y vi que Jacob empezó a agonizar de dolor._

_De un momento a otro sentí algo en mi estomago, cuando fui a ver tenia una daga clavada en mi abdomen, deje de producirle dolor. Y en ese mismo momento escucho la voz de mi amado gritando de dolor_

_-¡Noooo! –después de escuchar aquel aterrador grito me dolía el abdomen y vi que Jacob limpio su daga, la metió en la funda y se fue._

_Poco a poco me sentía débil… cansada, pero antes de morirme solo quería ver por ultima vez el rostro de mi amado. De mi ángel negro._

_Sentía mis parpados poniéndose pesados, pero sentí la presencia de alguien, vi quien era y vi el rostro de mi amado triste y con dolor, brotando de sus ojos lagrimas negras. Edward cayó al piso y me levanto del suelo acunándome en sus brazos._

_El verlo así, tan triste… tan roto de dolor hacia que también estuviera así como el, no quería dejarlo solo durante toda su eternidad. No quería, yo quería vivir…_

_-¿Edward… estoy… soñando verdad? –dije saliendo de mi voz una gran debilidad, me lleve las manos hacia el abdomen, donde Jacob me había apuñalado. –Duele mucho… -dije quejándome de dolor._

_Veía que a Edward no le salían palabras si no sollozos. _

_-…Creo… que me confíe… -dije tratando de calmarlo un poco. Cuando dije esto empezó a sollozar mas fuerte y a despedir de sus ojos negros una gran cantidad lagrimas negras._

_-…No llores, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado…-dije mientras levantaba mi mano derecha, limpiándole las lagrimas. -quiero que lo recuerdes Edward…_

_Mientras le quitaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas al mismo tiempo se la manchaba de sangre. Su mano izquierda agarro mi mano a la cual le estaba limpiando las lagrimas, con eso hizo que mi mano se apretara mas a su cara, después llevo mi mano a sus labios y empezó a besar las yemas de mis dedos. _

_Cada vez mas me sentía cansada, quería dormir, aunque el no dijera ni una sola palabra, con su rostro grabado para siempre en mi cabeza seria suficiente para ser feliz lejos de el._

_-…Bésame…por favor… -le dije como ultima petición._

_El se acerco a mí y me beso con delicadeza y amor, sus labios sabían amargos por sus lágrimas pero eso no me interesaba, no me interesaba como supieran sus labios en estos últimos momentos. Y de repente siento un dolor más fuerte en la herida y apreté con demasiada fuerza su mano._

_Este dolor hizo que me pusiera peor de lo que estaba, sentía que mi cuerpo flotaba, no sentía la presencia de Edward aunque lo veía a mi lado._

_-…Siento… siento que me estoy muriendo… te amo Edward… quiero que me perdones… por favor… -le dije con dolor._

_-Marie… no digas adiós por favor… te llevare con Alice para que te cu…-me dijo con dificultad, pero lo interrumpí._

_-No… Edward… te amo… -le dije con demasiada dificultad, le iba a decir mas cosas pero el dolor cada vez se sentía insoportable y cada vez mas no sentía mi cuerpo ni de donde me encontraba en estos momentos._

_Poco a poco mi vista se iba nublando hasta que no vi nada… solo negro…_

Este recuerdo me "pego" en la cabeza cuando estaba durmiendo, había despertado llorando, el recuerdo era tan, pero tan real que cuando desperté sentía un dolor en el abdomen. A Edward le preocupe mucho cuando desperté así, de esa manera y solo le dije que eran pesadillas.

_¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estas tan callada y pensativa? ¿Qué piensas?_

Eso era lo que me preguntaba Edward casi todos los días. El motivo era que no quería decirle nada… no quería preocuparlo o algo por el estilo.

A él yo lo amo, pero no le quiero preguntar cosas de su antiguo amor. Ya que murió a manos de un ángel y se que cuando morí en mi vida pasada le dolió demasiado.

De un momento a otro los recuerdos dejaron de venir a mi cabeza pero estaban fijos en mis memorias. Yo no me sentía igual que a esa chica, en ninguno de los sentidos.

Decidí decirle de una vez por todas el porque me encontraba así de esa manera, y se lo diría en una ocasión muy especial… mas bien cuando tuviera el enorme valor de decirle.

Un día había venido Jasper a la casa porque quería practicar con Edward sus movimientos de combate. Yo empiezo a ver un poco la pelea pero poco a poco la pelea fue subiendo de velocidad y solo veía borrones, así que me fui dentro de la casa y decidí tocar un poco el piano. Tenía tiempo que no lo tocaba gracias a estos recuerdos que tuve durante una temporada.

Estaba tocando canciones en el piano, pero me dio por tocar aquella melodía que supuestamente en mi vida pasada le dedique yo a el.

Esta canción la toque innumerable de veces, no llevaba la cuenta hasta que escuche que alguien tocaba el timbre, deje de tocar la canción y baje para abrir la puerta. Cuando casi llego al piso de abajo veo lo que mas había temido durante toda mi vida.

Edward se encontraba besando a Victoria…

Cuando vi esto mi mundo se cayó.

Sentí como mi corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos pequeños.

Baje la mirada y subí a mi habitación. Apenas llegue me acosté en la cama y mire hacia el techo.

Por mis mejillas bajaban lágrimas, pero no sollozaba ni nada. Sabia que algún día iba a pasar esto, sabia que algún día él conseguiría a alguien que fuera igual que él.

Una simple mortal no esta durante toda la eternidad con un demonio. Una simple mortal envejece, un demonio dura siempre joven.

Este dolor me lo tragare hasta que me despida completamente de Edward…

Si… me iré…

Para siempre…

* * *

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

Ya saben que fue lo que le paso a Marie cuando murio.

Se que a lo mejor me van a matar.

Les voy a regalar un capitulo mas porque ayer mi internet se puso estupido. Así que les doy el que correspondia del dia de ayer y el de hoy.


	25. Triste y Depresivo

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y Bill de Charleine Harris, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

Esta historia es una corrección de la primera versión que hice.

* * *

**Capitulo 24: Triste y Depresivo**

_EDWARD POV_

Un día había venido Jasper a la casa, quería practicara con el sus movimientos de combate, decidí no perder la oportunidad con esto, aproveche y entrene. Bella estaba de espectadora, pero de un momento a otro Bella se fue y creo saber la razón, para sus ojos humanos somos muy rápidos. De un momento a otro escucho a Bella tocando el piano después de tanto tiempo. Yo estaba muy feliz por esto, ella tenía muchísimo tiempo que no tocaba el piano

De un momento a otro Bella empezó a tocar mi canción y esto me puso más feliz todavía.

-Por favor no me vayas a dejar aquí como muchas veces cuando escuchas aquella canción. –me dijo Jasper.

-Me quedare aquí y te venceré. –dije en tono de broma.

-Si claro… -dijo sarcástico, después que dijo eso me abalance contra el y continuamos entrenando mientras escuchaba bastantes veces mi canción y no me cansaba de escucharla. Hasta que escuche la voz de mi amada llamándome.

-¡Edward! ¿Puedes venir? –dijo Bella llamándome desde la casa. Vi el aura de Bella y vi que estaba en la sala con un aura rojo oscuro intenso muy pero muy lujurioso. Esto hizo que me excitara un poco.

-Jasper te puedes ir, quiero dejarlo hasta hoy. –le dije a Jasper.

-Pero… -me decía Jasper un poco molesto pero lo interrumpí.

-Solo… vete por favor. Tengo una cita con la compositora de esa canción. –le dije a Jasper.

-Ohh… ya entendí. Adiós –después que dijo esto se fue.

Me fui hacia la casa y vi a Bella sentada en el mueble, me acerque a ella y ella se levanto y se fue casi cerca de las escaleras con un movimiento sensual, yo la agarre por el brazo la acerque a mi y la bese.

Mientras la besaba lleve una de mis manos hacia su cabello y su cintura. Sentía algo extraño en sus labios pero no le preste atención, solo cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar. Bella se separo de mi y cuando abrí los ojos, vi que no era ella si no Victoria. Esto hizo molestarme.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero que te largues ahora. –dije furioso.

-Solo quería visitarte, y sentir como eran tus besos, yo ya cumplí con mi misión. –dijo feliz cuando hizo esto.

-No quiero verte aquí en tres segundos, ¡lárgate! –dije viendo todo rojo. Después que dije esto ella desapareció de mi casa.

Fui a mi habitación y conseguí a Bella dormida, me quite casi toda la ropa y me acosté a su lado, poniéndome detrás de ella abrazándola por su cintura, me acerque a su oído y lo bese con delicadeza.

-Te amo. Siempre lo haré, nunca te abandonare. –después que le dije eso le bese el cabello y Bella se giro hacia mi y oculto su cara en mi pecho.

En estos días Bella ha estado más que feliz, pero lo que me extraña es que esa felicidad no le llega a sus ojos.

Los dos habíamos hecho el amor en todos los lados de la casa, Bella ya no daba para mas y la lleve a la cama, eran las dos de la madrugada. Me encontraba acariciándole su sedoso cabello.

-Edward. –me llamo Bella para que le prestara atención.

-Si mi ángel.

-Quisiera hacer algo ahora… pero no se si querrás hacerlo…

-No me digas que recuperaste energías. –dije en tono de broma.

-No tontuelo. –dijo mientras se reía un poco.

-¿Qué es entonces? –dije con una sonrisa.

-Quiero volar contigo.

-¿Ahora?

-Si. ¿Se puede?

-Claro amor. Lo que tu digas mi ángel, pero primero vístete. –después que le dije esto ambos nos levantamos de la cama y nos vestimos.

Bella se puso un pantalón de jean, una camisa, un suéter y unos converse, yo solo me puse unos zapatos y un pantalón. Lleve a Bella al patio, cuando llegamos me separe un poco de ella y despegue mis alas negras. Bella cuando vio esto, vi que estaba embobada por mis alas negras.

Se acerco a mí, más bien a mis alas y las acaricio, se sentía demasiado bien su caricia en mis alas.

-Ahora que las estoy viendo detalladamente son hermosas. –me dijo Bella, dejo de acariciarme y me abrazo por el cuello y yo la abrace por su cintura sosteniéndola en mis brazos.

-Agarrate fuerte. –le dije a Bella y ella asintió.

Después que le dije eso despegue volando con ella, vi que Bella estaba emocionada y a la vez asustada.

-¿Tienes miedo? –le pregunte a Bella.

-Mas o menos. –me respondió.

-No tengas miedo. –le dije calmándola.

Seguí volando, la lleve a ver todo el estado de Los Ángeles, ella estaba maravillada por todo lo que veía. Eso me alegraba mucho, mientras ella estuviera feliz yo también voy a estar feliz.

Nos regresamos a la casa, ya le había enseñado todo. Cuando aterrizamos vi que Bella no dejaba de abrazarme y sentí mi pecho un poco húmedo, estaba llorando.

-¿Bella que tienes? –le pregunte con preocupación.

-Nada… solo estoy feliz por estar contigo –me dijo con sinceridad, aunque mas allá de esa sinceridad había algo y no se que era.

-También estoy alegre por estar contigo. –después que le dije esto la bese delicadamente y por instinto mis alas rodearon a Bella. Me separe de ella para que respirara.

-Perdón por hacerte daño. –me dijo Bella, esto me extraño.

-No tienes porque pedir perdón. –le dije acariciando su mejilla.

-Solo acepta mis disculpas. Y quiero que recuerdes que siempre te amo y te amare hasta el fin de mis días. –dijo Bella, esto ya me estaba preocupando.

-¿Bella que tienes? Te he notado demasiada extraña en estos días, me estas preocupando. –le dije preocupado.

-Solo… no te preocupes que estoy bien. –me dijo Bella calmándome.

-No me voy a calmar hasta que me digas que es. –le dije insistiéndole.

-No tengo nada. De acuerdo. –dijo Bella molesta, alejándose de mi a la cual la agarre por el brazo, evitando que se fuera.

-¿Qué tienes? Y quiero que me lo digas ya. –dije molesto.

-¡¿Quieres saber? ¡¿Tú quieres saber? –Dijo Bella colérica- ¡Bueno para tu información yo no viviré para siempre, yo voy a morir! ¡Yo no viviré contigo por toda la eternidad Edward, yo soy una maldita mortal! ¡¿Qué pasara cuando me veas vieja y con canas? ¡¿Qué pasara si me da por tener hijos? ¡¿Qué pasara cuando muera? –decía Bella molesta, todo lo que decía era verdad.

-Bella… -dije acariciando su mejilla pero no me salía ninguna palabra, solo estaba estático ahí pensando todo lo que había dicho.

-Me voy a dormir, hasta mañana. Y quiero dormir sola –dijo molesta.

Bella entro a la casa y yo me quede pensando todo lo que había dicho.

¿Qué pasara cuando ella quiera tener bebes?

¿Qué pasara cuando ella muera?

¿Me suicido o seguiré durante toda la eternidad en este mundo hasta que se acabe?

Tenía muchas preguntas en mi cabeza. Pero lo que tengo por seguro es que no voy a dejar a Bella, por nada del mundo.

Entre a la casa, fui a mi habitación y no conseguí a Bella ahí, fui a una habitación de invitados y ahí estaba ella dormida, por sus mejillas había rastros de lagrimas. Me acerque a la cama y me acosté a su lado.

En toda la noche trate de ver su aura y lo poco que pude ver fue que su aura estaba algo triste y deprimido, tenia también algo furioso, pero no era mucho.

¿Porque ella estará así tan triste?

¿Será que le habré echo algo malo?

Me provoca hacerle algo especial, quiero demostrarle a ella cuanto la amo. Quiero quitarle esa aura tan deprimente que tiene y haré lo que sea.

* * *

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

Les voy a ser sincera, este capitulo y el que viene cuando los hice me dieron ganas de llorar, ya que me imaginaba el escenario y todo. Y todavia me dan ganas de llorar.

El capitulo que viene va a ser el peor de todos entre estos dos capitulos, yo creo que el peor entre todos los capitulos. Si quieren saber mas o menos de que es el capitulo que viene les aconsejo ver el video Don't Cry subtitulado (esta en mi blog) o ver la letra de la canción.

Comenten please.

Bye.


	26. No llores

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y Bill de Charleine Harris, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

Esta historia es una corrección de la primera versión que hice.

* * *

**Capitulo 25: No llores**

_BELLA POV_

Mis planes de irme se tuvieron que adelantar, Edward se esta comportando demasiado dulce conmigo y lo que hace es que me quede, pero tengo que irme. Ya no aguanto este dolor que tengo en mi pecho.

Hable con Rosalie a ver si me podía quedar en su casa y ella me dijo que si, aunque tuve que aguantar un tremendo regaño por parte de ella ya que la estaba olvidando. Me entere que se mudo de donde estaba y se fue a otra urbanización, ella me dio la dirección de su nueva casa. Mejor para mí ya que quería ocultarme de Edward.

Edward me hacia sentir especial, pero no quiero quedarme con él por lo que paso con Victoria y que él durara toda la eternidad, yo no.

Ya era diciembre, ya me había despedido casi completamente de Edward. Una mañana me había levantado y en la mesita de noche conseguí una nota.

_Salí para comprar unas cosas. A la noche quiero que te pongas el vestido que esta en el closet. Te tengo una sorpresa._

_Te amo._

_Edward._

El iba a regresar a la noche, lo que me daba tiempo de irme de la casa y dejarle unas cuantas cosas a él.

Acomode mis cosas metiéndolas en el bolso que traje la primera vez que me mude con Edward. Fui a uno de los cuartos de invitados y saque aquella caja negra que me ha acompañado durante unos años, la lleve a la habitación y la deje en la cama de noso… de Edward.

Después busque una hoja en blanco y escribí mi carta de despedida, mientras la escribía estaba llorando, no quería que pasara este momento pero algún día tenia que pasar. Cuando termine de escribir la carta, la doble y la coloque sobre la caja negra.

Agarre mis cosas y baje lentamente las escaleras, empecé a recordar los buenos momentos que pase junto con el en esta casa y en otras oportunidades. Llegue a la puerta de entrada de la casa, la abrí y vi por ultima vez toda la casa desde donde estaba.

-Adiós Edward. –dije algo triste y con esto salí de la casa y la cerré. Camine hasta salir de la urbanización donde hasta hace unos momentos vivía antes y agarre un taxi que me llevara a la nueva casa de Rosalie…

* * *

_EDWARD POV_

Había organizado todo para cenar en la playa y quería que fuera especial, quería que fuera inolvidable.

Y quería que fuera así ya que hace unos días he deseado pedirle matrimonio a Bella. Compre un anillo de banda de plata con un corazón de diamante y a sus lados tenia piedras de zafiro. Cuando termine de organizar todo regrese hacia la casa contento por lo que iba hacer.

Cuando llegue las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, supuse que Bella estaba durmiendo y se le olvido lo que íbamos hacer. Entre a la casa y me fui hacia mi habitación, cuando llegue abrí la puerta y encendí la luz de la habitación.

Y veo que la habitación estaba diferente, vi que no estaban las cosas de Bella, nada mas estaban mis cosas. En mi cama vi la caja negra que tantas preguntas me ha hecho por tanto tiempo y encima de él había un papel, me acerque y agarre el papel.

_Querido Edward_

_Hola, te escribí esta carta para decirte todo lo que siento por ti y que también es mi carta de despedida. Voy hacer esto rápido ya que no aguanto estar en esta casa y menos estando tu aquí a mi lado (aunque lo deseara mucho)._

_Quiero decirte que te amo, más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Estos meses en los que he estado contigo han sido increíbles, me has hecho muy feliz. Aunque al principio te odiaba y te despreciaba porque me dejaste sola cuando mis padres murieron, pero aun así te quería._

_Tuviste mucha paciencia conmigo, me ayudaste a combatir mi drogadicción y mi automutilación, esto me impresiona mucho de ti y lo que me impresiona mas es que tu siendo un demonio eres bueno (bueno… conmigo lo eres). Tú me salvaste._

_¿Sabes porque durante un tiempo estuve extraña? Porque recordé mi vida pasada, tú sabes… como Marie. No te quería decir por miedo, por ser una cobarde, y no te quería traer malos recuerdos ya que se que tu la amaste demasiado hasta pienso que tu la amaste mas a ella que a mi, que solo me amaste porque me parecía mucho a ella y te diré yo no me siento como aquella chica de los '30, soy muy diferente que a ella._

_Te iba a decir lo que me paso, pero el día en que Jasper vino a entrenar contigo tocaron el timbre de la casa y cuando fui abrir te conseguí con Victoria besándote con ella. Sabes ustedes pueden hacer una muy buena pareja y ¿sabes porque? Porque ella es un demonio al igual que tu, yo soy una mortal que su promedio de vida es de 70 o 80 años, en vez un demonio dura toda la eternidad._

_Antes de que pasara esto ya había pensado en dejarte, aunque me resultara difícil dejarte. Yo sabia que algún día iba a pasar lo que paso ese día, ibas a encontrar una demoniza al igual que tu, no te dije nada ya que no quería arruinar lo hermoso que teníamos nosotros hasta que me despidiera por completo de ti, pero los planes se me adelantaron._

_Jamás encajare en tu mundo de demonios y ángeles, o lo que sean ustedes. Yo solo soy una mortal hibrida, encajamos en seres fantásticos y sobrenaturales, pero en naturaleza no._

_Se que mientras estas leyendo esta carta estas llorando y estas dolido porque te estoy abandonando, no quiero que llores por mi y no lo tomes tan mal, yo seguiré pensando en ti. Así que por favor no llores._

_Las muchísimas veces que te dije te amo, en esos momentos yo nunca te mentí. Se como te sientes en estos momentos yo también me siento así, pero como te dije nuestras naturalezas no encajan. Lo que te pido es que sigas tu propio camino, ya veras que con el tiempo te sentirás mejor y todo estará en la normalidad. Así que por favor no llores nunca por mí._

_Te amo Edward, perdón que te haga esto pero no puedo seguir con esto, ya no puedo aguantar mas el dolor que tengo en mi pecho. Te amare hasta el fin de mis días, tu te adueñaste de mi corazón y mi corazón siempre será para ti, siempre._

_Prométeme que serás feliz sin mí, yo te voy a prometer que nunca, pero nunca vas a saber de mí y aunque quieras seguirme para saber donde estoy tú nunca me encontraras. Si te veo por ahí yo no te seguiré, solo te estaré observando de lejos._

_Te amo, te quiero, te adoro y te deseo, pero ya no puedo seguir con esto._

_Adiós._

_Bella._

_PD: En la caja negra hay unas cosas, tu decides si te deshaces de ellas o no._

Cuando termine de leer la carta mis lagrimas negras empezaban a manchar el papel, me apresure en agarrar la caja negra y le quite su tapa, cuando vi lo que había dentro me entristeció mas de lo que estaba.

Eran todos los accesorios que le había regalado a Bella estando pequeña, Bella me había dicho que había botado el corazón rojo que le regale pero lo vi ahí en la caja junto con otras cosas que le regale a ella. Agarre el corazón y salí de mi habitación y empecé a buscar por toda la casa a Bella.

Yo no quería aceptar que Bella se había ido, ella era todo para mí, ella era mi vida, ella era lo que me mantenía en el mundo de los humanos. A ella la amaba no por ser la reencarnación de Marie, ella me cambio el mundo cuando la conocí por primera vez hace años, cuando era Marie, y 64 años después la volví a encontrar cambiándome la vida otra vez.

Trate de seguir su rastro pero no olía absolutamente nada a ella, llegue a la sala y mis piernas me fallaron haciendo que cayera al piso. El dolor que tenia en el pecho cuando se murió Marie se empezaba a formar de nuevo en mi pecho…

* * *

:'( :'( :'(

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

Para mí aqui se cierra un libro y vuelve a comenzar otro en el capitulo que viene. No me vayan a matar.

En mi blog esta el anillo de compromiso.

Comenten please.

Bye.


	27. Transformación

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y Bill de Charleine Harris, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

Esta historia es una corrección de la primera versión que hice.

* * *

**Capitulo 26: Transformación**

_BELLA POV_

_Siete meses después…_

Desde que me fui de la casa, volví a mis malos pasos. Y lo hice porque quería olvidar a Edward y no sabia como hacerlo, sabia que la forma de quitar un poco este dolor es tomando drogas y alcohol.

Cuando me mude con Rosalie, ella me contó muchas de sus locuras durante mi ausencia y me dijo que Bill había preguntado por mí, esto me contento algo mi corazón. Decidí tratar de contactarme con el y volver a tratarlo desde cero. Quería comenzar mi vida desde cero sin Edward que estuviera a mi lado.

Cuando Bill y yo volvimos a tratarnos, nos volvimos amigos muy, pero muy cercanos. El era muy sobre protector conmigo, me recordaba mucho a Edward. Cada vez que recuerdo ese nombre me da dolor en el pecho literalmente.

El siempre se queja conmigo cada vez que tomo drogas o me embriago, pero esto no me importa. Soy joven y tengo que vivir mi vida.

Sabia que Bill lo hacia por cuidarme y que no me pasara nada, yo sabia que el estaba enamorado de mi, pero yo quería estar soltera en estos momentos.

Había visto a Edward mas de una ocasión, pero siempre lo miraba de lejos y cada vez que lo miraba comenzaba a llorar. Todavía seguía enamorada de el pero yo no pertenezco a su mundo.

Las veces que lo vi estaba muy cambiado, la emoción que se le notaba más era tristeza y preocupación. Me dolía verlo así, pero tenia que hacerlo por mi bien y por el bien de el. Sabia que el me estaba buscando, lo que hice para ocultarme fue cambiarme el color del pelo a rubio y siempre mantenía mi escudo arriba, mas no al máximo para que mis ojos no se volvieran de color violeta.

Rosalie y Bill me dijeron que me quedaba muy bien el cambio que me hice, mucha gente decía que Rosalie y yo somos hermanas, y era mejor que pensaran eso. Decía que yo era hermana de ella para ocultarme más.

Rosalie y yo nos encontrábamos como siempre en una discoteca en un fin de semana, ambas bailábamos hasta cansarnos y había mucha droga y alcohol.

Las dos nos encontrábamos bailando hasta que un hombre se nos acerca hacia nosotras.

-Hola linda me permites bailar contigo. –el hombre le dijo a Rosalie.

-Lárgate de aquí idiota. –le dije al hombre algo molesta.

-Yo no estoy hablando contigo. –dijo mientras me empujaba y me apartaba de Rosalie, el hombre agarro a Rosalie y la pego hacia el. Rosalie empezó a luchar para soltarse de ese hombre pero no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo.

Me acerque al hombre y jale del brazo del hombre haciendo que se girara hacia mi, cuando se giro le di un puñetazo al hombre en la cara. El hombre por reacción automática me devolvió el puñetazo haciendo que cayera al piso.

-Eso te pasa por meterte con un hombre lesbiana. –me dijo el hombre colérico. Me levante y me le fui encima al hombre a golpearlo.

Todo empezó a pasar tan rápido los golpes y todo eso, llego un momento que estábamos fuera de la discoteca todavía peleando con el hombre y Rosalie ayudándome. Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que el hombre me golpeo por enésima vez en mi cara haciéndome caer al suelo. Desperté en mi habitación, con un dolor inmenso en todo mi cuerpo.

Casi todos los fines de semana pasaba esto, siempre terminada golpeada defendiendo a Rosalie o al revés. Y como siempre recibía un regaño por parte de Bill por hacer eso.

Un día Bill había venido a mi casa a visitarme como siempre, ambos nos encontrábamos en mi habitación acostados en mi cama hablando de tonterías y otros cuentos que hacemos en la vida diaria.

-Bella. –dijo Bill acariciándome el pelo.

-Si. –dije levantándome un poco de la cama para verle el rostro.

-Me preocupas mucho. Quiero que dejes las drogas por favor. –cuando me dijo esto me levante rápido de la cama y lo mire molesta.

-No las dejare estoy joven todavía, dejare de tomarlas hasta que acabe mi juventud. –le dije molesta a Bill.

-Para cuando dejes de tomarlas estarás muerta Bella, ¡muerta! Me preocupas mucho Bella. –dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a mi. El se acerco hasta quedar muy cerca de mí. –Lo digo por tu bien.

Mis recuerdos empezaron hacerme una muy mala jugada y empecé a recordar lo que me dijo Edward para que dejara las drogas. Al recordar esto empecé a llorar, Bill al ver esto con sus dos manos acuno mi rostro.

-¿Por qué lloras? –me pregunto preocupado.

-Solo empecé a recordar malos recuerdos eso es todo. –le dije mientras yo me limpiaba las lagrimas.

-Bella yo te amo. Yo no quiero perderte. –me dijo Bill, esto hizo que recordara mas aquel recuerdo. Y en eso empezó a besarme dulcemente.

En un principio quería separarme de el, pero sus besos me relajaron haciéndome que me dejara llevar por el beso. De un momento a otro Bill se alejo y se giro dándome la espalda.

Yo me quede ahí quieta mirándolo. ¿Era rechazo lo que me hizo?

-Bella me tengo que ir… hablamos mañana. –me dijo mientras salía rápidamente de mi habitación.

Si… fue rechazo.

Me acosté en mi cama, pensando en ese beso que me dio Bill. Fue… muy dulce conmigo al besarme… me encanto mucho el beso… ¿Pero porque razón se fue?

En eso escuche un estruendo en la casa, salgo de mi cuarto alarmada. Cuando voy a ver a Rosalie la estaban golpeando varios hombres que no conocía. Los hombres me vieron y uno se acerco a mí jalándome el cabello.

-¿Dónde esta el dinero? –me dijo molesto el hombre. ¿Qué dinero esta hablando el?

-No se que dinero me hablas. –le dije al hombre.

-El dinero de la droga ¡¿Dónde esta? –me dijo el hombre jalándome mas el cabello y en eso me tiro al piso.

-Rosalie te lo pago. –le dije a los hombres.

-Esa puta no pago nada ¿Dónde esta el dinero? –me dijo golpeándome en mi estomago, sacándome el aire.

-No lo se. –dije esto y en eso recibí varios golpes por parte de los hombres.

Empezaba a doler muchos los golpes, me dolía el cuerpo de tantos golpes que recibía. Mi boca empezó a saber a sangre, mis costillas me empezaban a doler al igual que mi estomago, mi cabeza y mi espalda empezaban a doler. Vi que un hombre se acerco con un bate de béisbol y golpeo mi cabeza.

Esto fue mi último recuerdo…

* * *

_BILL POV_

Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que no sabia absolutamente nada de Bella, muchas veces me encontraba con Rosalie y le preguntaba por Bella, pero me decía que ella no sabia como estaba ella ya que desde que se mudo con su padrino a otra casa.

Trate de buscar donde vivía ahora Bella a través de su olor pero no la conseguía, es como si no tuviera olor corporal ni de sangre. Pasado cierto tiempo me entere por Rosalie que Bella venia a vivir con ella de nuevo por un problema familiar que tiene.

¿Qué le habrá hecho ese demonio a Bella?

Cuando la vi de nuevo ella estaba diferente, ella se había dejado crecer el cabello y estaba más coqueta que la última vez que la vi, aunque en su mirada estaba algo triste. No le pregunte porque ella estaba así, quería disfrutar su presencia solamente.

Poco a poco me iba enamorando más de Bella y me volví muy cercano a ella, Bella no rechistaba por esto, más bien le gustaba también mi presencia. De un momento a otro ella volvió a caer en las drogas de nuevo y se cambio el color del cabello, ahora era rubia.

Me molestaba cuando Bella se metía en problemas por Rosalie o al revés, siempre la veía toda magullada por los golpes a lo que ella me decía siempre que no me preocupara ya que iba a estar bien. Y yo sabia que era mentira.

Me había dado cuenta que Rosalie comprando sus drogas se tardaba en pagarlas, a mi no me importaba la vida de esta humana si no la de Bella, en una de esas que Rosalie no vaya a pagar las drogas a tiempo Bella pondrían matarla.

Yo siempre salía con las dos y salía solo para proteger a Bella de cualquier cosa que le vaya a pasar. Siempre que salía con ellas o estaba en su casa tengo que aparentar lo más posible a un humano, para que no sospechen las dos sobre mi naturaleza como vampiro.

Un día en que quise quedarme toda la noche con Bella en su casa solo por protegerla, pero más allá de eso la amaba mucho y me gusta su presencia. Me encontraba acostado junto con ella en la cama hablando de tonterías. Mientras hablaba con ella estaba pensando a ver si podía conversar sobre las drogas.

-Bella. –dije mientras le acariciaba su cabello sedoso.

-Si. –dijo levantándose un poco de la cama para verme mejor.

-Me preocupas mucho. Quiero que dejes las drogas por favor. –cuando le dije esto se levanto rápido de la cama y me miro molesta.

-No las dejare estoy joven todavía, dejare de tomarlas hasta que acabe mi juventud. –me dijo Bella. Para cuando ella sea una adulta de treinta y tantos años ella morirá y yo no permitiré que pase eso.

-Para cuando dejes de tomarlas estarás muerta Bella, ¡muerta! Me preocupas mucho Bella. –dije mientras me levantaba y me acercaba a ella hasta que estuve muy cerca de ella. –Lo digo por tu bien.

Vi que el rostro de Bella se ponía muy triste y esto me preocupo. Vi que comenzó a llorar y acune su rostro con mis manos.

-¿Por qué lloras? –le pregunte preocupado.

-Solo empecé a recordar malos recuerdos eso es todo. –me dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas. Creo saber porque ella esta llorando y me da la impresión que es por aquel demonio.

-Bella yo te amo. Yo no quiero perderte. –le dije a Bella, tenia ganas de besarla y en eso la bese dulcemente.

Bella tardo en responderme el beso, ella se dejo llevar. De un momento a otro sentí que mis colmillos salieron, me aleje de ella y me gire dándole la espalda a Bella. No me gusta esto cuando me toca besar a alguien y especialmente hacérselo a Bella. Sentí la mirada intensa de Bella sobre mí, antes de que comenzara a preguntar decidir despedirme de ella.

-Bella me tengo que ir… hablamos mañana. –le dije mientras salía rápido pero a paso humano de su habitación.

Vi que Rosalie me miraba extrañado porque me iba, ella me iba a preguntar algo pero no la deje ya que me fui directo a la entrada de la casa para salir de ahí e irme a mi casa o a comer.

Me metí en mi auto mas no lo encendí, lo que hice fue calmarme. Apenas me calme encendí el auto y arranque, en el camino pensé en Bella. Ella en algún momento me va a descubrir de cualquier forma sobre mí.

De un momento a otro dentro de mí sentí que algo iba mal, decidí regresar a la casa de Bella. Cuando me iba acercando mas a su casa empecé a escuchar golpes y a oler sangre.

Cuando llegue vi que la puerta de la casa la habían tumbado y que adentro de la casa estaban matando a Rosalie y a Bella, me baje rápido a velocidad vampirica y entre a la casa. Cuando entre habían cinco humanos y uno de ellos había golpeado a Bella con un bate en la cabeza y esto hizo que me enfureciera mas.

Apenas tuve a un humano cerca de mi lo mate succionándole la sangre del cuello, los otros humanos me vieron hacer esto y empezaron a golpearme, sus golpes contra mi eran unas simples caricias. Apenas mate uno empecé con otro desnucándole el cuello, había matado dos de cinco humanos.

Fui con el tercero y lo que hice fue clavarle mi brazo en su pecho, haciendo que lo traspasara por completo y sacándole el corazón, agarre el corazón y bebí lo que le quedaba de sangre. El cuarto y el quinto les desnuque el cuello y bebí su sangre.

Cuando termine, vi que había dejado muchos rastros de sangre en el piso y me había manchado yo de sangre. Fui a donde estaba Bella y Rosalie, y vi que Rosalie estaba toda golpeada y había muerto. Vi a Bella y apenas la reconocí, su cara estaba desfigurada y su corazón estaba bajando el ritmo.

La cargue y la saque de la casa, empecé a correr a una velocidad muy rápida hasta mi casa. No voy a dejar que ella se muera y ya se lo que voy hacer.

Apenas llegue a mi casa la acosté en el mueble de la casa, su sangre era demasiado deliciosa y tenía que tener demasiado autocontrol. Respire hondo y me fui hacia su cuello, succionando la sangre que le quedaba a Bella, la succione hasta que ella quedara en un punto entre la vida y la muerte.

Me corte la muñeca y empezó a salir de ahí mi sangre, acerque mi muñeca hacia los labios de Bella. En un principio ella no reaccionaba, pero de un momento a otro ella reacciono agarrando mi brazo con sus manos, la agarro como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si tuviera mucha sed y mi sangre fuera agua para ella. Tuve que hacer bastante fuerza ya que ella no me quería soltar, cuando apenas hice esto vi que su cuerpo empezó a agonizar. Sabía lo que esto significaba, su cuerpo esta muriendo.

En el proceso de transformación vi que sus ojos cambiaron de color, de marrones pasaron a ser violetas, su piel se volvía pálida como mi piel, su color de cabello rubio pintado se caía y salía el cabello negro. Su rostro que se encontraba algo desfigurado se volvía más hermoso e inocente, cuando la conocí su rostro era algo demacrado porque los problemas de la vida que ella ha tenido le han costado algo su juventud, su cuerpo se volvió más perfecto, parecía una modelo de pasarela.

Cuando termino la transformación cerro los ojos, la cargue y la lleve a mi habitación para que durmiera hasta el próximo crepúsculo cuando le enseñaría a ella a cazar y explicarle lo que paso.

Mi cuarto lo tuve que remodelar, tuve que ponerle a todas las ventanas de la casa un vidrio especial donde oscurece la casa y evita pasar los rayos de sol. Deje a Bella en mi cama, me cambie la ropa que estaba toda ensangrentada y me fui de ahí hacia la casa de Rosalie.

Apenas llegue a la casa busque por toda la casa materiales para hacer una molotov, cuando termine de hacer tres molotov, agarre todas las cosas de Bella y las metí en mi auto. Después lance las tres molotov dentro de la casa, haciendo que se incendiara la casa, de ahí me fui hacia mi casa.

Llegue a mi casa y saque las cosas de Bella de mi auto, y las lleve hacia mi casa dejándolas en mi habitación. Vi que Bella dormía placidamente, me acerque a mi cama y me acosté al lado de ella.

-Que tengas dulces sueños. –le dije a Bella. De ahí cerré mis ojos y perdí mi conciencia hasta el próximo crepúsculo.

* * *

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

En mi blog esta la casa de Bill, el cuarto de Bill y el nuevo look de Bella mientras estaba humana.

Comenten please.

Bye.


	28. Lágrimas Negras y Lágrimas de Sangre

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y Bill de Charleine Harris, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

Esta historia es una corrección de la primera versión que hice.

* * *

**Capitulo 27:** **Lágrimas Negras y Lágrimas de Sangre**

_EDWARD POV_

_Siete meses después…_

Estos meses para mí ha sido el propio infierno, Bella había pensado que la estaba engañando con Victoria, lo cual era falso.

Hable con Alice para que rastreara a Bella, pero ella no la conseguía por ningún lado. Quería explicarle lo que había pasado, quería decirle cuanto la amaba, quería decirle que siempre estaría con ella aunque ella se opusiera.

Pero lo que mas quería era verla, tocarla, besarla, hacerle el amor… y expresarle de mil formas mi amor por ella.

Entre Jasper, Alice y yo tratábamos de rastrear a Bella, pero sin ningún éxito. Algunas veces sentía la presencia de ella cerca de mí, pero cuando miraba a todos lados no la veía, pero por alguna razón sabía que ella me miraba.

Mis tres amigos nos encontrábamos en mi casa, nos encontrábamos analizando donde se podía encontrar a Bella.

-¿Será que salio de este estado? –dijo Alice.

-No se sabe. Si tú me dices que puedes sentir a Bella, puede que este aquí en California. –me dijo Jasper. Y vi que Alice se levanto asustada con el rostro lleno de dolor.

-¿Alice que tienes? –le pregunte preocupado.

-Es… es… es Bella. –apenas me dijo esto me asuste.

-Alice dime donde esta. –le pregunte preocupado.

-Esta en la casa de Rosalie. –después que me dijo esto ella puso su mano en mi cabeza y vi lo que le estaban haciendo, la estaban golpeando hasta matarla.

Después que vi esto empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a la casa de Rosalie. Cuando llegue la casa estaba toda llena de sangre porque alguien había matado a cinco hombres, Rosalie estaba muerta en el piso y no se encontraba el cuerpo de Bella, en eso empiezo a oler a vampiro.

Un vampiro estuvo aquí y supongo que mato a estos hombres. En eso mi celular empieza a sonar, era Alice.

-¿Alice vistes algo? –le dije a Alice en el celular, sabia que Alice iba a ver esto.

-_No veo nada Edward. Pero se que alguien se llevo el cuerpo de Bella y tampoco lo puedo ver._ –me dijo Alice.

-Maldición Alice. ¿Estas segura? –le dije con desesperación.

-_Estoy muy segura de eso. Regresa a casa, continuaremos buscándola._ –me dijo Alice

Colgué el teléfono y regrese a casa.

_¿Bella donde estas?_-dije esto en mi cabeza mientras regresaba a casa llorando lagrimas negras.

* * *

_BILL POV_

Me había despertado yo primero, todavía Bella seguía dormida. Me levante de la cama y fui a la cocina a buscar una bolsa de sangre.

Toda mi casa estaba diseñada de un modo para ocultar las apariencias, pero los vidrios que coloque por todas las ventanas de la casa son especiales, ellos se oscurecen cuando la luz del sol choca contra ellos, esto hace que la casa se vea oscura cuando es de día.

Después que termine de comer bote la bolsa de sangre vacía, en ese momento escuche unos jadeos desde mi cuarto. Subí rápido a mi cuarto y me encontré a Bella despierta, ella se asusto cuando yo me aparecí de repente.

-¿Quién eres? –me pregunto Bella asustada. Esto me extraño mucho.

-Soy Bill, ¿no me recuerdas? –le pregunte preocupado.

-Yo no conozco a ningún Bill –me dijo Bella asustada, me acerque a ella para tratar de calmarla, pero ella a velocidad sobrehumana se alejo de mi. En eso veo que ella se mira a si misma extrañada. -¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Qué soy? –me pregunto con preocupación.

-Primero necesito que te calmes y confíes en mí por favor. –le dije tratando de calmarla.

-¿Cómo puedo saber que puedo confiar en ti? –me pregunto Bella.

-Porque soy tu amigo Bella. –le dije acercándome poco a poco a ella.

-¿Quién es Bella? –me pregunto viéndome extraño.

-Tu te llamas… ¿No sabes quien eres? –después que le pregunte esto ella puso un rostro a la cual no pude identificar.

-…No se… quien soy. –me dijo Bella con dificultad.

-¿Te ayudo a recordar? –le pregunte acercándome mas a ella.

-¿Quién soy? ¿Quién eres tú para mí? –me dijo algo preocupada.

-Yo me llamo Bill y tu te llamas Bella… -le estaba explicando quien era ella y sobre lo que somos. A lo mejor el golpe de la cabeza que le dieron hizo que le diera amnesia.

Después de eso le explique sobre lo que le paso y sobre lo que somos, por parte de Bella se sorprendió por lo que le había dicho. Le explique todo sobre los vampiros y nuestra naturaleza.

Después que le explique todo ella quedo maravillada, aunque ella se entristeció un poco cuando le dije a ella que no podía salir cuando el sol esta puesto y que dormiría en esos momentos.

Ella me agarro confianza muy rápido y me di cuenta que ella apenas era la misma, ahora era un poco más salvaje mezclado con sensualidad e inocencia, ella era muy atrayente para cualquiera porque ella tenía una cara muy inocente pero detrás de esa inocencia era muy peligrosa.

Con el tiempo Bella y yo descubrimos que ella -aparte de tener un escudo que impide que la rastreen- hace un escudo físico, el escudo es una pared invisible y es capaz de volver loco a cualquier criatura con alucinaciones, controlar sentimientos, desorientarlo, volverlo esquizofrénico, etc. Una vez por accidente de ella me hizo una alucinación y con el pasar del tiempo nos dimos cuenta de esto, ella lo probó con varios humanos y ella producía una locura total a cualquier victima.

Ella era realmente peligrosa, cualquier vampiro que le buscaba problemas a ella, solo con la mirada ella los intimidaba.

Un día estaba sentado en el mueble viendo televisión en la sala y sentí los pasos de Bella cerca de mí. Gire mi vista hacia ella y ella la veía muy extraña, estaba como… nerviosa. Ella se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa algo falsa, pero ¿porque ella estaba nerviosa?

-¿Qué tienes? –le pregunte a Bella.

-Nada. –me dijo Bella indiferente.

-¿Estas segura? Te conozco muy bien. –dije mientras apagaba el televisor y la miraba a ella fijamente a sus ojos de color violeta.

-Es que… no se si decirte… -me dijo Bella algo tímida. Algo en mi sabia lo que me iba a decir.

-Trata de decirlo. –le dije agarrando sus manos y les acariciaba el dorso.

-Me… gustas. Me gustas, se que tu eres mi creador y a lo mejor no podemos estar juntos pero… no puedo guardarlo. –cuando me dijo estaba en shock, dentro de mi estaba demasiado feliz, pero no podía decir nada ni demostrar nada. –Si quieres tener espacio… te lo daré. –me dijo Bella viendo hacia otro lado.

-Me gustas también, desde que te conocí por primera vez. Tu eres para mi muy atrayente, demasiado y todavía lo eres. Tienes una belleza anormal, eres… perfecta. –le dije a Bella.

-¿Entonces me quieres por mi físico? –me pregunto Bella viéndome algo molesta.

-No solo por tu físico, también tú forma de ser. Todo de ti me atrae –después que le dije esto la bese dulcemente en sus labios.

Estuvimos besándonos minutos, tal vez horas. En realidad no se ya que los labios de Bella para mi era como tocar el cielo. Llego un momento en que Bella separo sus labios de los míos y me vio intensamente a mis ojos.

-Desde que te vi por primera vez te considere un ángel, ya que eres hermoso. También que has sido una buena persona conmigo y me salvaste de que me mataran por unos hombres. –me dijo Bella mientras acunaba mi rostro con sus manos.

-Yo no me arrepiento en haberte convertido, no quería que murieras porque yo te amaba y te sigo amando. –le dije con toda la verdad, con todo mi corazón.

-Eso es lo más hermoso que me has dicho Bill Compton. –dijo Bella y me di cuenta que sus ojos empezaban a empaparse de sangre y en eso de sus ojos salieron gotas de sangre.

-¿Por qué lloras? –le pregunte un poco preocupado.

-Estoy feliz, me has hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo. –me dijo sonriendo, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y entonces ella vio sus manos llenas de lagrimas de sangre, su rostro cambio a preocupación. -¿Qué es esto?

-Los vampiros lloran sangre. –le dije a Bella, me acerque a ella y le bese sus ojos y por último sus labios.

Mientras la bese la cargue y la lleve a mi habitación, y nos seguimos besando en mi cama. Durante casi toda la noche nos besábamos y nos acariciábamos mutuamente, mas no tuvimos sexo.

Yo haría todo por ella, la amaba tanto.

La palabra _tanto_ es pequeña en comparación con el tamaño del amor que siento por ella.

* * *

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

Les tengo una mala noticia a los que leen esta historia, no publicare mas hasta nuevo aviso, por problemas familiares y posiblemente me mude a otro sitio hasta que se calmen las aguas.

Me pueden dar opciones para la fecha de cuando vaya a publicar.

En mi blog esta la foto de Bella vampireza.

Abri un twitter (lo abri hace tiempo solo que no lo usaba, pero por razones de la universidad tuve que abrirlo de nuevo), si quieren me agregan, en mi perfil esta el link.

Comenten please.

Bye.


	29. Una Inocente Muy Peligrosa

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y Bill de Charleine Harris, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

Esta historia es una corrección de la primera versión que hice.

* * *

**Capitulo 28: Una Inocente Muy Peligrosa**

_BELLA POV_

Soy una chica muy extraña, no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, mis recuerdos están en negro. El único que estuvo a mi lado fue Bill, el me salvo de que me mataran aquellos hombres. Bill tiene la teoría de que mientras me estaban matando a golpes me golpearon fuertemente la cabeza y eso hizo que perdiera mi memoria.

Me asuste mucho cuando desperté en la cama de el sin saber quien soy, en donde estaba y no sabia quien era el. El me explico lo que ambos éramos y nuestra naturaleza, lo único que no me gusto fue que no podía salir al sol, pero aun así me sentía bien con esta naturaleza, dentro de mi me sentía demasiado fuerte de lo normal. Bill me explico que yo tenia una especie de escudo que hacia que el no pudiera rastrearme u otra criatura.

Un día descubrí por accidente lastimando sin querer a Bill que aparte de tener ese poder que dije, tenia un escudo físico y podía volver loco a cualquier criatura haciendo alucinaciones, controlando sus sentimientos, volverlos esquizofrénicos, hasta ponerlos en un estado de coma. Según Bill hay vampiros que tienen poderes y hay otros que no, por suerte tengo poderes.

Junto con Bill había conocido muchos vampiros, muchos vampiros me subestimaban pero muchas veces mi mirada los intimidaba de algún modo, sabia que tenía un rostro muy inocente, pareciera como si fuera muy débil y no fuera a romper ningún plato, pero las apariencias engañan.

Muchas veces he cazado humanos sin que se entere Bill ya que el no le gusta matar a personas inocentes, prefiere matar a personas malas. Pero a mi me da igual, aunque también he matado mas personas malas y muy pocas inocentes, muchos hombres han caído por mi "cara de ángel", varios vampiros me han dicho que esto es bueno ya que tengo mas comida para mí.

Con el tiempo poco a poco me he ido enamorando mas de Bill, ya que el ha sido demasiado caballeroso conmigo. Un día le dije la verdad sobre mis sentimiento hacia el y estaba demasiado nerviosa cuando se lo dije, yo pensaba que el se lo iba a tomar muy mal ya que el es mi "padre" o mi creador, pero paso todo lo al contrario, me dijo que el me amaba desde un principio. Todo lo que el me dijo me pareció muy lindo, el es el novio perfecto que toda chica quiere, me asuste cuando empecé a llorar y veía que mis lagrimas no eran transparentes si no rojas como el color de la sangre, según Bill los vampiros lloran así.

Ya ha pasado casi un año desde que me convirtieron, estamos en el mes de febrero y los dos llevamos juntos cuatro meses, nuestra relación algunas veces se vuelve salvaje y pasional, es tanto que por accidente hemos roto varias cosas dentro de la casa pero por suerte no son los vidrios de la casa ya que a Bill le costo mucho conseguir estos vidrios.

Un día había despertado y sentí la cama vacía, me termine de despertar y llame a Bill. No recibí respuesta por parte de el y vi en la mesita de noche una nota, reconocí que la letra era de Bill.

_Salí a arreglar unas cosas, vuelvo enseguida amor._

_Bill._

Me levante de la cama, me puse una camisa de Bill ya que me encontraba desnuda y baje a la cocina a comer. A mi no me gustaba mucho beberla de la bolsa, a Bill si. Intente beberla de la bolsa y me pareció demasiado incomodo, saque una bolsa de la nevera y corte la bolsa con mis dientes ya que me daba algo de pereza buscar una tijera.

Cuando hice esto rompí la bolsa de más y me ensucie el pecho y la camisa de Bill.

-Bill me va a matar. –me dije a mi misma. En eso escuche una voz que me asusto un poco.

-¿Por qué te voy a matar? –dijo Bill con voz calmada.

-¡Bill! –le dije asustada y vi que su rostro se formo una expresión a la cual no pude identificar. -…Perdón por tu camisa, te prometo que la lavare en este mismo instante. –le dije a Bill, vi que no se movía para nada y me miraba muy fijamente a mi cuerpo. -¿Estas bien?

-…Estas… muy apetitosa. –me dijo con voz ronca, vi que sus colmillos habían salido y su pantalón empezaba a despertarse su amigo, en un pestañeo sin darme cuenta ya lo tenia enfrente de mi besándome.

Bill rasgo su camisa haciendo que me la quitara, me cargo y me llevo a nuestra cama, me acostó y empezó a lamerme el cuerpo, especialmente donde había caído la sangre, me encendía cada vez mas esto hizo que me salieran los colmillos, pero tenia hambre.

-Bill… -lo llame con dificultad.

-¿Qué pasa amor? –me pregunto excitado.

-…Tengo… sed. –cuando dije esto Bill desapareció de la habitación y apareció con varias bolsas de sangre.

-Ya no vas a tener sed. –me miro lujurioso mientras rompía una bolsa y echaba un poco de sangre por mis senos. Después que hizo esto se acerco a mis senos y empezó a lamerlos, besarlos y mordisquearlos. Así mismo hizo con mi abdomen y mis muslos, hasta que veo que Vincent echa un poco en mi centro, esto me pareció extraño ya que es la primera vez que lo hace. Después que el hizo esto empezó a lamer por donde había echado la sangre, esto me volvía demasiado loca, empecé a gemir su nombre hasta que con una de sus manos agarro mis caderas poniéndome quieta.

No pude resistir mas y empuje a Bill haciendo que el estuviera acostado, le arranque toda la ropa con desesperación.

-Ahora tú vas hacer la comida. –le dije excitada. Agarre una bolsa de sangre y empecé a echarla desde su boca hasta su vientre, cerca de su miembro.

Después que hice esto comencé a besar sus labios quitándole los rastros de sangre de sus labios, fui bajando y bese su cuello no se porque pero me dio por querer morderlo ahí y lo mordí, me separe de el un poco asustada pero Bill se dio cuenta de esto y me agarro por el brazo evitando de que me levantara de la cama.

-Es normal que hagas eso. –me dijo Bill calmándome. Después que me dijo esto continúe con lo que estaba haciendo y me di cuenta que su cuello no estaban las marcas de la mordida que le hice, baje un poco mas quitando el camino de sangre que le hice.

Cuando llegue a su abdomen vi que Bill cada vez mas empezaba a respirar errático, cuando llegue su parte baja del abdomen hice una expresión como si fuera hacerle sexo oral pero no lo hice, me encantaba volverlo loco.

-Isabella… -me dijo desesperado.

-¿Qué amor? –dije haciéndome la inocente.

-Me estas volviendo loco. –me dijo Bill.

-Yo no te estoy haciendo nada. –le dije con inocencia y en eso agarre su miembro y empecé a masturbarlo.

-Bella… -me dijo en tono algo molesto, pero en realidad sabia que el estaba desesperado.

-¿Si? –le dije inocente. De un momento a otro ya lo tenía sobre mí besándome, me separe un poco de el. –Hey… eso es trampa. –dije con algo de dificultad ya que el besaba mi cuello y sentí que el mordió mi cuello, pero no me dolía mas bien me excitaba.

-Eso te pasa por ponerme así. –dijo Bill con una voz que no reconocí. En eso sentí su miembro entrando en mi y empezó a embestirme con fuerza, yo enrolle mis piernas alrededor de el y ambos empezamos a gemir nuestros nombres.

Poco a poco sentí que en mi vientre se formaba un nudo y sabía que tendría un orgasmo, Bill al parecer se dio cuenta de esto y empezó a embestirme mas rápido.

-Bill… -dije gimiendo su nombre.

-Vente conmigo Isabella… -dijo con voz ronca cerca de mi oído y esto hizo que tuviera el orgasmo, sentí que el también tuvo su orgasmo.

Estuvimos los dos así durante un buen rato hasta que el se salio de mi y se coloco a mi lado.

Me acerque a el y coloque mi cabeza encima de su pecho, los dos estábamos agarrando aire después de lo que hicimos, con mi dedo índice empecé hacer figuras extrañas en su pecho. Por mi cabeza empecé a pesar cuantos años tiene Bill, a mí nunca se me paso por la cabeza eso cuando lo conocí por primera vez.

-Bill… -lo llame para captar su atención.

-Si mi amor. –dijo mirando hacia mi dirección mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –le pregunte.

-¿Mi edad cronológica o mi edad biológica? –me preguntó.

-Ambas. –le respondí.

-Bueno mi edad biológica es de 30 años a esa edad fue que me convirtieron, pero mi edad cronológica es de 177 años. –me dijo Bill.

-Aparentas tener más edad y eres muy viejo. –dije con una sonrisa. -¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-El 9 de Abril ¿Por qué la pregunta? –me pregunto curioso. Levante mi cabeza para verle el rostro mejor.

-Es que quiero celebrártelo. –le dije.

-Yo nunca celebro mi cumpleaños. –me dijo Bill.

-Pero quiero hacerlo, como toda persona normal. Se que me vas a decir que no somos humanos, pero quiero hacerlo. –le dije.

-De acuerdo. –me dijo Bill y después me dio un dulce y corto beso.

-¿Y cuando en mi cumpleaños? –le pregunte curiosa.

-¿Quieres celebrar también tu cumpleaños? –me pregunto.

-Si.

-Tu cumpleaños es el 25 de Julio y tienes 20 años, pero tu edad biológica es de 19 años. –me dijo Bill.

-Entonces quiere decir que soy una bebe en comparación contigo. –le dije como una afirmación.

-Si.

-Esta bien así, prefiero ser tu hija malcriada –le dije con voz seductora mientras me levantaba y me sentaba en la parte baja de su abdomen.

-Eres realmente peligrosa ¿lo sabias? –dijo mientras el se sentaba y se acercaba a mi para besarme.

-Lo se. –después que le dije esto lo bese y volvimos a tener sexo.

* * *

_EDWARD POV_

Ya han pasado casi dos años, hace unos meses me rendí de conseguirla. Mis amigos y yo no la podíamos conseguir por ningún lado, supuse que estaba… muerta…

Por venganza encontré a Victoria y mande a unos demonios a que la golpearan hasta casi matarla. Pasaron los días y espere hasta que se recuperara, cuando se termino de recuperar la conseguí y la golpee hasta casi matarla. En el proceso Victoria me imploraba hasta que Victoria me hizo una ilusión y pudo escapar así, desde ese momento no la he visto más.

Volví a ser el mismo de antes, el de antes que conociera a Marie, aunque en el fondo amaba a Bella. Con el tiempo pude comprender muy bien en punto de vista de Bella, me dolió al principio pero esto tenia que pasar en algún momento.

Ella siempre va a estar en mi corazón y ninguna mujer me la va a quitar de mi corazón.

Un día como siempre buscando presas para comer, fui a una discoteca. Habían muchas humanas que olían delicioso y otras no, muchas mujeres se me acercaban y tenia sexo con ellas y después sin que ella se diera cuenta bebía de su sangre.

Me encontraba sentado en un mueble de la discoteca, hasta que empiezo a oler aquel olor tan familiar, aquel olor de vainilla y chocolate solo que mas intenso. Aquel olor nunca se me olvidaría por nada del mundo.

Empecé a buscar entre la multitud aquel olor que tanto extrañe, hasta que vi a una chica de larga cabellera negra, tenia puesta una camisa blanca manga larga que le quedaba ajustada casi como una segunda piel donde se veía un pequeño escote, un pantalón negro ajustado con unos botines negros de tacon.

Aquella mujer estaba bailando en la pista de baile de forma sensual, cuando vi bien su rostro era como si en mundo que estaba a mi alrededor se hubiera paralizado, ¿era una ilusión lo que estaba viendo acaso?

¿Bella?…


	30. Temores

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y Bill de Charleine Harris, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

Esta historia es una corrección de la primera versión que hice.

* * *

**Capitulo 29: Temores **

_BELLA POV_

Bill se había ido de viaje, según el lo habían llamado la princesa de Chicago para hacer una misión, yo quería ir con el pero me dijo que no, que por mi protección me quedara en casa, que el volvería por unos días.

Aproveche esto y decidí alimentarme directamente de humanos. Para mi los humanos son fáciles de atrapar, primero tengo una conversación con ellos hasta que sienta que ellos me agarran confianza, después empiezo a insinuarle a tener sexo con el hombre o la mujer y por ultimo cuando estoy besando su cuello los muerdo, empiezo a beber su sangre mas no los mato.

Un día fui a la discoteca a conseguir una presa, apenas llegue empecé a bailar en la pista de baile, varios hombres habían caído bajos mis encantos. Muchos de estos hombres les decía que era virgen y estos caían más fácilmente.

Me encontraba bailando hasta que escuche mi nombre.

-¿Bella? –dijo un hombre de voz verdaderamente atractiva, quería mirarlo pero no quise. Hasta que vi que otro hombre se me acerco y lo empecé a seducir mientras bailaba, hasta que sentí que me manoseaba mucho y lo lleve a un mueble de la discoteca.

Empecé a besarlo y cuando llegue a su cuello donde palpitaba aquella deliciosa arteria, alguien me agarro por el brazo e hizo que me alejara de mi presa, el que me agarro el brazo me giro hacia el y vi su rostro. El rostro de aquel hombre se me hacia demasiado conocido pero en mi memoria no aparecía por ninguna parte, el hombre tenia el pelo cobrizo y corto, era de piel pálida un poco mas pálida que la mía, sus ojos eran negros y su estatura era bastante alta, le llegaba al nivel de su pecho. Era endemoniadamente hermoso.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? –me dijo el hombre molesto.

-¡Déjala tranquila! –dijo mi presa y después lo empujo, pero apenas lo movió.

-Siéntate. –dijo el hombre que me tenia agarrado el brazo, su tono de voz no tenia ninguna emoción.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? –le dije a regañadientes tratando de soltarme.

-¡Te busque por dos años Bella! –me dijo molesto el hombre.

-Para tu información no te conozco. –le dije molesta.

El hombre me arrastro hasta afuera de la discoteca y me llevo a un callejón que estaba en la misma cuadra.

-¿Bella que te sucedió? –me dijo el hombre preocupado, por su voz y expresión se notaba que estaba demasiado triste.

-No se quien eres, no te conozco. Se que tu eres un ser sobrenatural porque tu fuerza es antinatural, si fueras un humano te partiría el brazo ¿Qué rayos eres? –le dije al hombre.

-¿No me recuerdas? –me pregunto preocupado. -¿Qué te sucedió?

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ERES? –dije gritándole al hombre, el hombre tembló por aquel grito que hice.

-Soy… Edward, soy un demonio. –dijo el hombre llamado Edward, yo no le creí.

-Jajaja. ¿Crees que te creí? Lo que dicen en la Biblia no existe, los de mi especie somos los demonios. Soy vampira, yo supongo que tú debes ser otra raza de vampiros.

-Lo estoy diciendo en serio. –me dijo el hombre serio y en sus ojos se veía que estaba triste. Empecé a alejarme de el por miedo.

-Por favor no te alejes de mí. –me dijo triste acercándose a mi.

-Aléjate de mí si no quieres si no quieres que te pase nada. No quiero hacerte daño. –le dije amenazándolo.

-Yo no te haré daño, por favor no me alejes de… -dijo el hombre ya demasiado cerca para mi gusto, y en eso abrí mi escudo físico haciendo un vidrio invisible entre el y yo.

-Te lo advertí demonio. –después que dije esto le hice una ilusión enseñándole su peor temor, cuando hago este tipo de poder para volverlo loco veo lo que esta viendo esa criatura. Empecé a ver su peor temor.

_…Era un lugar oscuro y negro como la noche, Bella se encontraba besando a Edward mientras lo acariciaba y lo abrazaba. Hasta que de un momento a otro Bella se separo de el y lo miro con un amor que es imposible explicarlo, una mirada de amor mas intensa que cuando Bella ve a Bill. Después Bella empezó a mirarlo con desprecio y se alejo de el, Edward miraba a Bella con tristeza quería abrazarla de nuevo pero su cuerpo no se podía mover, hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad._

_Cuando finalmente se pudo mover empezó a correr buscándola con desesperación, lloraba con desesperación porque no la encontraba. Hasta que vio un cuerpo en el suelo iluminado con una luz, Edward se acerco a ese lugar y vio a Bella en el suelo muerta._

_A Edward se les fallaron las rodillas y cayo en el duro y frío suelo negro, agarro el cuerpo de su amada y la abrazo hacia el, apretándola lo mas que podía hacia el, Edward llorando lagrimas negras sobre el cuerpo de su amada. El lo que mas temía era perder de nuevo al amor de su vida y la perdió para siempre… _

Cuando vi esto quede un poco aturdida. ¿Qué hacia yo ahí como su peor temor? ¿De donde me conoce? ¿Qué era el para mi?

Vi que el demonio estaba arrodillado en el suelo llorando lagrimas negras, algo dentro de mi empezaba a doler verlo de esa manera, no se porque era esto.

-Bella… -dijo el demonio con dificultad mientras lloraba.

Me aleje de el corriendo hacia mi casa, me daba un poco de terror hablar con el en estos momentos. Algo dentro de mi me decía que no me alejara de el, pero quería alejarme de ese demonio.

Si me volvía a encontrar con el que no fuera en estos momentos, quería que fuera en otro día, cuando terminara de aclarar mis ideas después de lo que acabo de ver.

* * *

_EDWARD POV_

¿Bella?...

Bella estaba diferente. Su piel era mas pálida, su rostro era mas hermoso ella parecía inocente pero detrás de esa cara inocente se veía que era todo lo al contrario, su cuerpo era como el de una diosa me provocaba quitarle esa ropa que tenia y hacerla mía de nuevo, sus ojos… ¿Dónde están los marrones intensos? Ahora sus ojos son de color violeta. Supe que por sus rasgos físicos y su olor, que Bella había sido convertida en vampira. Su aura estaba enamorada, lujuriosa, azul oscuro, también había brillos irisados y destellos lo que significaba que tenía aun así algo de elfina, y también su aura era pálida que significaba que era vampira.

Vi que un hombre se acerco a ella y Bella empezó a seducirlo mientras ella bailaba en forma sensual, vi que el humano manoseaba a Bella y esto hizo que me hirviera la sangre, vi que Bella llevo al hombre a un mueble de la discoteca y fui tras ella a paso humano. Cuando estuve cerca de ella la vi sentada a horcajadas encima de el humano con su cabeza escondida en su cuello lista para succionarle la sangre al hombre, me moví rápido y la agarre por el brazo y la levante de ahí, haciéndola separarse del humano. Ella tenía una belleza extraña, tenia la misma belleza como la de un demonio y no como la de un vampiro.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? –le dije molesto por lo que iba hacer.

-¡Déjala tranquila! –dijo el humano y después me empujo, pero apenas me movió.

-Siéntate. –le dije al hombre dominándolo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? –me dijo Bella a regañadientes tratando de soltarse, pero yo no la deje.

-¡Te busque por dos años Bella! –le dije molesto a Bella.

-Para tu información no te conozco. –me dijo molesta. Su reacción me impresiono, Bella no me reconocía. ¿Qué le sucedió?

Arrastre a Bella para sacarla de la discoteca, después la lleve a un callejón que estaba en esa misma cuadra.

-¿Bella que te sucedió? –le pregunte preocupado. ¿Qué le sucedió durante mi ausencia?

-No se quien eres, no te conozco. Se que tu eres un ser sobrenatural porque tu fuerza es antinatural, si fueras un humano te partiría el brazo ¿Qué rayos eres? –me pregunto Bella como si no me conociera.

-¿No me recuerdas? –le pregunte preocupado. -¿Qué te sucedió?

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ERES? –me dijo gritándome, temblé ante su grito. Bella no me recuerda…

-Soy… Edward, soy un demonio. –le dije con la verdad. Después que le dije esto vi que en su expresión ella no me creía.

-Jajaja. ¿Crees que te creí? Lo que dicen en la Biblia no existe, los de mi especie somos los demonios. Soy vampira, yo supongo que tú debes ser otra raza de vampiros. –me dijo Bella.

-Lo estoy diciendo en serio. –le dije serio, me daba dolor ver que ella no sabia quien era yo. Bella empezó a alejarse de mí y vi que su aura y su olor, iban desapareciendo. Antes de que se desapareciera su aura vi que se estaba poniendo naranja.

-Por favor no te alejes de mí. –le dije triste acercándome a el.

-Aléjate de mí si no quieres si no quieres que te pase nada. No quiero hacerte daño. –me dijo amenazándome.

-Yo no te haré daño, por favor no me alejes de… -dije suplicándole mientras me acercaba a ella hasta que choque con una barrera invisible que impedía que me acercaba mas a ella.

-Te lo advertí demonio. –después que dijo esto perdí el conocimiento y en mi cabeza apareció una imagen donde aparecía besándome con Bella donde me veía con mucho amor, y de un momento a otro la imagen se fue convirtiendo en una pesadilla donde termino Bella muerta.

Estaba llorando lágrimas negras, no paraba de llorar por lo que había visto. Era tan demasiado real lo que sentí en esa imagen que vi en mi cabeza. Abrí mis ojos y vi la sombra de Bella irse de ahí, tenía varios colores en su aura lo que significaba que estaba demasiado confundida.

Me levante del suelo y cuando iba a ir tras ella alguien me detuvo poniéndome una mano en mi hombro.

-No lo hagas, esta demasiado confundida. Deja que ella te busque. –me dijo Alice.

-Alice no puedo alejarla de mi, ella es todo para mi. Entiéndelo. –Le dije a Alice suplicándole que me dejara ir.

-Edward confía en mí. Deja que ella te busque, yo te diré si la vas a ir a buscar o no. –me dijo Alice seria.

-De acuerdo. Pero por favor vigílala. –le dije a Alice limpiándome las lagrimas.

-Te lo prometo.


	31. Salvador

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y Bill de Charleine Harris, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

Esta historia es una corrección de la primera versión que hice.

* * *

**Capitulo 30: Salvador**

_BELLA POV_

Ha pasado dos semanas desde aquel encuentro y todavía no Bill ha regresado. Decidí quedarme en casa y comer de sangre donada, aunque me aburría en casa pero no quería encontrarme de nuevo a ese demonio que vi.

¿Qué será el de mí? ¿Por qué su peor temor era perderme o rechazarlo? ¿Bill lo conocerá? ¿Debería confiar en ese demonio?... Son demasiadas preguntas que tengo en mi cabeza.

A veces siento que alguien me esta vigilando o viéndome desde una ventana, pero no veo a nadie.

No aguante mas este encierro y salí por ahí a beber sangre humana, si me encontraba de nuevo a ese demonio tendría una conversación con el, a mi me daba igual si me lo encontraba o no.

* * *

_VICTORIA POV_

Esa maldita humana, la odio. Por poco me matan hasta casi morir y dos veces, pero la segunda me golpeo fue Edward, sus golpes me dolían pero para salvarme tuve que hacerle una ilusión para poder escapar.

Desde ese día he estado en bajo perfil y buscando a esa maldita humana, quería matarla por venganza.

Empecé a buscar la humana, pero era como si la tierra la hubiera tragado. Pero aun así no pare mi búsqueda.

Cuando la encontré me di cuenta que era vampira, lo que me extrañaba mucho era su belleza. Su belleza no era como la de un vampiro, su belleza era como la de un demonio. Ella se encontraba viviendo con otro vampiro que supongo que debe de ser su creador, por lo menos ya se donde vive y como matarla, solo tenia que encontrar el momento adecuado.

Siempre la vigilaba hasta que me di cuenta que ella no era una vampira común y corriente, era una vampira con poderes muy peligrosos. Ahora se me va a ser muy difícil matarla, tengo que descubrir su punto débil para poder matarla.

* * *

_ALICE POV_

Desde que Bella se fue de la vida de Edward, el ha estado muy triste. Aunque he visto que ha ido superando eso, pero en el fondo yo sabia que el amaba a Bella, por mas que alguien le hicieran cambiar su forma de pensar el no cambiaria sus sentimientos hacia Bella. El la amaba más que su propia vida.

Entendía demasiado bien la forma de pensar de Bella, yo sabía que Bella iba hacer eso aunque yo no pudiera verla.

Disfrute muchísimo cuando Edward se vengo de Victoria aunque ella escapo, trate de localizarla para ver donde estaba pero su futuro siempre cambiaba, su futuro no era fijo. Victoria sabía mi forma de trabajar viendo el futuro.

Había visto una visión de Bella en una discoteca, me sorprendí en lo que ella se convirtió. Supongo que el vampiro que transformo a Bella, fue aquel que no pude ver cuando la salvaron. Lo normal es que hubiera visto al vampiro pero no lo vi y no sabía por que razón, eso era extraño.

Apenas vi esta visión fui a ese lugar, para cuando llegue vi que Bella le estaba haciendo algo a Edward, de lo poco que vi de ella vi que no recordaba sobre Edward, Jasper y yo. El aura de Edward se veía muchos colores, el estaba confuso y de un momento a otro se quedo en un feliz bermellón con un enamorado azul intenso, quería acercarme a el pero sabia que Bella le estaba haciendo una ilusión y si me entrometía podía salir mal yo, si las cosas se ponen peores me acercare y la atacare si es necesario.

Llego un momento que el aura de Edward se puso triste y depresivo, esto ya me estaba asustando, cuando me decidí acercarme vi que el aura de Bella cambio a confundida.

¿Qué será que vio que esta así?

Después Bella se fue corriendo de ese lugar dejando a Edward llorando arrodillado en el piso. Me acerque lentamente a el y vi que el se levanto decidido a perseguirla. Cuando iba a empezar a correr lo detuve.

-No lo hagas, esta demasiado confundida. Deja que ella te busque. –le dije a Edward.

-Alice no puedo alejarla de mi, ella es todo para mi. Entiéndelo. –me dijo Edward suplicándome. Vi lo que pasaría si Edward la perseguía y no era nada bueno, ella era muy fuerte para Edward, no en fuerza física si no los poderes que tiene.

-Edward confía en mí. Deja que ella te busque, yo te diré si la vas a ir a buscar o no. –le dije a Edward seria.

-De acuerdo. Pero por favor vigílala. –me dijo Edward mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-Te lo prometo. –le dije. -¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Bella para que te pusieras así? Vi que tu aura estaba muy confundida y cambio de bermellón y azul, a plateado y gris.

-Ella me mostró una ilusión, una pesadilla… no se que rayos era. –me dijo Edward mientras despedía mas lagrimas negras y el se las limpiaba.

Acerque mis manos a su cabeza y las puse sobre su sien, vi lo que le había hecho a Edward y lo que le había hecho era mostrarle el peor temor de Edward, que era perder a su gran y único amor.

-Ya se lo que te hizo. –le dije a Edward.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo? –me pregunto desesperado.

-Ella te mostró tu peor temor, por lo que vi es capaz de hacer ilusiones y todavía tiene su escudo. –le dije a Edward.

-Y también tiene un escudo físico, porque trate de acercarme a ella y me lo impidió una pared invisible. –dijo Edward. Apenas me dijo esto me impresione.

-Ella es muy peligrosa para cualquier criatura ¿lo sabias? –le dije a Edward.

-Lo mismo digo. –me dijo Edward.

-Regresemos a casa. –le dije a Edward y el lo que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza.

* * *

_BELLA POV_

Me encontraba en un bar sentada con un vaso de agua lleno, no tomaba de el absolutamente nada, solo estaba buscando una presa para comer. Hasta que vi un humano que me estaba viendo fijamente a mi y este se acerco en donde me encontraba.

-Hola. –dijo el humano.

-Hola. –dije sonando lo mas inocente posible.

-¿Me puedo sentar aquí? –me dijo el humano coqueteando conmigo.

-Claro. –dije mientras lo seducía.

Desde que ese humano se sentó en mi mesa empezamos hablar de todo hasta que el humano empezó a decirme indirectas de ir a otro lugar y yo acepte, le dije que quería tener algo de sexo con el y el acepto. Salimos de aquel bar y fuimos a un callejón, algo dentro de mi me decía que algo no estaba bien.

Los dos empezamos a besarnos hasta que sentí que algo duro es clavado en mi pecho, no me podía mover estaba paralizada. Trate de ver que era lo que tenía en el pecho pero tenía los ojos cerrados, al estar paralizada no podía mover ni siquiera mis ojos. Recordé lo que me había dicho Vincent y recordé que los vampiros pueden ser paralizados por estacas de madera.

-Vas a morir ser maldito, vas a podrirte en el infierno. –dijo el humano a la cual identifique como un cazador. Iba a morir y Bill no estaba aquí para salvarme. Empecé a oler a gasolina y sentía que este olor a gasolina me lo echaba en mi cuerpo, después escuche que encendía algo y lo lanzo hacia mí.

Apenas el fuego toco mi piel sentí que estaba en el infierno estaba ardiéndome el cuerpo y no podía hacer nada, no podía moverme. Hasta aquí llego mi corta vida como vampira.

Hasta que escuche algo que se despedazaba y empezaba a oler a sangre con mucha intensidad, al rato después siento que alguien me echa agua por todo mi cuerpo y yo estaba aliviada por esto, después ese alguien que me salvo me quita la estaca que tengo en el pecho.

Abrí mis ojos y vi ese alguien que me salvo.

-¿Estas bien? –me dijo el demonio preocupado. Era el mismo demonio que había conocido hace días atrás.

-No porque estoy quemada y necesito sangre con urgencia. -le dije al demonio. En estos momentos mis sentidos estaban agudizados, necesitaba sangre como sea sabia que estaba mal y débil, aunque no lo demostrara me sentía así.

-Te traeré una bolsa de sangre. –me dijo el demonio.

-Necesito un humano con urgencia, ¿no ves como estoy? Tráeme uno antes que entre en frenesí. –le dije al demonio, yo sabia que mi piel estaba casi al carbón.

-De acuerdo te traeré uno. –dijo el demonio alejándose de donde estaba y con mi fuerza de voluntad tuve que resistir aquellos olores tan deliciosos. Al rato después el demonio trajo un humano, apenas lo vi me lace sobre el y lo mate.

Cuando termine de comer sentí que tenía mas fuerzas, vi mi piel y empezaba a regenerarse.

-Gracias demonio. –le dije al demonio.

-Llámame Edward. –me respondió.

-Gracias Edward. –le dije. –Necesito hacerte unas preguntas.

-¿Cuáles? –me pregunto.

-¿Quién eres para mi? ¿Por qué me salvaste? –le pregunte y vi que sus ojos se tornaban tristes.

-No te interesara saberlo. –me dijo el demonio.

-No recuerdo mi pasado Edward, el quien me convirtió me dijo que me cuando me encontró me habían golpeado la cabeza y a lo mejor no recuerdo nada de mi pasado por ese golpe. –le dije a Edward.

-¿Quién te convirtió? –me pregunto.

-Un vampiro llamado Bill. –apenas le dije esto vi que su rostro se torno un poco molesto.

-¿El… te convirtió? –me pregunto Edward un poco molesto.

-Si… ¿Algún problema? –le pregunte.

-…No… es solo que… -me dijo Edward calmándose.

-¿Es solo que…? –le dije Edward insistiéndole a que continuara.

-No se si debería decirte esto…

-¿Qué cosa? Escúpelo de una vez por todas. –le dije a Edward, ya me estaba desesperando.

-Nosotros… fuimos pareja antes de que te convirtieras. –me dijo Edward.

-¡¿Qué?


	32. Buscando la Verdad

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y Bill de Charleine Harris, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

Esta historia es una corrección de la primera versión que hice.

* * *

**Capitulo 31: Buscando la Verdad**

_EDWARD POV_

Han pasado dos semanas desde aquella ocasión cuando nos encontramos y ella me mostro mi peor temor. Quería ir tras ella, pero Alice me lo impidió y tuve que hacerle caso si no quería salir mal.

Alice de vez en cuando vigilaba a Bella, pero ella se asusto cuando en una de esas que fue a vigilarla consiguió el efluvio de Victoria, trato de perseguirla pero Victoria al parecer consiguió hacer que nadie la detectara.

No se porque razón sentí que algo malo iba a pasar hoy, llame a Alice y lo que me respondió ella fue que no iba a pasar nada. Decidí buscar algo para comer el día de hoy, si veo algo extraño veré que es.

De un momento a otro empecé a oler el efluvio de Bella, Alice me había dicho que no la buscara hasta que ella me encontrara. Ese mismo olor se transformo a quemado, empecé a correr a velocidad sobrehumana y cuando llegue un cazador estaba quemando viva a Bella, me di cuenta que Bella llevaba una estaba en el pecho y no se podía mover.

Me acerque al humano en un pestañeo y lo despedace haciendo que me ensuciara la ropa de sangre, después vi a Bella y busque bastante agua rápido, se la eche encima agua para apagar el fuego de su cuerpo y después le quite la estaca, vi que su cuerpo esta casi negro por el fuego y cuando me vio sus ojos tenían una pequeña tonalidad de rojo sangre.

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunte preocupado.

-No porque estoy quemada y necesito sangre con urgencia. -me dijo Bella. Vi que el color de sus ojos poco a poco el rojo iba dominando sobre el violeta.

-Te traeré una bolsa de sangre. –le dije a Bella. No quería que ella matara a un inocente.

-Necesito un humano con urgencia, ¿no ves como estoy? Tráeme uno antes que entre en frenesí. –me dijo Bella. Por eso a ella se le esta cambiando el color de los ojos, si ella entra en frenesí ella atacara a cualquier humano para beber su sangre y no tendrá control de si misma, ella podrá tener control de si misma cuando la sed se calme.

-De acuerdo te traeré uno. –le dije, busque rápido a un humano y para suerte mía conseguí a un ladrón en una tienda. El humano lucho para soltarse de mi pero no lo deje, lo lleve hasta Bella y ella rápidamente se fue al cuello del humano, ella empezó a alimentarse y el hombre poco a poco se iba muriendo. Vi que la piel de Bella poco a poco se iba regenerando, apenas termino de comer ya casi una parte de su cuerpo estaba regenerada y vi que estaba medio desnuda tuve que resistirme para no manosearla.

-Gracias demonio. –me dijo Bella.

-Llámame Edward. –le respondí.

-Gracias Edward. –me dijo Bella. –Necesito hacerte unas preguntas.

-¿Cuáles? –le pregunte.

-¿Quién eres para mi? ¿Por qué me salvaste? –me pregunto Bella. Lo que me daba tristeza era que Bella no me recordaba.

-No te interesara saberlo. –le dije a Bella no dándole importancia al asunto.

-No recuerdo mi pasado Edward, el quien me convirtió me dijo que me cuando me encontró me habían golpeado la cabeza y a lo mejor no recuerdo nada de mi pasado por ese golpe. –me dijo Bella.

-¿Quién te convirtió? –le pregunte curioso.

-Un vampiro llamado Bill. –apenas me dijo esto estaba molesto pero a la vez agradecido. Me encontraba molesto porque no quería que ella se convirtiera en un vampiro y estaba agradecido porque la salvo de que por poco la mataran.

-¿El… te convirtió? –le pregunte a Bella un poco molesto.

-Si… ¿Algún problema? –me pregunto.

-…No… es solo que… -le dije mientras me calmaba.

-¿Es solo que…? –me pregunto Bella dije insistiéndome a que continuara. No estaba seguro si decirle sobre el pasado de ambos.

-No se si debería decirte esto… -le dije inseguro a Bella.

-¿Qué cosa? Escúpelo de una vez por todas. –me dijo Bella un poco desesperada.

-Nosotros… fuimos pareja antes de que te convirtieras. –le dije.

-¡¿Qué? –dijo Bella sorprendida.

-Nosotros fuimos pareja… -cuando le iba a explicar Bella me interrumpió.

-No puede ser, yo he estado con Bill. Lo que estas diciendo es mentira. –me dijo Bill negando con la cabeza.

-Es la verdad. –le dije y en eso ella tembló y alzo la vista hacia un punto especifico.

-Me tengo que ir. Si te encuentro de nuevo seguimos hablando y no me sigas, si me sigues lo sentiré. –le dijo Bella y en eso empezó a correr a no-se-que-lugar, decidí seguirla y en eso siento un muro invisible impidiéndome correr tras ella. –Te dije que te iba a sentir. -Y después de eso siguió corriendo hasta que desapareció de cualquier rastro para seguirla.

* * *

_ISABELLA POV_

-¡¿Qué? –dije sorprendida.

-Nosotros fuimos pareja… -cuando empezó a explicarme lo interrumpí, lo que estaba diciendo era mentira.

-No puede ser, yo he estado con Bill. Lo que estas diciendo es mentira. –le dije mientras le negaba con la cabeza.

-Es la verdad. –me dijo Edward, y en eso sentí que Bill me llamaba o algo así, sentí que tenia que ir a mi casa

-Me tengo que ir. Si te encuentro de nuevo seguimos hablando y no me sigas, si me sigues lo sentiré. –le dije a Edward y en eso empecé a correr a hacia la casa, de un momento a otro sentí la presencia de Edward y le hice un muro, deje de correr y me acerque al muro. –Te dije que te iba a sentir. -Y después de eso seguí corriendo hasta la casa.

En el camino me estaba preguntando como era mi vida humana antes de ser vampira. ¿Qué relación teníamos Bill y yo antes de ser humana? ¿Qué relación teníamos Edward y yo antes de ser humana? ¿Quiénes eran mis amigos en mi anterior vida? ¿Quién era mis padres humanos?

Tuve que entrar a una casa para robar ropa, ya que la que tenía puesta estaba quemada. Espero que Bill no me huela a quemado.

Cuando llegue a la casa, conseguí a Bill esperándome en la entrada. Cuando estuve muy cerca de el, me le fui encima y enrolle mis piernas en su cintura, lo abrace con mis brazos y empecé a besarlo.

-Te extrañe. –dije mientras lo besaba por todo su rostro y Bill lo que hacia era reírse.

-Yo igual. ¿Donde estabas? –apenas me dijo esta pregunta me fue un poco difícil mentirle a Bill.

-Fui… amm… comprar algo de ropa. –le dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

-¿A las 10 de la noche? –me pregunto algo extrañado.

-Si. –le dije confirmándole, el negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

-Dime la verdad, hueles a quemado ¿Dónde estabas? –dijo serio. No sabia que responderle a Bill.

-Yo… mmm…

-¿Sabes porque vine para acá? Porque sentí que algo malo te paso. Así que dime ¿donde estabas? –dijo Bill serio.

-Estaba consiguiendo para alimentarme y… conseguí uno que resulto ser un cazador… -le estaba explicando a Bill con algo de miedo a que me fuera a regañar.

-¿Que mas?

-Al cazador lo lleve a un callejón para alimentarme y en eso el me clavo una estaca en mi pecho. –Cuando le dije esto a Bill el se tenso un poco. –Y me salvo un demonio llamado Edward.

Y en eso Bill hizo que me soltara del agarre que le estaba haciendo, vi que Bill se había tensado más.

-¿Cómo es el demonio? –Pregunto Bill.

-Era más pálido que nosotros, de pelo cobrizo y tiene el pelo corto, tiene los ojos negros y aparentaba tener unos veinte y tantos ¿lo conoces? –le pregunte con curiosidad a Bill.

-No. ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te alimentes de humanos y que te alimentes de bolsas de sangre? –me dijo Bill serio y algo molesto.

-Perdón Bill. Y no me digas que no lo conoces por que se que me estas mintiendo. –le dije algo molesta.

-Te dije que no lo conozco. –me dijo Bill, aun así no le creía. Decidí buscar por mi cuenta el demonio, me aleje de Bill y lo mire molesta porque sabia que el me ocultaba algo.

-Entonces buscare la respuesta por mi cuenta. –le dije a Bill, me fui de ahí corriendo buscando a ese demonio, en eso sentí que Bill me perseguía y lo detuve con un muro.

Seguí corriendo hasta llegar a ese callejón donde el demonio y yo nos habíamos encontrado. Para cuando llegue el no estaba ahí, empecé a olfatear pero no había rastro de el por ningún lado.

-_¿Dónde estas?_-dije en mi cabeza.

-¿Estas buscando a Edward? –me dijo la voz de una chica a mis espaldas. Me gire y vi que era una chica un poco mas alta que yo, su color de piel era blanca, su cabello era negro azabache. El efecto que hace el color de su cabello la hacia ver mas pálida de lo normal, el color de sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los míos, y aparentaba unos 17.

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Me llamo Alice. –dijo la chica mientras me ofrecía su mano y yo no la agarre. –Se nota que no confías en mí.

-Mejor que te vayas humana. –le dije a la chica.

-No soy humana, soy una bruja. Se que estas buscando a Edward y yo lo conozco. –me dijo la chica.

-¿Dónde esta? –le pregunte.

-Edward. –dijo el nombre de el demonio que conocí en forma de susurro.

Y en eso en un parpadeo apareció Edward.

-Isabella desea hablar contigo sobre algo importante para ella –dijo la chica. –Yo me voy.

En eso vi que la chica desapareció y me dejo sola con Edward.

-Quiero que me digas de donde conoces a Bill. Quiero saber quien soy yo desde tu versión. –le dije a Edward.

-De acuerdo. Vamos a mi casa y te diré quien eres. –me dijo Edward. Después que me dijo esto los dos empezamos a correr a velocidad sobrehumana, el dirigía el camino llevándome a su casa.


	33. Fotografía

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y Bill de Charleine Harris, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

Esta historia es una corrección de la primera versión que hice.

* * *

**Capitulo 32: Fotografía **

_EDWARD POV_

Después que Bella se fue yo me fui a mi casa, aquella casa con quien compartía con Bella. No me gusta pasar mucho tiempo ahí porque me trae malos recuerdos, especialmente cuando se fue.

Pero desde que vi a Bella he estado mas tiempo en la casa, teniendo la esperanza de que ella vuelva.

Me encontraba en mi cuarto viendo el corazón de cristal rojo que le había regalado a Bella en su cumpleaños numero once, casi todo el tiempo lo veía. Me quedaba viéndolo por horas.

-_Edward…_ -escuche la voz de Alice en mi cabeza y ella me mostro el lugar donde se encontraba. Era el callejón donde estaba hablando con Bella hace unos momentos ¿Por qué estará en ese lugar?

Me limpie las lagrimas que habían brotado de mis ojos, guarde el corazón en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y salí de la casa. Cuando llegue a ese callejón me encontré con Alice y Bella. ¿Se conocen?

-Isabella desea hablar contigo sobre algo importante para ella –dijo Alice. –Yo me voy. –después que dijo eso se fue del callejón y me dejo solo con Bella.

-Quiero que me digas de donde conoces a Bill. Quiero saber quien soy yo desde tu versión. –me dijo Bella.

-De acuerdo. Vamos a mi casa y te diré quien eres. –Después que le dije eso los dos empezamos a correr a mi casa.

Cuando llegamos la hice pasar y la lleve a la sala, en el camino Bella vio la casa maravillada, por sus expresiones vi que le gusto la casa. Le hice señales de que se sentara en uno de los muebles y ambos nos sentamos.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –le pregunte.

-Quiero saber quien era yo antes de convertirme. Y se que tu sabes mas que Bill. Se que lo conoces. –me respondió Bella, en ella todavía no ha desaparecido su perspicacia.

Empecé a contarle como la conocí y como era ella en su vida humana, lo único que no le quise contar es que ella era una reencarnación de Marie.

-Wow… era… rebelde –dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

-Demasiado.

-¿Me puedo quedar aquí por unos días? –me pregunto.

-Si. Pero el problema es que no tengo sótano. –le dije a Bella.

-No hay problema, puedo dormir bajo tierra. –me dijo Bella.

-No quiero que te ensucies. Quiero que estés cómoda. –le dije.

-De acuerdo. ¿Tendrás cinta adhesiva y papel aluminio?

-Déjame ver. –dije mientras me levantaba del mueble donde me encontraba sentado. Empecé a buscar por toda la casa estas dos cosas. Para mi suerte había cinta adhesiva y papel aluminio. Volví a la sala, donde se encontraba Bella. –Las tengo. –dije mientras le mostraba las dos cosas que me pidió.

-Llévame al cuarto donde voy a dormir. –me dijo Bella.

La lleve al piso de arriba al cuarto de invitados, cuando llegamos a la puerta la abrí y le hice señales de que pasara. Cuando termino de pasar prendí la luz de la habitación.

-¿Me puedes dar el papel aluminio y la cinta adhesiva? –me pregunto Bella. Le entregue estas dos cosas y Bella rápidamente empezó a colocar en la ventana del cuanto papel aluminio y las pegaba con cinta adhesiva, para el ojo humano se ve como una sombra al moverse tan rápido, pero para mis ojos se ve lenta. Cuando termino se giro hacia mi.

-Gracias por el hospedaje, solo me quedare por unos cuantos días aquí.

-¿Puedo saber la razón? –le pregunte con curiosidad. Y ella me miro con cierta curiosidad, empezó a verme directamente a mis ojos, como si ella estuviera viendo mi interior.

-¿Tan preocupado estas por mi? Sabes… hay algo en ti que se me hace familiar, pero… es algo que tienes que no se como explicarlo. –me dijo Bella.

-Si, estoy preocupado por ti, porque te agarre mucho cariño. –le respondí con sinceridad.

-Ya veo. Voy a dormir, hasta mañana. –me dijo Bella despidiéndose de mi.

-Hasta mañana. Si necesitas algo me dices. –le dije.

-De acuerdo.

Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta, me gire y detrás de mi se encontraba Alice, esto en cierta parte me asusto. Camine hasta mi habitación y detrás de mi me seguía Alice, cuando ambos entramos a la habitación la cerré y me gire hacia Alice.

-¿Podrías avisar y no asustarme? –le dije a Alice un poco molesto.

-Perdón, no lo vuelvo hacer. –me respondió Alice.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunte.

-Te quería entregar algo que rescate, puede que te guste mucho. –dijo Alice mientras sacaba un bolsito de terciopelo negro y empezaba a buscar algo.

Cuando termino de buscar vi que saco una foto algo desgastada y me entrego la foto. Cuando tuve la foto en mis manos, vi que la foto era de blanco y negro, había una chica joven con un peinado típico de los años '30, tenía el codo apoyado sobre una pierna y su mano estaba en su mandíbula, como si estuviera sosteniendo su cabeza, tenia un vestido blanco.

Reconocí a la chica de la foto era… era Marie. Me quede impresionado por lo que me había regalado. ¿Pero había conseguido la foto?

-La robe. –me respondió la pregunta que me había hecho en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo la robaste? –le pregunte curioso.

-Fui al internado donde estudiaba Marie y busque en los viejos documentos, donde estudiaron los estudiantes de los años '30, busque el expediente de Marie y estaba esa foto. –me dijo viéndose las uñas.

Me le fui encima a Alice y la abrace lo mas fuerte que pude, estaba feliz porque yo no tenia ninguna foto de Marie.

-Gracias. –le dije feliz a Alice.

-Edward… no puedo… respirar. –me dijo Alice ahogándose por la falta de aire, yo al apretarla mucho. Estaba demasiado contento por lo que me había obsequiado. La solté de mi abrazo y Alice pudo respirar tranquilamente. –Te recomiendo que no se la enseñes a nadie. Si se la vas a enseñar a Bella para que recuerde te recomiendo que deja que te agarre demasiada confianza y ella quiera saber mas de ella o cuando ella se de cuenta que le estas ocultando algo, pero eso si Edward no te pongas con peros para ti mismo, de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo.

-Esa foto la tomaron en el internado, recuerdo cuando se la tomaron, a mi me tomaron también una pero no quise buscarla.

-Aquí Marie se ve… demasiado hermosa, y sigue así de hermosa hoy en día. Aunque con un peinado diferente. –dije mientras veía la foto.

-¿La amas mas que tu propia vida? –me pregunto Alice.

-Si. Y haría cualquier cosa por ella, si incluye suicidarme para salvarla lo haría con mucho gusto. –le respondí con sinceridad.

-Se nota. –dijo Alice con una pequeña sonrisa. –Por cierto antes de que se me olvide, vigila a Bella. Victoria anda muy extraña y siempre veo en su cabeza a Bella. –me dijo Alice advirtiéndome. –Así que no dejes que ella duerma afuera por nada del mundo.

-Estaré vigilando. –le dije a Alice.

-Adiós. –me dijo Alice despidiéndose.

-Adiós. –después que me despedí de ella, Alice se fue teletrasportandose.

Yo lo que hice fue me acosté en mi cama y vi la foto que me acababa de entregar Alice. Después de un rato busque una foto de Bella antes de convertirse en humana y compare las dos fotografías.

-Que idénticas. –me dije a mi mismo. Ambas eran iguales, solo que una tenia el cabello negro y la otra tenia el pelo pelirrojo, aunque en la foto blanco y negro no se nota los colores, solo se nota que su cabellera es clara, estaba entre un gris claro y un gris oscuro, con algunos reflejos blancos.

Estuve admirando las dos fotografías toda la noche.

* * *

_BELLA POV_

Cuando llegamos a su casa, me di cuenta que la casa se encontraba un poco alejada de la gente. La casa era hermosa, era de dos pisos con grandes ventanas, y la parte exterior de la casa era de color beige. Edward me hizo pasar a su casa y me fue conduciendo a un lugar, mientras caminaba hacia donde el me conducía veía el interior de la casa, todo era hermoso, me gustaba mucho la decoración.

Cuando llegamos hacia Edward me condujo, me di cuenta que estaba en la sala de la casa, después me hizo señales para que me sentara.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –me pregunto Edward.

-Quiero saber quien era yo antes de convertirme. Y se que tu sabes mas que Bill. Se que lo conoces. –le respondí a Edward, sabia que el conocía a Bill por como se comporto cuando le dije quien era mi creador, sabia que el sabia algo mas que Bill.

Edward empezó a contarme sobre como nos conocimos y como era yo, me impresiono muchas cosas, cuanto el mas me contaba sobre como era mi personalidad me daba cuenta que no había cambiado absolutamente nada en mi forma de ser. Todavía sigo igual que cuando era humana.

-Wow… era… rebelde –dije mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

-Demasiado. –me dijo Edward.

-¿Me puedo quedar aquí por unos días? –le pregunte. No quería volver a casa, no quería ver a Bill, el me oculto una gran parte de mi vida humana. no quiero verlo durante un tiempo.

-Si. Pero el problema es que no tengo sótano. –me dijo Edward.

-No hay problema, puedo dormir bajo tierra. –le respondí con indiferencia. Yo podía dormir en cualquier sitio, pero lo más importante es que no me pegue ni un rayito de sol.

-No quiero que te ensucies. Quiero que estés cómoda. –me dijo algo preocupado. ¿Estaba preocupado por mi?

-De acuerdo. ¿Tendrás cinta adhesiva y papel aluminio? –le pregunte.

-Déjame ver. –dijo mientras se levantaba del mueble donde se encontraba sentado. En un parpadeo desapareció y volvió con las dos cosa que le pedí. –Las tengo. –dijo mientras me mostraba los dos objetos.

-Llévame al cuarto donde voy a dormir. –le dije.

Me condujo hacia unas escaleras, llevándome al piso superior y me di cuenta que había tres puertas, Edward me llevo a una de las puertas y me hizo pasar a la habitación, cuando vi la habitación era totalmente blanca, y después Edward prendió la luz de la habitación.

-¿Me puedes dar el papel aluminio y la cinta adhesiva? –le pregunto Edward. Me dio las cosas que le pedí y empecé a tapar las ventanas a velocidad sobrehumana. Cuando termine me gire hacia el. -Gracias por el hospedaje, solo me quedare por unos cuantos días aquí. –le dije a Edward.

-¿Puedo saber la razón? –me pregunto con curiosidad, pero había algo en esa pregunta que era preocupación. Lo mire fijamente a los ojos con curiosidad, me di cuenta que el sentía algo por mi y estaba preocupado.

También note en sus ojos de color carbón y cierto brillo de alegría y sentía que en su mirada era para mi muy cálida como si estuviera en casa al mirarlo a los ojos, se me hacían demasiado familiar sus ojos.

-¿Tan preocupado estas por mi? Sabes… hay algo en ti que se me hace familiar, pero… es algo que tienes que no se como explicarlo. –le dije a Edward.

-Si, estoy preocupado por ti, porque te agarre mucho cariño. –me respondió con sinceridad.

-Ya veo. Voy a dormir, hasta mañana. –le dije despidiéndome de el.

-Hasta mañana. Si necesitas algo me dices. –me dijo.

-De acuerdo.

Salió y cerro la puerta dejándome sola en la habitación, me acosté en la cama y empecé a pensar en Edward, algo dentro de mi quería estar con el, pero el miedo que tengo es que me rechace.

Después de unos minutos decidí buscarlo entre las dos habitaciones que habían en la casa. Entre a la primera y me di cuenta que era un estudio donde había un piano de cola, salí de esa habitación y me fui a la otra.

Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta escuche la voz una voz muy parecida a la chica del callejón y ella estaba hablando con Edward. Por curiosidad decidí escuchar la conversación detrás de la puerta.

-Esa foto la tomaron en el internado, recuerdo cuando se la tomaron, a mi me tomaron también una pero no quise buscarla. –dijo la chica del callejón

-Aquí Marie se ve… demasiado hermosa, y sigue así de hermosa hoy en día. Aunque con un peinado diferente. –dijo Edward. ¿Qué estaría viendo?

-¿La amas mas que tu propia vida? –le pregunto la chica.

-Si. Y haría cualquier cosa por ella, si incluye suicidarme para salvarla lo haría con mucho gusto. –respondió Edward con sinceridad a la chica.

-Se nota. –dijo la chica.

Decidí no escuchar mas, había sacado mi conclusión. Edward amaba a otra persona, no puedo quedarme aquí mucho tiempo, tengo que irme.

Mientras caminaba a mi habitación, dentro de mi me sentía dolida por lo que había dicho, no se porque me sentía así. Si es posible me voy mañana, no puedo irme hoy porque ya van a ser las cuatro de la mañana.

Ya veré que voy hacer.


	34. Rapto y Uniendo Fuerzas

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y Bill de Charleine Harris, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

Esta historia es una corrección de la primera versión que hice.

* * *

**Capitulo 33: Rapto y Uniendo Fuerzas**

_EDWARD POV_

Mientras Bella vivía aquí conmigo, la notaba mas alejada de mi y no sabia porque. Ella siempre pedía cazar sola y yo no la dejaba, a ella no la podía dejar sola porque Victoria esta cazándola, y mis amigos y yo no sabemos la razón de esto.

Trataba de acercarme a ella y ella lo que hacia era rechazarme, esto me extraño mucho. Bella no se encontraba en mi casa, ella había salido a conseguir comida, Alice me dijo que hoy no fuera a vigilarla y aprovecho ir para mi casa para hablar sobre Bella. Alice me dijo la razón por la cual Alice se comportaba así.

La razón era que había escuchado nuestra conversación cuando Alice me entrego la foto y Bella pensó que yo estaba enamorado de otra persona, en ese momento Bella experimento sentimientos hacia mí y ella no sabia que era.

-Tienes que conquistarla Edward. –me dijo Alice.

-¿Pero como? Ella me rechaza. – le pregunte a Alice.

-Usa tus técnicas de seducción. –me dijo Alice en tono de burla. –Siempre lo haces con las humanas.

-No es lo mismo. Y estoy hablando en serio. –le dije serio al no verle el chiste a lo que dijo.

-Por dios Edward. Se puede decir que tú eres un Casanova entre los demonios ¿y ahora no puedes seducir a una chica? Esto lo estoy viendo por primera vez. –dijo soltando una pequeña risa.-

-¡Alice!

-Yo no me voy a meter en eso, tú tienes bastantes técnicas de seducción.

-¿No me puedes ayudar un poco?

-Cada vez que te ayudo en estas cosas pareces un hurón irritado regañándome porque te estoy diciendo el futuro. –dijo un poco molesta.

-Alice… -le dije acercándome a ella para abrazarla y también a rogarle que me ayude. Cuando vio lo que iba hacer se alejo.

-No quiero tus pucheros, ni quiero que me estés rogando. –dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y giro la cabeza para otro lado. Sabia que esta expresión era que no estaba molesta, solo estaba jugando.

-¿Me puedes ayudar por favor? –le pregunte.

-Igual te voy a ayudar. Pero quiero dos cosas. –me respondió Alice.

-¿Cuáles son? –le pregunte.

-Que no te pongas como un hurón cada vez que te ayude con estas cosas y que quiero hablar a solas con Bella. –me respondió.

-Sabes que Bella no tiene confianza en ti. Lo que puede hacerte es atacarte con sus ilusiones. –le dije advirtiéndole.

-Se lo que hago. –me dijo Alice.

-Solo te estoy diciendo nada más. Y gracias.

-No hay de que. Ya sabes utiliza tus técnicas de seducción, tu la conoces mejor que yo. Adiós. –dijo despidiéndose de mi y después desapareció.

Al rato después que se fue Alice, regreso Bella a la casa toda manchada de sangre en su cuerpo. Cuando la vi así me resulto atractiva, pero sacudí la cabeza y ahora estaba preocupado de ella porque estaba así.

-¿Bella que te paso? –pregunte preocupado.

-Luche con un cazador –dijo seria.

-¿No pudiste ser mas cuidadosa? –le pregunte.

-No porque era un cazador que quería matarme, no se porque hay muchos cazadores que me quieren matar. –me dijo indiferente mientras subía a su habitación. Esto me preocupo.

-Sabes no deberías cazar sola. Yo se porque lo estoy diciendo. –le dije con preocupación.

-Se que estas preocupado por mi, pero yo me puedo defender sola. –me dijo mientras desaparecía hacia el pasillo donde estaban los cuartos.

Subí las escaleras y vi que Bella abrió la puerta de su habitación, y en eso vi que su mirada se impresiono por algo que había visto, después ella se giro hacia mi.

-¿Y esa ropa? ¿La compraste hoy? –me pregunto. Esto me extraño mucho.

-¿Qué ropa? –le pregunte extrañado. Me dirigí hacia su cuarto y vi que sobre su cama había mucha ropa. Bella entro al cuarto y agarro un sobre que estaba sobre la ropa.

-Esto es para ti. –dijo dándome el sobre. Vi que el sobre tenia mi nombre y lo abrí.

_A Bella le hacia falta ropa, no te pedí que lo hicieras porque se que tienes un mal gusto por las cosas y no te iba a poner a comprar ropa de mujer._

_Alice._

-Gracias Alice. –dije todavía mirando la carta.

-¿Quién es Alice? –me pregunto Bella.

-Es la chica a quien conociste en el callejón. Es mi mejor amiga. Y fue la que te compro la ropa. –le respondí.

-Sabes ella tiene algo que me cae bien, bueno aparte de que tiene buen gusto por la ropa. –me dijo Bella mientras buscaba entre la ropa algo que ponerse. -¿Qué es ella? –me pregunto con curiosidad.

-Ella es una bruja del infierno, tiene muchos poderes, le he preguntado que poderes tiene y lo que siempre me dice es: "_una bruja nunca dice sus secretos_". Por lo tanto ella es un misterio. –le respondí.

Vi que Bella agarro un baby doll negro sencillo. Empecé a imaginarme a Bella con ese baby doll puesto…

-_Edward compórtate._ –me dije a mi mismo.

-¿Edward te puedes salir del cuarto? Me voy a cambiar –me dijo Bella.

-D-de acuerdo. Hasta mañana. –dije saliendo de aquella habitación rápidamente. Mientras me iba a mi habitación para quitarme esos pensamientos en mi cabeza, escuche un débil hasta mañana.

Llegue a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama. Saque de la mesita de noche las dos fotos, la de Bella y la de Marie, me le quede viéndolas por un largo rato. Hasta que decidí salir un rato por ahí.

* * *

_BELLA POV_

Mientras vivía con Edward, decidí alejarme de el. En parte no quería separarme de el, una fuerza invisible me lo impedía y también que su presencia me resultaba muy agradable.

Edward trataba de acercarse a mi, pero lo rechazaba, hablaba con el sin ningún problema pero cuando veía que se acercaba demasiado lo rechazaba. El siempre me preguntaba que si quería ir a cazar con el y le decía que no, pero cada vez que iba a cazar sentía que alguien me estaba mirando o cuando no sentía esa mirada sobre mi aparecía un cazador. A veces eso era mi cena.

El día de hoy fui a cazar y no sentí aquella mirada, y como siempre un cazador aparece. Se me hizo difícil matarlo, me ensucie toda de sangre al quitarle la cabeza, después que le quite la cabeza rápidamente empecé a comer y limpie toda la sangre derramada para no levantar ningún tipo de sospechas.

Después que termine de hacer esto regrese a mi casa. Para cuando llegue y entre a la casa estaba el efluvio de aquella chica a quien conocí en el callejón, cuando me vio Edward entrar vi que en su mirada había un cierto brillo en los ojos, era el mismo brillo que había visto en Bill cuando me paso con el accidente de la bolsa de sangre, y de un momento a otro el agito la cabeza y me miro con preocupación.

-¿Bella que te paso? – me pregunto preocupado.

-Luche con un cazador –le dije seria.

-¿No pudiste ser mas cuidadosa? –me pregunto.

-No porque era un cazador que quería matarme, no se porque hay muchos cazadores que me quieren matar. –le dije indiferente mientras subía a mi habitación.

-Sabes no deberías cazar sola. Yo se porque lo estoy diciendo. –escuche a Edward con preocupación. El como siempre preocupado por mí. ¿Hasta cuando el va a seguir preocupado por mi? Yo me puedo defender sola.

-Se que estas preocupado por mi, pero yo me puedo defender sola. –le dije.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto abrí la puerta de mi habitación y vi algo que me impresiono. En mi cama había ropa nueva, y la necesitaba con urgencia. Me gire hacia el pasillo y vi que Edward se acercaba.

-¿Y esa ropa? ¿La compraste hoy? –le pregunte.

-¿Qué ropa? –me pregunto extrañado. El se acerco a mi cuarto y vio la ropa que había en mi cama. Entre a mi cuarto y examine toda la ropa que había ahí, hasta que vi un sobre que tenia el nombre de Edward, agarre el sobre y se lo di a Edward.

-Esto es para ti. –dije dándole el sobre. Agarro el sobre y abrió la carta, mientras el la leía yo buscaba una pijama para cambiarme, pero primero tenia que bañarme para quitarme esta sangre.

-Gracias Alice. –dijo Edward.

-¿Quién es Alice? –le pregunte con curiosidad mientras buscaba una pijama que ponerme.

-Es la chica a quien conociste en el callejón. Es mi mejor amiga. Y fue la que te compro la ropa. –me respondió.

-Sabes ella tiene algo que me cae bien, bueno aparte de que tiene buen gusto por la ropa. –le dije a Edward. Y era la verdad. -¿Qué es ella? –le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Ella es una bruja del infierno, tiene muchos poderes, le he preguntado que poderes tiene y lo que siempre me dice es: "_una bruja nunca dice sus secretos_". Por lo tanto ella es un misterio. –me respondió. Ese decir que dijo Edward se me hacia conocido, pero no mostré ninguna expresión en mi rostro.

Entre la ropa conseguí un baby doll sencillo de color negro, lo agarre y me gire hacia Edward.

-¿Edward te puedes salir del cuarto? Me voy a cambiar –le dije a Edward.

-D-de acuerdo. Hasta mañana. –dijo titubeando mientras salía rápido de mi habitación.

-Hasta mañana. –le dije a Edward, pero para cuando dije esto se había ido.

Me fui hacia el baño y me desnude, me dirigí hacia la ducha y abrí la llave de agua caliente. Para mi el agua caliente era muy agradable y especialmente con la piel tan fría que tengo.

En la misma ducha me senté en el piso y empecé a pensar sobre mi vida pasada. No recordaba absolutamente nada, quien sabia sobre mi vida era Edward. Cada vez que estoy cerca de el me siento demasiado bien y quisiera compartir mi eternidad con el, si el lo desea claro. Pero el problema es que el ama a otra persona y eso me molesta…

* * *

_VICTORIA POV_

Mi plan de contratar cazadores para matar a aquella chica no funciono, cada vez que iba uno, la chica lo agarraba como cena. Conseguir cazadores ha sido lo mas difícil que he hecho, tuve que hacerle ilusiones a los cazadores para que pensaran que yo era humana.

Había hecho ilusiones y no había funcionado, contrate cazadores y tampoco. Mi ultimo recurso es ir a la casa de Edward a matarla con mis propias manos, pero primero la tengo que atrapar y después la mato.

Busque madera para hacer una estaca, cuando termine de hacerla me fui hacia la casa de Edward.

* * *

_ISABELLA POV_

Cerré la llave y me salí del baño empecé a secarme y me puse el baby doll, quise ir al cuarto de Edward para hablar con el un rato. Cuando llegue a su cuarto toque la puerta para pasar pero no me respondía Edward, así que entre y vi que no estaba ahí.

En su cama vi dos fotos, me acerque y las agarre. Cuando las tuve en mis manos vi que era yo misma, la diferencia era que una era muy, pero muy vieja y la otra era de ahora.

¿Pero que es esto?

-Eres tú misma en las dos fotos, pero una eras tú en los años '30 y tu foto de ahora. –dijo la voz de una mujer a la cual me asusto. Vi de donde se producía la voz, pero para cuando lo supe tenia una estaca en el pecho.

Vi a la persona quien lo había hecho y era una mujer era mas alta que yo, su color de piel era como el de Edward, era pelirroja, su cabello era rizado y le llegaba a la mitad de espalda, sus ojos eran igual de negros que los de Edward.

Después la mujer me cargo y me saco de la casa llevándome hacia otro sitio.

¿Sera que moriré a manos de un demonio?

Si me toca morir… que así sea. Lo que me entristece de todo esto es que Edward nunca va a saber mis sentimientos.

* * *

_NARRADORA_

Edward se encontraba cenando cuando sintió una gran fuerza que le decía a el que fuera a su casa.

Alice se encontraba leyendo un libro en su cuarto en el infierno, hasta que vio en su cabeza a Victoria clavándole una estaca a Bella en el cuarto de Edward. Alice desesperada trato de comunicarse con Edward con su mente.

Mientras Edward corría escucho una voz lejana de Alice.

-_Edward algo le ocurrió a Bella, ve a la casa ¡rápido!_ –le dijo Alice a Edward y en ese momento le muestra en su cabeza lo que le había ocurrido.

Edward empezó a correr mas rápido hacia su casa, rogando que pueda encontrarla antes de que Victoria la mate.

Bill estaba en Nevada con el rey de ese lugar y su creadora. Cuando se fue Bella el intento buscarla pero no la conseguía, el durante un tiempo estuvo algo depresivo, pero se encontró con su creadora y el rey de Nevada, el decidió para olvidarse de Bella vivir en ese lugar y estar bajo las ordenes de el rey.

En estos momentos se encontraba durmiendo hasta que sintió que a Bella le sucedía algo malo y rápidamente se coloco la ropa, y se fue hacia un lugar en California.

Cuando llego a la casa se encontró a Edward dentro de la casa, entro sin previo aviso y se fue a donde se encontraba Edward y se le fue encima, Edward fue más astuto y agarro a Bill por el cuello.

-¿QUE LE HICISTE A BELLA? ¡DIME! –dijo Bill colérico.

-¡Yo no le hice nada! ¡Alguien la rapto vampiro de mierda! –dijo Edward alzando la voz.

Bill quería matar a Edward por haberla descuidado, pero sabia que el iba a perder. Los demonios tienden a ser el doble de fuertes y veloces que un vampiro, hasta el vampiro mas antiguo no puede con vencer un demonio.

-¡Suéltame! –dijo Bill.

-Te voy a soltar cuando te calmes. –dijo Edward a Bill.

-De acuerdo. ¿Me puedes soltar ya? –le pregunto a Edward. Edward lo soltó como respuesta. -¿En donde esta?

-No lo se, pero lo único que se es que la rapto una demoniza llamada Victoria.

-Te ayudare a conseguirla y no lo hago por ti, lo hago porque a ella la amo todavía y es mi hija adoptiva, por lo tanto tenemos un vinculo muy fuerte. –le dijo Bill a Edward.

-De acuerdo. –le respondió Edward.

En ese momento apareció Jasper y Alice, y entre los cuatro hicieron un plan para encontrar a Bella y matar a Victoria.

Los cuatro iniciaron la búsqueda de Bella.


	35. Tortura

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y Bill de Charleine Harris, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

Esta historia es una corrección de la primera versión que hice.

* * *

**Capitulo 34: Tortura**

_BELLA POV_

En estos momentos me encontraba en el piso del sótano de una casa, donde antes vivía una familia, pero esta mujer quien me secuestro mato a esta familia sin piedad.

¿Por qué esta mujer me secuestro? Yo no le he hecho nada a ella para que me tenga con una estaca en mi pecho. ¡Ni siquiera la conozco!

Empecé a escuchar que alguien bajaba y yo sabía quien era la persona.

-Hola Bella. Tiempo sin vernos. –dijo la mujer desconocida. –Se que no me conoces, pero yo te conozco a ti. Me llamo Victoria. –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. –Sabes tu querido Edward no te conto toda la verdad, el no te dijo que eras la reencarnación de su antiguo amor, el no te ama porque eres tu, si no porque eres Marie, así se llamaba su antiguo amor. El es un mentiroso al igual que Bill. Te están ocultando muchas cosas. –dijo la tal Victoria. ¿Sera verdad lo que esta diciendo? ¿Sera que el me ve como aquella chica de la foto antigua?

¿Sabes porque te secuestre? –dijo la mujer preguntándome. Después con la mano se golpeo suavemente la cabeza. –No me acorde que no puedes moverte. Bueno te diré el porque… -dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y cuando estuvo cerca se sentó en forma de indio en el piso. –Tu me quitaste lo que mas amo en este mundo, me quitaste a MI Edward, el es solo mío y nadie, pero NADIE me lo quita. Viniste tú en su vida y el solo tiene ojos para ti y nadie más. Por lo tanto hoy voy hacer mi venganza. –dijo la mujer levantándose del piso y yendo a un lugar del sótano.

¿Qué me hará esta mujer?

-¿Cómo te sentirás si te arranco un brazo? –dijo la mujer y en un parpadeo ya la tenia encima de mi arrancándome mi brazo derecho. Empezó a dolerme demasiado, era tanto el dolor que empecé a chillar de dolor, pero al estar paralizada se escuchaba a través de mi voz unos gemidos silenciosos.

Cuando termino de arrancarme el brazo me lo mostro y después se hizo cenizas, estaba asustada por lo que me haría esta mujer sádica y loca mujer.

-Ahora por los colmillos. –dijo la mujer teniendo a la mano un instrumento que utilizan los odontólogos para sacar dientes. Tuve que soportar el dolor de que la mujer sacara mis colmillos.

Me sentía en el infierno con tantos dolores que sentía. Cuando ella termino de sacarlos de mi boca brotaba sangre.

Después busco un cuchillo de cocina y empezó a cortarme por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome desangrar.

¿Edward donde estas?

* * *

_NARRADORA_

Los cuatro empezaron la búsqueda de Bella, Edward decidió matar por el mismo a Victoria.

De un momento a otro mientras la estaban buscando por toda California, Bill sintió como torturaban a Bella. Esto hizo que lo pusiera más ansioso por ir a buscarla. Poco a poco fue sintiéndola donde se encontraba ella.

En un parpadeo apareció Alice con Edward y Jasper.

-¿Dónde esta? –le pregunto Edward a Bill.

-¿Cómo…? –en el momento en que Bill iba a preguntar como lo sabían Edward lo interrumpió.

-Alice ve el futuro. ¿Dónde esta? –le pregunto Edward a Bill.

-La siento en un punto al sureste de aquí. –dijo Bill viendo hacia esa dirección, empezó a sentir mas la ubicación de Bella y por lo ansioso que estaba se fue a esa dirección y los otros tres empezaron a seguirlo.

Bill iba corriendo lo más que podía. Poco a poco los cuatro se iban dando cuenta que estaban saliendo de California y entraban a Arizona.

* * *

_BELLA POV_

Cada vez más me sentía débil, debido a que perdía mucha sangre. Quería morir rápido, pero mi muerte era dolorosa y lenta. No tenia colmillos, me falta una pierna y un brazo, y me estoy desangrando poco a poco, a través de cortadas profundas que me esta haciendo esta sádica.

-¿Sientes eso? –me pregunto la mujer. -¡Esta amaneciendo! –dijo gritando de felicidad. Lo que menos deseaba es quemarme viendo el amanecer.

_Cuanto mas joven sea el vampiro mas rapido se quema en el sol._

Recuerdo cuando Bill me dijo esto. Voy a sufrir la peor de las muertes que es agonizar mientras uno se esta quemando.

La mujer se fue del sótano y volvió enseguida.

-Dentro de dos horas va amanecer, así que por lo tanto recibirás como premio el de descansar por estos momentos. ¡Disfrútalos! –dijo la mujer.

Lo que mas deseo en estos momentos es morir.

No se cuanto tiempo habrá pasado pero la mujer me cargo y me saco del sótano, por una ventana vi que afuera de la casa se tornaba de un color azul claro y también que sentía que mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo.

-¿Lista para tu muerte Bella? –me pregunto la mujer. –Supongo que si.

La mujer me llevo a una puerta trasera de la casa, me di cuenta que a donde me llevaba era el patio. Cada vez más sentía mi cuerpo ardiendo horriblemente.

La mujer me tiro en la grama del patio como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

-Hasta nunca Bella y espero que no vuelvas mas nunca, porque si no te matare de nuevo. –dijo la mujer amenazante. -¡Adiós! –dijo despidiéndose alegremente con la mano.

En ese momento apareció el sol y empezaba incinerarme. Solo deseaba con ansiedad que todo esto se acabe pronto.

Cada vez más me iba yendo hacia la inconsciencia por el gran ardor que sentía en mi cuerpo.

Lo último que escuche fue la risa de la mujer…


	36. Salvándola

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y Bill de Charleine Harris, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

Esta historia es una corrección de la primera versión que hice.

* * *

**Capitulo 35: Salvándola**

_BILL POV_

Los cuatro íbamos llegando a una urbanización y me di cuenta que estaba empezando a amanecer, porque sentía mi cuerpo caliente y el cielo estaba cambiando de color, de negro a azul.

Poco a poco iba disminuyendo la velocidad porque cada vez más sentía que mi cuerpo se estaba quemando.

-¡Deténganse! –dijo Alice.

Edward, Jasper y yo nos detuvimos cuando Alice nos ordeno esto.

-¡Alice no hay mucho tiempo! –dijo Edward, mientras Alice se bajaba rápido de la espalda de Jasper.

-Monta a Bill en tu espalda. –dijo Alice a Edward.

-Alice… -en el momento en que iba a rechistar Edward, Alice lo interrumpió.

-¡SOLO HAZLO! –le grito Alice a Edward. -¡No hay mucho tiempo!

Edward vio a Alice con cierto odio en sus ojos y también parecía como si le estuviera diciendo algo a Alice a través de los ojos. Me monte en la espalda de Edward y le iba indicando el camino donde estaba Bella.

Cada vez más que iba amaneciendo me iba quemando más en el sol. De un momento a otro sentí mas la presencia de Bella que se encontraba cerca de ahí, después escuche hablando a Edward y a Jasper, pero apenas podía entender a los dos ya que hablaban demasiado rápido y los dos aumentaron mas la velocidad al correr.

De repente pararon la carrera y se detuvieron en una casa, Alice se bajo de la espalda de Jasper y Jasper silenciosamente se acerco a la puerta y forcejeo la puerta haciendo que se abriera sin hacer ruido. Jasper dijo haciendo señales con la mano que entráramos.

Todos entramos a la casa y Alice se acerco a mí para hablarme en el oído.

-Hay un sótano en esa puerta. –dijo Alice señalándome una puerta que estaba entreabierta. –Puedes meterte ahí mientras te ocultas del sol.

-Me voy a sacrificar para salvar a Bella, quiero salvarle la vida de ella primero. –le respondí en el oído de Alice.

-Lo se. –me respondió. –Agarra a Bella cuando este desprevenida Victoria, tu vas a saber quien es.

Edward, Jasper y Alice, se fueron en silencio al patio mientras yo me quedaba dentro de la casa viendo hacia una de las ventanas del patio.

Vi con horror a Bella tirada en el piso, con una estaca en su pecho, no tenía un brazo, ni una pierna y su piel estaban empezando a parecerse al carbón. Vi a una mujer de pelirroja riéndose de lo que le sucedía a Bella, supuse que era la tal Victoria.

Me quede ahí soportando los rayos del sol horriblemente, hasta que estuviera Victoria estuviera desprevenida.

Vi como Edward, Jasper y Alice se acercaban sigilosamente a Victoria, y en el momento en que la iba a capturar vi que los tres se quedaron estáticos en un solo lugar y Victoria los golpeaba.

Los tres trataban de esquivar sus golpes como podían. Alice me contó que Victoria era capaz de intimidar y hacer ilusiones, por lo tanto cuando me aplicara una ilusión que supiera diferenciar lo real de lo irreal.

Llego un momento de la pelea que tenían que agarraron entre los tres a Victoria y me apresure como pude y salí hacia el patio a rescatar a Bella.

No se cuantas horas o minutos habrán pasado, pero el sol estaba incandescente. Sentía que me hubieran metido en el fuego y me estuvieran quemando vivo.

Agarre el cuerpo de Bella como pude y la cargue hasta adentro de la casa. Y en un parpadeo ya no estaba en la casa si no en un desierto, con un sol peor que en donde me encontraba. Esto hizo que mis rodillas fallaran y sentía más la quemazón en mi cuerpo, pero nunca soltaba a Bella de mis brazos.

_-¡Bill no es real esto no es real! ¡Sigue caminando! –dijo la voz de Alice en mi cabeza._

Seguí caminando como si fuera hacia la casa, de un momento a otro la ilusión iba desapareciendo y poco a poco iba apareciendo el lugar donde me encontraba junto con la casa.

Entre a la casa y me fui hacia el sótano donde me había indicado Alice. Entre ahí y estaba aliviado de no sentir mas mi cuerpo quemándose.

Deje a Bella en el suelo y vi que mi mano estaba como el carbón, la piel de Bella se encontraba mucho peor que mi piel, estaba casi en las cenizas. Esto me desespero mucho, le saque la estaca que estaba en su pecho y le toque con delicadeza la mejilla a Bella tratando de despertarla.

-Bella despierta. –le dije a Bella tratando de despertarla. – ¡Bella despierta! Por favor no mueras. No mueras –dije sollozando. -¡Bella!

* * *

_EDWARD POV_

Jasper, Alice y yo, necesitábamos la ayuda de Bill para buscarla, ya que Alice no podía verla. Bill nos indicaba el camino mientras el corría, cada vez mas me daba cuenta que estábamos saliendo de California y entrábamos a Arizona.

En la carrera nos dimos cuenta que estábamos llegando a una urbanización y veía que Bill disminuía la velocidad, esto me extraño. Ni si quiera esta amaneciendo.

-¡Deténganse! –dijo Alice.

Edward, Jasper y yo nos detuvimos cuando Alice nos ordeno esto.

-¡Alice no hay mucho tiempo! –le dije a Alice desesperado por rescatar a Bella. Mientras dije esto Alice se bajaba rápido de la espalda de Jasper.

-Monta a Bill en tu espalda. –me dijo Alice. ¡Yo no voy a montar a ese vampiro en mi espalda! El puede solo.

-Alice… -en el momento en que me iba a quejar con Alice, ella me interrumpió.

-¡SOLO HAZLO! –me grito. -¡No hay mucho tiempo!

-_¡Me la vas a pagar por esto Alice!_- le dije a Alice en mi cabeza, yo sabia que ella me podía escuchar.

-_No me interesa tus enemistades con el vampiro. Además lo que nos interesa es salvar a Bella y matar a Victoria, ya te vas a dar cuenta porque tienes a Bill montado en tu espalda._ –me dijo Alice en mi cabeza.

Monte a Bill en mi espalda y el continuo dirigiendo el camino. En el camino me di cuenta que el cielo iba cambiando de color y me di cuenta el porque tengo que llevar a Bill en mi espalda.

De repente escuche la voz de Victoria en una casa cerca de aquí, también el olor de Bella pero pareciera como si el olor se estuviera…

¡Maldita sea! Victoria va a matar a Bella bajo el sol.

-¡Jasper tenemos que apurarnos! Victoria va a matar a Bella bajo el sol. –le dije hablando rápido.

-Lo se, tenemos que entrar en silencio a la casa para matar a Victoria. Dejemos que Bill salve a Bella, entre nosotros te vamos ayudar a matar a Victoria. –me dijo Jasper hablando rápido.

Jasper y yo aumentamos la velocidad hasta esa casa. Detuvimos la carrera cuando llegamos a la casa, Alice se bajo de la espalda de Jasper y Jasper silenciosamente se acerco a la puerta e hizo sus trucos para abrir la puerta. Jasper nos hizo señales con la mano que entráramos.

-_Alice dile a Bill que salve a Bella. _–le dije a Alice en mi cabeza.

-_Ya sabía eso. No tenias que habérmelo dicho_ –me respondió.

Alice se acerco a Bill y le dijo que había un sótano en no se donde. Me acerque a la puerta del patio y Jasper me detuvo, diciéndome no moviendo su cabeza.

Cuando Alice termino de hablar con Bill, los tres –Jasper, Alice y yo- salimos al patio en silencio, cuando salimos vi con dolor a Bella tirada en el piso quemándose con una estaca en su pecho, no tenia un brazo y no tenia una pierna.

Victoria estaba riéndose por lo que le sucedía a Bella, me le quería ir encima y arrancarle su cabeza, pero Alice puso una mano en mi pecho impidiéndome hacer esto.

Estábamos muy cerca de ella, pero Victoria nos sintió y nos aplico una ilusión, haciendo que los tres veamos negro, no veíamos nada. De un momento a otro empecé a sentir los golpes de Victoria.

Jasper, Alice y yo, sabíamos que era una ilusión y ella no sabía manejar muy bien esto, por lo tanto tenía agujeros.

-_Chicos, el mas mínimo hueco que vean y en ese hueco esta una parte de esta loca, golpéenla. Por lo tanto presten atención a sus oídos._ –escuche la voz de Alice en mi cabeza.

Me guie por instinto a mis oídos y muchas veces le pegaba a Victoria cuando podía, unas cuantas veces fallaba y otras veces no.

Cuando la iba a golpear de nuevo apareció ante mis ojos, otra ilusión.

-Por favor no me mates Edward. –dijo Bella sollozando.

Esto me rompió el alma cuando vi esta ilusión ante mis ojos.

-_Edward, eso que estas viendo no es real._ –dijo Alice en mi cabeza.

Y en eso vi que ciertas partes de la cara estaban un poco diferentes. Me acerque a la ilusión rápidamente y lo golpee.

Poco a poco deje de ver negro y veía que toda la ilusión iba cayendo. Vi que Bella ya no estaba en el patio, supuse que se la había llevado Bill.

De un momento a otro escuche a Bill sollozar.

– ¡Bella despierta! Por favor no mueras. No mueras ¡Bella! –dijo Bill sollozando.

Esto me hizo enfurecer más contra Victoria y me le fui encima. Apenas me acerque a ella, la agarre por sus cabellos y la acerque a mi rostro para dominarla.

-Quédate quieta. –apenas le dije esto dejo de hacernos ilusiones y miro mi rostro embelesada. Me gire hacia mis dos amigos mientras sostenía a Victoria por sus cabellos. –Vayan a ver como esta Bill y Bella, yo me encargo de esto. –les dije a los dos y ambos me respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza.

Me gire hacia Victoria y la mire con odio interminable. Coloque mis dos manos en las mejillas de Victoria.

-Arrodíllate. –le dije ordenándole a Victoria a que hiciera esto. A la cual ella respondió arrodillándose. – ¿Algún ultimo deseo querida Victoria? –dije con una voz a la cual no reconocí como mía, mi voz era como el de un monstruo enfurecido y a la vez estaba gruñendo de odio hacia ella.

-Te amo Edward. –me dijo Victoria.

-Yo siempre te voy a odiar. –le dije con el mismo tono de voz. –Dulces sueños.

Y en ese momento empecé a arrancarle la cabeza a Victoria, el sonido era chirriante cuando lo hice. Y para terminar de descargar mi ira termine despedazando todo el cuerpo hasta que no quedara absolutamente nada de su cuerpo.

Cuando termine entre a la casa y fui a buscar el sótano. Cuando lo conseguí baje y conseguí a Alice dándole de comer a Bella con una bolsa de sangre, y Bill comiendo de una bolsa de sangre. La piel de Bella estaba demasiado horrible, su piel estaba a punto de llegar a las cenizas.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –le pregunte a todos.

-Bien su cuerpo esta reaccionando poco a poco. Esta en estado de frenesí, por lo tanto no podemos dejar de darle sangre hasta que este lo sumamente cuerda. –dijo Alice. –Tenemos que irnos inmediatamente, va a venir la policía para este lugar.

-¿Y donde vamos? ¿Cómo hacemos con Bill? –le pregunte a Alice.

-Los voy a teletransportar a tu casa, ahí se quedaran hasta que anochezca. –me respondió Alice.

-De acuerdo.

Alice nos teletransporto a todos a mi casa, Alice tuvo que limpiar el desastre y hacer un desastre nuevo para ocultar las apariencias de que alguien mato a la familia.

Bella y Bill se quedaron a dormir en la habitación de invitados, me tuve que quedar con ellos hasta que a Bella se le quitara las ganas de beber sangre.

-¿Sabrás cuando le aparecerán de nuevo el brazo y la pierna? –le pregunte a Bill.

-Y te olvidas de una, también le quitaron los colmillos, por eso esta bebiendo sangre de bolsa. –me respondió Bill. –El brazo y la pierna aparecerán por completo dentro de tres meses, y los colmillos dentro de seis meses. Puede que te parezca algo asqueroso cuando se regeneren el brazo y las piernas.

-No me parecerá asqueroso. He visto muchas cosas asquerosas en el infierno y menos con ella que la amo como es. –le dije a Bill sin dejar de mirar a Bella, después me gire a Bill. –Gracias por salvarla y por cuidarla mientras no estuve con ella.

-¿Qué paso entre ustedes cuando ella empezó a vivir con Rosalie? –me pregunto.

-Ella fue la que huyo de la casa, porque según ella yo no pertenezco a su mundo y tiene razón. –le dije con seriedad.

-Entiendo. Ahora es de nuestro mundo, incluyendo tu mundo. –me dijo Bill.

-Lo se. –dije mientras miraba a Bella, me di cuenta que se le había quitado el hambre y su piel por lo menos no se veía tan mal como hace unos momentos. –Me voy, duerme tranquilo. –dije yéndome de la habitación.

-Adiós. –dijo despidiéndose de mi. Salí de la habitación rápido y deje a mi amor ahí adentro con Bill, a la cual le debía mucho el haber salvado a Bella.


	37. Confusiones

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y Bill de Charleine Harris, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

Esta historia es una corrección de la primera versión que hice.

* * *

**Capitulo 36:** **Confusiones**

_BELLA POV_

Desperté en un cuarto desconocido para mí, pero cuando observe bien la habitación era mi habitación. Me sentía algo débil y magullada, aunque los vampiros no nos sentimos así, en cierta parte me sentía así.

Recordé todo lo que me paso y toda la tortura que sufrí.

Pero…

¿Quién me salvo? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Mire hacia un lado de la cama y Bill estaba a mi lado durmiendo. Decidí levantarme de la cama tratando de no despertar a Bill.

Cuando fui a levantarme no podía, me sentía débil. Trate de levantarme como pude, quería hablar con Edward.

Cuando estuve de pie había olvidado que no tenia una pierna, por lo tanto me caí al suelo haciendo un estrepitoso ruido en el piso.

Inmediatamente apareció Edward y Bill se despertó de un susto.

-Bella ¿que haces fuera de la cama? Deberías acostarte. –me dijo Edward acercándose a mi.

-Estoy bien. –le respondí a los dos al acercarse a mi preocupados.

-No lo estas. No tienes una pierna, no tienes un brazo, tu piel aun sigue algo quemada y ni si quiera tienes colmillos. –me dijo Bill.

Edward me levanto del piso cargándome estilo novia y me dejo en la cama.

-Bill déjame sola con Edward, por favor –le dije a Bill. Vi que Bill miraba a Edward con cierto odio y después me miro a mí.

-Me llamas para cualquier cosa. –me dijo Bill, lo que hice fue asentir con la cabeza y el se fue de la habitación dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos.

Palmee la cama para que se sentara a mi lado y el hizo esto.

-¿Quién me salvo? ¿Qué paso? –le pregunte a Edward.

-Te salvo Bill, el fue quien te encontró y también te saco del sol. Mate a la mujer quien te secuestro. Alice, Jasper -es un amigo que tengo-, Bill y yo te salvamos. –me dijo Edward. –Tu brazo y tu pierna, aparecerán en tres meses y tus colmillos seis meses.

-Se siente incomodo, cuando no tienes una brazo, una pierna y mas aun los colmillos. –le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa. -Te quería preguntar otra cosa aparte de lo que te pregunte. El día que me secuestraron fui a tu habitación para hablar contigo y vi que no estabas ahí, pero en tu cama vi una foto mía antes de que me convirtieran y otra foto vieja donde la chica se parecía mucho a mi. ¿Me puedes explicar eso? –le pregunte tímida a Edward, vi que su rostro se transformo en sorpresa.

-…Te lo iba a explicar, pero… veo que se me adelantaron las cosas. –me dijo Edward con dificultad.

-Victoria me dijo que tu me amabas porque yo era la reencarnación tu antiguo amor, que tu me amas no por ser yo si no aquella chica, que supongo que es la chica de la foto vieja que vi ¿no? –le pregunte.

-…S-si. –Dijo con dificultad.-La foto vieja eras tú en 1935. En el momento que te conocí te llamabas Marie, tenias 15 años y estabas en un internado cuando te sacaron esa fotografía. Tu… moriste en mis brazos a principios del año siguiente… te había matado un ángel. –dijo Edward con dificultad.-Yo no sabia que habías reencarnado hasta que creciste y te volví a ver cuando tenias 18, ahí me di cuenta que habías vuelto a la vida.

-¿Entonces estas enamorado de mi solo porque… soy tu antiguo amor? –le pregunte.

-Amo a la chica que me cambio mi mundo en una manera asombrosa hace 84 años, a la chica que me robo el corazón, a la chica que se lo llevo en el momento en que murió en mis brazos meses después de conocernos y a la chica que lo trajo a la vida junto con ella. Te amo a ti. –me dijo con sinceridad.

Después que me dijo esto empecé a llorar sangre, empezaba a mancha la cama con mis lágrimas. De un momento a otro sentí su dedo limpiándome las lágrimas de sangre que brotaba de mis ojos.

Dentro de mi sentía millones de emociones, pero lo que mas me preocupaba era mi indecisión entre Edward o Bill. Ya que amo a los dos, ambos me salvaron, ambos cuidaron de mi cuando estuve en peligro.

Pero hay una gran diferencia.

Con Edward me siento segura y su presencia se me hace muy familiar… todo de el se me hace familiar y también su presencia me agrada mucho.

Con Bill me siento segura también con el, pero tenemos una conexión del tipo creador e hijo, no es la misma conexión que tengo con Edward. El es un buen compañero para la eternidad, pero no tiene algo que tiene Edward y no se que es.

-Estoy tan confundida. –le dije Edward.

-Creo saber cual es la razón. –me dijo Edward.

-¿Y como sabes cual es la razón si ni siquiera sabes lo que estoy pensando? –le pregunte.

-Porque te conozco. –me respondió.

-Me podrías dejar sola. Necesito pensar algunas cosas. –le dije a Edward. El se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación, en el momento en que iba abrir la puerta el se giro hacia mi y vi en sus ojos preocupación, tristeza, dolor, amor, devoción, entre otras emociones. –Edward… le podrías decir a Bill que no suba a la habitación hasta que lo llame. Dile también que es por lo mismo que te dije a ti.

-…Si… se lo diré. –me respondió Edward. –Piensa todo lo que quieras y… toma la decisión que te haga más feliz.

Después que dijo esto salió de la habitación dejándome sola con mis pensamientos y sentimientos.

_EDWARD POV_

Después que deje a mi amor en la habitación con Bill, me encamine a la sala. Cuando llegue a la sala estaban mis dos amigos sentados en los muebles.

-Entendemos como te sientes amigo. –me dijo Jasper.

-No creo que entiendan. –le dije a los dos.

-Si, lo estamos haciendo. –me dijo Alice.

-¿Cómo lo van a entender si nunca han estado enamorados? –dije molesto.

-Te entendemos porque cuando conociste a Marie nos dimos cuenta que te había cambiado y no solamente eso si no que te vimos feliz. Ambos deseamos lo mejor para ti. –me respondió Jasper.

-No quiero que ella se vaya. –le dije a mis dos amigos.

-Lo sabemos. –me dijo Alice. –Si ella decide estar con Bill… déjala, limítate a que ella va a estar feliz a su lado y que el la va a cuidar.

-…Tienes razón. –dije mientras sentía que mis ojos se aguaban. No quería llorar pero no lo pude evitar y mis lagrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, oculte mi rostro con las manos y empecé a sollozar.

Mis amigos estaban tratando de calmarme, pero el dolor que tenia en el pecho era muy grande y era difícil de curarlos ya que sentía que perdía de nuevo al amor de mi vida.

Llego la noche y Alice, Jasper y yo nos quedamos en la casa a esperar que Bella despertara.

De un momento a otro escuche un estruendo en el piso de arriba, en la habitación donde estaba durmiendo Bella. Corrí hacia la habitación y conseguí a Bella despierta, estaba tirada en el suelo, supuse el porque ella estaba en el suelo.

-Bella ¿que haces fuera de la cama? Deberías acostarte. –le dije a Bella mientras me acercaba a ella. Y vi que también Bill se acercaba a ella con preocupación.

-Estoy bien. –respondió Bella a Bill y a mi.

-No lo estas. No tienes una pierna, no tienes un brazo, tu piel aun sigue algo quemada y ni si quiera tienes colmillos. –le dijo Bill.

Me acerque a Bella y la levante del piso cargándola estilo novia y la deje en la cama.

-Bill déjame sola con Edward, por favor –le dijo Bella a Bill.

-Me llamas para cualquier cosa. –le respondió Bill. Bella lo que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza y el se fue de la habitación dejándonos a solos a Bella y a mi.

Bella palmeo la cama para que me sentara a su lado y lo hice.

-¿Quién me salvo? ¿Qué paso? –me pregunto.

-Te salvo Bill, el fue quien te encontró y también te saco del sol. Mate a la mujer quien te secuestro. Alice, Jasper -es un amigo que tengo-, Bill y yo te salvamos. –le respondí. –Tu brazo y tu pierna, aparecerán en tres meses y tus colmillos seis meses.

-Se siente incomodo, cuando no tienes un brazo, una pierna y mas aun los colmillos. –me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. -Te quería preguntar otra cosa aparte de lo que te pregunte. El día que me secuestraron fui a tu habitación para hablar contigo y vi que no estabas ahí, pero en tu cama vi una foto mía antes de que me convirtieran y otra foto vieja donde la chica se parecía mucho a mi. ¿Me puedes explicar eso? –me pregunto tímida. Cuando escuche esto me sorprendió, ya que yo le iba a explicar eso a su debido tiempo.

No sabia como iba a reaccionar ella cuando le diga el porque tengo esas dos fotos, especialmente la foto de cuando ella era Marie.

-…Te lo iba a explicar, pero… veo que se me adelantaron las cosas. –le dije nervioso.

-Victoria me dijo que tu me amabas porque yo era la reencarnación tu antiguo amor, que tu me amas no por ser yo si no aquella chica, que supongo que es la chica de la foto vieja que vi ¿no? –me pregunto.

-…S-si. –dije con dificultad.-La foto vieja eras tu en 1935. En el momento que te conocí te llamabas Marie, tenias 15 años y estabas en un internado cuando te sacaron esa fotografía. Tu… moriste en mis brazos a principios del año siguiente… te había matado un ángel. –dije con dificultad. Aquellos recuerdos eran un tormento para mí, ya que no la pude salvar. -Yo no sabia que habías reencarnado hasta que creciste y te volví a ver cuando tenias 18, ahí me di cuenta que habías vuelto a la vida.

-¿Entonces estas enamorado de mi solo porque… soy tu antiguo amor? –me pregunto. Sabia porque ella me lo estaba preguntando, la conocía muy bien.

-Amo a la chica que me cambio mi mundo en una manera asombrosa hace 84 años, a la chica que me robo el corazón, a la chica que se lo llevo en el momento en que murió en mis brazos meses después de conocernos y a la chica que lo trajo a la vida junto con ella. Te amo a ti. –le dije con sinceridad.

Después que le dije esto empezó a llorar sangre, sus lágrimas empezaban a manchar la cama. Verla así me dolía mucho, pero no me acerque a ella por miedo al rechazo, pero me acerque a ella limpiándole sus lágrimas con mis dedos.

Su escudo bajo un poco y vi que su aura tenia todos los colores. Estaba confundida y sabia el porque.

-Estoy tan confundida. –me dijo Bella.

-Creo saber cual es la razón. –le respondí.

-¿Y como sabes cual es la razón si ni siquiera sabes lo que estoy pensando? –me pregunto.

-Porque te conozco. –le respondí.

-Me podrías dejar sola. Necesito pensar algunas cosas. –me dijo Bella. Me levante de la cama y camine hacia la puerta de la habitación. Antes de abrir la puerta vi a Bella, note que estaba mirando fijamente a mis ojos y yo a los de ella. –Edward… le podrías decir a Bill que no suba a la habitación hasta que lo llame. Dile también que es por lo mismo que te dije a ti.

-…Si… se lo diré. –le respondí con tristeza. –Piensa todo lo que quieras y… toma la decisión que te haga más feliz.

Después que le dije esto salí de la habitación y baje a la sala donde se encontraban mis amigos y Bill. Vi que Bill se levanto y se dirigió hacia la habitación.

-Bella te mando a decir que la dejaras sola por unos momentos, necesita pensar. –le dije a Bill.

-¿No te dijo de que? –me pregunto.

-No. Pero te recomiendo que la dejes pensar hasta que ella te llame o me llame a mí. –le dije advirtiéndole.

-De acuerdo.

Espere ahí en la sala junto con Bill, el había entendido el porque Bella necesitaba espacio. Ella me amaba tanto a mí como a Bill.

Pero lo que mas deseo por parte de Bella es que quiero que ella sea feliz, sea cual sea su compañero y el lugar donde este. Pero siempre mi corazón estará con ella.


	38. Recordando

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y Bill de Charleine Harris, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

Esta historia es una corrección de la primera versión que hice.

* * *

**Capitulo 37:** **Recordando**

_BELLA POV_

Ha pasado un mes, mi brazo y mi pierna parecen cosas asquerosas, ya que apenas esta saliendo el musculo, tengo que andar con camisas de mangas largas, un guante y pantalones. Mis colmillos todavía no han salido aun, hasta que me salgan los colmillos tendré que comer de bolsa de sangre. Odio esto.

Sigo viviendo en la casa de Edward junto con Bill, ambos cuidan de mí. Pero llego un momento que ambos se ponían sobreprotectores, sabia porque lo hacían. No lo soporte mas y les dije que no me cuidaran, que me cuidara otra persona. Por lo tanto Alice se ofreció a cuidarme mientras no tenia una pierna y un brazo. En este periodo Alice y yo nos hicimos muy amigas.

También en este periodo pensé con quien quedarme, si con Edward o con Bill. Pero lo que mas deseaba era saber mi pasado.

Un día Edward y Bill salieron a cazar, por lo tanto quise quedarme en la casa con Alice, quien había venido a visitarme. Estaba viendo televisión en la sala de la casa mientras cenaba dos bolsas de sangre y Alice estaba conmigo viendo televisión.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –me pregunto.

-¿Tu que crees? –le pregunte.

-Lo se. Te puedo ayudar a tratar de recuperar tu memoria. –me dijo Alice.

-¿En serio? –le pregunte curiosa.

-Si. Vamos a tu habitación. –me dijo Alice mientras se levantaba.

Las dos fuimos a mi habitación y Alice cerro la puerta detrás de ella.

-Necesito que te sientes en la cama y te relajes. –me dijo Alice.

-¿Para que? –le pregunte.

-Para poder _verte_. –me respondió. –Casi siempre mantienes tu escudo arriba, por lo tanto no puedo usar mis poderes contra ti. Ni siquiera poder ver tu futuro.

-Ya entiendo. Tratare de bajarlo. –le dije.

Trate de bajarlo lo mas que pude relajándome, cuando sentí que mi escudo estaba abajo, le pregunte a Alice.

-¿Me puedes ver?

-Si. Te puedo ver claramente. –me respondió sorprendida viéndome de pies a cabeza. En su mirada vi que estaba sorprendida por algo que veía en mí.

-Puedes… comenzar a tratar de… recordar mi pasado. –le dije titubeando. Me sentía un poco incomoda por su mirada.

-S-si… ya vamos a eso. –me dijo tartamudeando.

Ella se acerco y se sentó en la cama, puso sus manos a los lados de mi rostro.

-Cierra los ojos. –me ordeno Alice.

Hice esto y me relaje mas todavía, de repente empecé a ver imágenes en mi cabeza, era yo viendo o tratando a personas que conozco o que conocía. Pero la mayoría de las imágenes estaba Edward besándome, haciendo el amor, diciéndome cosas bonitas y sentía que mi amor por el era… es difícil de explicar.

Las imágenes pasaban rápido, poco a poco empecé a recordar. Las memorias que recordaba se sentían como un golpe en la cabeza, cada vez mas empezaba a dolerme y a escuchar un zumbido.

De repente Alice quito sus manos de mi rostro y vi que no aparecían ante mis ojos mi pasado, esto me molesto un poco. Abrí mis ojos y que Alice me miro algo asustada.

-¿Estas bien? –me pregunto preocupada.

-¡¿Por qué te detuviste? –me queje con Alice.

-Empezabas a subir el escudo… -no la deje de terminar y agarre sus manos y las puse a los lados de mi rostro.

-¡No me interesa! ¡Quiero saber más! –le dije.

Empezaron aparecer más imágenes nuevas en mi cabeza. Sentía que mi cabeza iba a estallar pero no quería parar de recordar.

Dentro de mí me sentía como aquella chica humana, la vieja Bella y a la vez aquella chica llamada Marie

Llego un momento que algo dentro de mi crecía con fuerza. Esto que crecía dentro de mi era la primera vez que lo sentía.

-Oh no… -dijo Alice preocupada.

De un momento a otro se libero como una explosión y escuche algo parecido al sonido de una explosión.

De ahí no supe mas nada.

No se cuantos minutos u horas habran pasado pero abrí mis ojos y vi que en la habitación las paredes tenían grietas, las ventanas estaban rotas, la habitación estaba desordenada como si viniera un tornado a la habitación.

Recordé lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, mis recuerdos de mi primera vida y segunda, mas cuando tuve amnesia se fueron entremezclando.

En parte me sentía que no sabía si era Marie o Bella, en eso estaba demasiado confundida. Entonces vi la forma de un cuerpo en la pared, como si alguien con una fuerza increíble hubiera lanzado en la pared algún cuerpo y hubiera dejado un hueco. Vi al piso y estaba Alice debajo de este agujero, corrí hacia donde se encontraba y me agache al lado de ella.

Alice se encontraba boca abajo, no podía saber si ella estaba viva o muerta ya que ella esta muerta y no tiene latidos, por lo tanto empecé a moverla tratando de despertarla.

-¡Alice! ¡Alice despierta! ¡Alice! –le dije asustada tratando de despertarla. Por los mismos nervios empecé a llorar.

Vi que Alice reaccionaba, hasta que abrió los ojos. Cuando abrió los ojos la abrace con fuerza, no quería que Alice muriera ya que era mi mejor amiga.

Me separe de ella y la revise a ver si estaba malherida.

-¿Estas bien Alice? –le pregunte con preocupación.

-Algo. Esa onda expansiva que expulsaste de tu cuerpo dolió mucho. –dijo mientras se acomodaba para sentarse en el suelo.

-¡Alice recuerdo mi pasado! ¡Recuerdo todo! –le dije a Alice feliz. Pero lo que mas me incomodaba en estos momentos es que si era Marie o era… yo, Bella Swan. Alice vio mi incomodidad.

-Te entiendo, ya con el tiempo sabrás quien eres. –me respondió poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-Gracias. –le dije con una sonrisa. Y ella me la devolvió, después miro toda la habitación e hizo un suspiro de frustración.

-Tengo que arreglar la habitación antes de que venga Bill y Edward. –me dijo Alice mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-De acuerdo. –dije levantándome del suelo.

Después que volví a la normalidad, supe que mis sentimientos por Bill habían cambiado.

Estuvimos durante un tiempo juntos, pero ahora que recordaba ya no era lo mismo. Ya no lo amaba, solo lo quería como un amigo y como alguien que me cuido durante mis pocos días que me quedaba de ser humana y comenzando mi vida vampírica.

Mis sentimientos por Edward se fortificaron mas y estaba ansiosa por ver a Edward, quería besarlo, hacer el amor con el todos los días y vivir mi eternidad con el.

Después de que Alice arreglo la habitación, en ese mismo momento había llegado Bill junto con Edward. Vi a los dos, especialmente a Edward.

Cuando vi sus ojos, en ellos había tristeza. Pero de repente apareció un brillo extraño en ellos, como si estuviera feliz.

Quería acercarme a el, pero decidí aguantarme y hablar con el después, pero en estos momentos deseaba hablar con Bill para que me liberara.


	39. Liberación

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y Bill de Charleine Harris, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

Esta historia es una corrección de la primera versión que hice.

* * *

**Capitulo 38: Liberación**

_BELLA POV_

-¿Bill podemos hablar? –le pregunte. Ya había tomado mi decisión

-De acuerdo. –me respondió.

Lo lleve a la habitación que anteriormente estaba algo desordenada y a punto de destruirse, ambos nos sentamos en la cama y mire con tristeza a Bill. Bill noto mi tristeza.

-¿Qué tienes? –me pregunto. Baje la mirada y respire hondo para decirle la verdad.

-Bill… ya no siento lo mismo por ti… como era antes. –le dije con dificultad. Levante mi mirada y le vi su rostro, estaba sorprendido por lo que había dicho. Pero más allá de eso vi la tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Qué? –dijo con tristeza.

-Ya no te amo, Bill. –le respondí. –Amo a alguien más.

-A Edward ¿verdad? –me pregunto con cierto desagrado cuando se refirió a Edward.

-Si. Quiero que me liberes. –le respondí.

-No lo hare. –me dijo molesto.

-Bill… quiero que me liberes. Ya no quiero tener esta conexión extraña de creador e hija por favor. –le dije.

-No lo voy hacer Isabella. -me respondió todavía molesto.

-¿Por qué no me quieres liberar? –le pregunte.

-No quiero que el te vuelva hacer daño. –me respondió.

-El no me hizo daño, yo se lo hice a el. –le dije con sinceridad. Vi que el rostro de Bill iba cambiando a molesto. –Por cierto no me digas Isabella, no me gusta. Dime Bella. –cuando dije esto la expresión de Bill cambio de molesto a sorprendido.

-¿Tu…? ¿Estas recordando? –me pregunto.

-Si. –le respondí.-Gracias por cuidarme y estar conmigo cuando no estuve con Edward.

-¿Desde cuando? –me pregunto.

-Hoy. –le respondí. Bill se levanto de la cama y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro por toda la habitación. –Por favor Bill, libérame.

-No te quiero perder Bella. –me miro con tristeza.

-No me perderás. Podemos ser amigos… o si tu quieres no me veas mas nunca. Es tu decisión. –le dije. Vi que Bill empezaba a llorar.

-Yo sabia que esto algún día iba a pasar. –me dijo Bill con tristeza.

-¿Me vas a liberar? –le pregunte.

-No. –me respondió.

En eso alguien tumbo la puerta haciendo que se escuchara un gran estruendo.

-¡Libérala hijo de puta! –dijo Edward acercándose furioso a Bill. Vi que atrás venia Alice tratando de agarrar a Edward.

-¡Edward basta! –dijo Alice agarrando un brazo de Edward.

-¡Deja de ser un maldito egoísta vampiro de mierda! –dijo Edward furioso.

-¡Edward no te metas! –dijo Alice furiosa.

-¡Yo no la voy a soltar! ¡Yo no la voy a dejar con alguien tan maldito como tu! –dijo Bill a Edward.

-¡Hijo de…! –en el momento en que Edward dijo esto, se le fue encima a Bill y empezaron a pelear.

Vi como Bill perdía con Edward al ser mas rápido que el. Edward detuvo la batalla haciendo que Bill se arrodillara y Edward agarrando su cabeza para desprenderla, vi que Edward tenía intenciones de hacer eso y lo detuve haciendo un escudo sobre Bill.

-¡Paren ya la pelea! –le dije a los dos. Ambos se calmaron cuando dije esto. –Edward… por favor déjame a solas con Bill.

-El no te va a… -empezó a decir algo que ya sabia que era así que lo interrumpí.

-¡NO ME INTERESA! ¡AHORA SAL DE LA HABITACION Y DEJAME HABLAR CON BILL! –le grite a Edward. Después que le dije esto salió furioso de la habitación, después Alice salió de la habitación. Ambos me dejaron solas con Bill.

Sentí la mirada de Bill en mi y lo mire fijamente a los ojos, me acerque a el y me arrodille a su altura.

-¿Me liberaras? –le pregunte.

* * *

_EDWARD POV_

Ha pasado un mes desde que mate a Victoria, desde ese momento Bill y yo hemos tratado de ganar el corazón de Bella. Ambos la estábamos cuidando, pero era tanta la competencia que teníamos que sin darnos cuenta estábamos sobreprotegiendo a Bella, ella se dio cuenta de esto y Alice se ofreció en cuidarla.

En todo este periodo mientras Bella no tenia la pierna, su aura estaba muy confundida. Yo no quise presionarle por su decisión y Bill también hizo lo mismo al verla así. Ambos sabíamos la razón.

Un día como cualquier otro había salido a cazar, también quería salir ya que necesitaba pensar y olvidarme por unos momentos de todos los que conozco, aunque es imposible olvidarme de Bella.

Decidí regresar a casa y por coincidencia Bill y yo llegamos al mismo tiempo a la casa. El también había salido a cazar o que se yo lo que haya hecho el.

Ambos entramos a la casa y Bella nos vio a los dos, especialmente a mí. Vi algo extraño en sus ojos y en su aura, su aura era totalmente blanca. Era igual que el aura de Marie y en sus ojos había cierta inocencia. Cuando nuestros ojos chocaron su aura blanca fue medio tapada con un azul intenso, causaba el mismo efecto que cuando veía a Marie y Marie me veía a mí.

¿Sera que…?

-_Si Edward. Es lo que tu estas pensando._ –me dijo Alice en mi cabeza.

Bella recupero la memoria…

Vi que Bella se quería acercar a mi y yo me iba a acercar a ella ansioso, pero Alice me dijo que no en mi cabeza.

-¿Bill podemos hablar? –le pregunto Bella a Bill.

-De acuerdo. –le respondió Bill.

Ambos se fueron hacia el piso de arriba, decidí seguirlos pero Alice me tomo por el brazo y me detuvo.

-No vayas. –me dijo Alice.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo Bella recupero la memoria? –le pregunte a Alice.

-Mientras Bill y tú estaban de caza, Bella quería recordar su pasado. Ambas fuimos a su habitación y le pedí que bajara el escudo. Me impresiono al ver su aura, su pasado y su futuro, pude ver todo de Bella. –me dijo Alice impresionada.

-¿Qué paso después? –le insistí.

-Me adentre a su mente para ayudarla a recordar y cada vez mas notaba que a Bella le dolía la cabeza, y cada vez mas cerraba su escudo. –me respondió Alice. –Pare de adentrarme a su mente pero Bella me obligo a que continuara y sentía cada vez más el dolor de cabeza de Bella, y también su escudo empezaba a cerrarse con más rapidez. Bella no me quería soltar, hasta que Bella hizo una onda expansiva y medio destruyo su cuarto. –cuando me dijo esto me impresiono. -No te preocupes ya arregle el cuarto.

-¿Quieres decir que su escudo hizo como una onda expansiva para defenderse de su mente? –le pregunte.

-Si. Te recomiendo que no la presiones mucho, ella esta confundía acerca de su identidad, no sabe si es Marie Stevens o Bella Swan. Se puede decir que ella siente que ha despertado de un largo sueño. –me dijo Alice.

Y en eso escuche mi nombre en la voz de Bill. Decidí subir a la habitación, pero Alice me detuvo.

-No subas Edward. –me dijo Alice.

-¿Por qué no? –le pregunte.

-Bella esta hablando con Bill para que la libere e irse contigo, pero… -me dijo pero no continuo, sabia que ella me ocultaba algo.

-¿Qué es Alice? –le insistí.

-Bill no la quiere liberar. –me dijo rápido.

Y en eso escucho la voz de Bella suplicándole que la libere, decidí subir pero Alice volvió a impedírmelo.

-Te dije que no subas, eso es un problema entre su creador y ella. –dijo molesta.

-¡No me interesa Alice! –le dije molesto. -¡Si ella quiere estar conmigo y me ama el no lo puede impedir! –después que le dije esto subí y entre a la habitación dándole un golpe a la puerta.

-¡Libérala hijo de puta! –le dije a Bill mientras me acercaba a el furioso al no querer liberar a Bella.

-¡Edward basta! –me dijo Alice mientras me agarraba brazo pero no le preste atención.

-¡Deja de ser un maldito egoísta vampiro de mierda! –le dije furioso a Bill.

-¡Edward no te metas! –dijo Alice furiosa, mientras trataba de tirar mi brazo.

-¡Yo no la voy a soltar! ¡Yo no la voy a dejar con alguien tan maldito como tu! –me respondió. Esto fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

-¡Hijo de…! – y en ese momento me fui encima de Bill y ambos empezamos a pelear.

Sabia que el vampiro las llevaba las de perder, yo era el doble de rápido que el. Arrodille a Bill y puse mis manos en su cabeza, estaba decidido a desprender su cabeza. En el momento en que iba hacer esto sentí una fuerza invisible que hacia que me alejara de Bill.

-¡Paren ya la pelea! –dijo Bella a los dos. Me calme cuando ella dijo esto. –Edward… por favor déjame a solas con Bill.

-El no te va a… -en el momento en que empezaba a decirle a Bella que Bill no la iba a liberar, me interrumpió.

-¡NO ME INTERESA! ¡AHORA SAL DE LA HABITACION Y DEJAME HABLAR CON BILL! –me grito Bella. Después que me dijo esto salí de la habitación furiosa.

Salí de la casa y empecé a correr sin rumbo fijo. Me di cuenta que había llegado a una playa.

Me senté en la arena y vi aquel mar infinito. Tenia que calmarme para volver a la casa y no meterme en ese problema, lo que me molesta es que ese vampiro no libere a Bella de la conexión que tienen.

Y en eso sentí la presencia de alguien detrás de mí.

-Habla Bill, antes de que te reviente el cráneo. –le dije secamente.

-Cuida muy bien a Bella. Se nota que te ama mucho y no puedo impedir ese amor que tienen ustedes dos. –me respondió Bill.

-¿Ahora es que te das cuenta? –le dije con una risa sarcástica.

-Ya la libere ahora queda de tu parte cuidarla, mientras no yo no este. Ya no la veré más nunca, pero si la encuentro en el camino la saludare normalmente. –me dijo Bill.

-De acuerdo. ¿Eso es todo? –le pregunte.

-Si. Adiós Edward.

-Adiós.


	40. Final Feliz

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y Bill de Charleine Harris, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

Esta historia es una corrección de la primera versión que hice.

* * *

**Capitulo 39: Final Feliz**

_BELLA POV_

-Como tu creador te libero. –Me dijo Bill mientras lloraba.

Me acerque a el quedándonos a centímetros de distancia.

-No llores. –le dije mientras que con mis manos le quitaba las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

-Bella. –dijo mientras agarraba mis manos. –Me enamore tanto de ti que… para mi es difícil verte con otra persona. Es mejor que no me veas más.

-De acuerdo. –le dije mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba las lagrimas. Me di cuenta que Bill se había calmado un poco.

-Se nota que amas a Edward y el te ama a ti, no quiero arruinar la felicidad que tienen ambos. Adiós Bella.

-Adiós.

Después que se despidió de mi se fue corriendo a velocidad sobrehumana, vi por la ventana como se iba.

Baje hacia el piso de abajo, pensando que Edward estaba abajo. Pero me di cuenta que no, solo estaba Alice y Jasper en la sala.

-¿Dónde…? –en el momento en que iba a preguntar Jasper me interrumpió.

-Se fue de la casa después que le gritaste. Estaba molesto. –me respondió.

Me acerque hacia el mueble donde estaba sentados Alice y Jasper, apenas me senté mire al vacío de algún punto de la sala.

Edward esta molesto conmigo porque le grite… el debe estar muy molesto conmigo, porque a lo mejor piensa que le di mas preferencia a Bill que a el.

-Edward no piensa así. –dijo Alice interrumpiéndome los pensamientos. –El te ama. Lo que le molesto es que Bill no te haya querido liberar para que tu vivieras con el por toda la eternidad.

-¿Y como sabes eso? –le pregunte.

-Le conté lo que paso en la habitación. El vio en tus ojos y en tu aura algo muy conocido para el. –me conto Alice. –Después de que te ayude a recuperar la memoria, en tus ojos y aura volvió aquella Marie, con un poco de Bella por supuesto.

-Oh…

-Bueno… por lo que me conto y enseño Alice, Edward no te debe estar despreciando por que le gritaste. El vampiro se lo tenia merecido. –dijo Jasper y vi que Alice le dio un codazo en las costillas. Jasper miro a Alice. -¿Qué? Se lo tenia merecido… -en ese momento Alice le interrumpió.

-Jasper. –dijo Alice llamándole la atención de que no continuara.

-Déjame terminar. –le dijo a Alice. –Ella ama Edward, como el vampiro ese va a impedir la felicidad de Edward y Bella. Ya estoy harto de ver a mi amigo sufrir. –dijo Jasper.

-Y ya estoy harta de tantos obstáculos entre Edward y yo. –le dije a los dos. –Quisiera hablar con el, pero si esta molesto… déjalo tranquilo… habrá tiempo.

-Yo te lo voy a traer. –dijo Jasper.

-Jasper… -y Jasper se fue sin dejar que Alice terminara. Alice suspiro y me miro. -¿Cómo quedaste con Bill? –me pregunto.

-No nos veríamos más nunca. –le dije en seco.

-Se nota que estas triste. -me respondió mientras ella me abrazaba en el mueble calmándome.

-No quiero volver a perder a Edward. –le dije mientras sollozaba. Alice me apretó más hacia ella y empezó a acariciar mi pelo, hasta que me dormí de tanto llorar.

En la inconsciencia sentí que alguien me cargaba y me llevaban hacia algún sitio. Después sentí que me acostaban sobre algo acolchado y me desvestían. Cuando ese alguien termino de desvestirme se hundió la cama un poco y alguien se acostó a mi lado, ese alguien me abrazo y sentí que mi frente tocaba algo suave, pero a la vez duro.

Esta presencia se me hacia familiar y me relajaba mucho. Sentí una caricia por mis mejillas y después un beso en mi cabeza.

* * *

_EDWARD POV_

Todavía me encontraba en la playa, cuando estaba listo para irme apareció Jasper.

-Regresa a la casa. Bella quiere hablar contigo. –Me dijo Jasper.

-Ya me iba a ir de aquí. –le dije a Jasper mientras me levantaba.

Mi amigo y yo decidimos volar de regreso a casa. Para cuando llegamos a la casa, entramos y vi a Alice sentada con Bella, me di cuenta que Bella estaba dormida y todavía seguía llorando. Ver a Bella llorando me dolía… y mucho.

Me acerque a donde estaban las dos y Alice me vio a los ojos con tristeza.

-_Ha estado llorando mucho, se quedo dormida mientras la calmaba y aun así sigue llorando._ –me dijo Alice en mi cabeza y después me mostro lo que había pasado durante mi ausencia, lo que hice fue asentir.

Bella había pensado que estaba molesta con ella, a la cual era falso. Lo único que me molestaba era que ese maldito vampiro no la liberaba.

Nunca me puedo molestar con ella, ni herirla tampoco.

Me acerque a Bella y la cargue llevándola a su habitación, cuando llegamos a su habitación la acosté y empecé a desvestirla. Cuando termine de hacer esto me desvestí yo también, solo quedando en bóxers y me acosté a su lado. Bella escondió su cabeza en mi pecho, yo la abrace, al ver que sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas de sangre se las limpie y después le di un beso en su cabeza.

A la noche siguiente Bella no se había levantado aun, me levante con cuidado y en un parpadeo me vestí, salí de la habitación y baje a la cocina.

Cuando ya estuve ahí busque en la nevera una bolsa de sangre para Bella y para mi, ambas las metí en el microondas para calentarlas. Después que se calentaron subí a la habitación con las dos bolsas de sangre.

Entre a la habitación y todavía Bella estaba durmiendo, deje las bolsas en la mesita de noche y me recosté al lado de Bella, empecé a acariciar su hermoso rostro.

Bella empezó a removerse en la cama, sabia que ella empezaba a despertarse. Bella abrió sus ojos y me vio con aquellos ojos violetas, en ellos había amor e inocencia.

-Necesito… -me dijo Bella pero ya sabia lo que iba a decir así que le complete la oración.

-…hablar conmigo.

-Si… perdón por gritarte. –me dijo con tristeza.

-No estaba molesto contigo, yo nunca me molestaría contigo. Estaba molesto porque Bill no te quería liberar. –le respondí.

-No quería que te metieras en la discusión sobre mi libertad, yo sabia que te pondrías así de violento. –me dijo Bella.

-Alice me dijo que recuperaste la memoria… -le dije inseguro a Bella, cambiando el tema.

-Si, Alice me ayudo a recordar. No se… quien soy en estos momentos… -dijo mientras miraba a otro lado del cuarto.

-No me importa si eres Marie o Bella, yo te amo y no quiero volver a dejarte. –le dije con sinceridad, Bella giro su vista hacia mi y me miro con tristeza.

-Yo no quiero volver a herirte… me da dolor… dejarte solo… -dijo con dificultad, después oculto su rostro en la almohada y vi que empezó a sollozar.

-Bella… no llores… no me gusta cuando lloras. –le dije a Bella tratando de calmarla y la gire hacia mi, vi que ella estaba tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas de los ojos. -¿Bella? –llamándola para tener su atención, ella dejo de limpiarse las lagrimas y miro fijamente a mis ojos. –Te amo y lo que más me interesa es que estemos los juntos por la eternidad, sin ningún obstáculo delante de nosotros.

-Te amo. Perdón por dejarte cuando me fui de casa. Te deje herido… -decidí interrumpir lo que comenzaba a decir.

-Que importa Bella. –después que le dije esto me acerque a ella y la bese con ternura. Después de horas o minutos que estuvimos besándonos, Bella se separo de mí y vi que empezó a olisquear.

-¿Trajiste sangre? –me pregunto.

-Si.

-Dame la bolsa. Tengo hambre. –me lo dijo como una niña que quiere su caramelo o su biberón. Me reí de esto y le di la bolsa.

_Dos años después…_

Han pasado dos años desde que Bella y yo volvimos juntos. Mi ángel ya sabe quien es ella y se dice que ella es Bella y no Marie, también ella ha estado tratando de cambiarse el look cortándose el cabello, pero siempre su cabello vuelve a crecer enseguida apenas se lo corta.

Sus colmillos volvieron a aparecer, y apenas los recupero empezó a cazar humanos, pero le detuve este tipo de dieta y le dije que comiera o de animales, o de bolsas de sangre. Ella prefirió bolsas de sangre, nada mas le iba aceptar matar a humanos cuando ellos quisieran matarla.

A mi habitación le tuvimos que poner vidrios especiales para que Bella pudiera dormir tranquilamente conmigo.

Jasper y Alice se volvieron compañeros de eternidad, pero esa pareja no tiene ningún romance. Están juntos, pero no revueltos.

Bill no se ha vuelto a encontrarse con Bella, aunque escuche que el estaba con una vampira compartiendo su eternidad con el.

Hoy voy a pedirle matrimonio a Bella, con el mismo anillo que compre hace tres años cuando Bella se fue de la casa.

Decidí hacer este evento especial en el patio de la casa, con adornos y esas cosas. Alice me quería ayudar a ponerle las decoraciones, pero decidí hacerlo yo, sin magia ni nada, poco a poco he estado habituándome a la vida humana. Pero lo único que es magia es el dinero.

Salí temprano de la casa y le deje una nota a Bella en la mesita de noche, junto con una rosa roja. Le di un beso en su frente y fui a comprar las cosas de esta noche.

* * *

_BELLA POV_

Me desperté cuando ya era de noche, en el momento en que me levante vi que en la mesita de noche había una nota junto con una rosa roja.

_Salí a comprar unas cosas, ponte hermosa para esta noche, tenemos una cena especial. _

_Te amo._

_Edward._

Bese la nota y la rosa, fui al closet buscando un vestido y vi un vestido nuevo.

¿Sera que Edward me lo compro?

Saque el vestido del perchero y vi que tenia una nota.

_Te regalo este vestido y los zapatos en esta noche especial. Úsalo, a Edward le va a gustar mucho._

_Alice._

_PD: Los zapatos están en la caja que dice Prada._

Me puse el vestido, era hermoso. El vestido era corto de copa, la falda era de seda con encaje negro con detalles de flores y tenia una flor roja en el centro, al nivel de las costillas.

Busque la caja que me decía Alice en la nota en el closet, la caja estaba en el piso. Agarre la caja y vi los zapatos.

Eran unos tacones de terciopelo negro, con un detalle… ¿floral? ¿Seria la definición? Lo que sea. Adentro del tacón era rojo, al igual que la suela del tacón. Los tacones combinaban con el vestido que tenia puesto.

Me puse los tacones y después fui a la peinadora a maquillarme. En mis ojos me puse sombra negra y me pinte los labios de rojo intenso. Después de maquillarme empecé a pelear con mi cabello, no sabia si llevarlo recogido o suelto.

A la final me lo deje suelto y me lo ondule un poco. Después que termine de arreglarme me vi en el espejo y vi que todo lo que tenia puesto estaba bien combinado.

Decidí bajar para ver si Edward estaba en la sala y lo vi ahí sentado en uno de los muebles, tenía un pantalón azul oscuro, al igual que el saco y la corbata, la camisa era blanca. Es muy extraño que Edward se vista con otros colores que no sea negro.

-Ya despertaste. –me dijo Edward.

-Si. ¿Dormí mucho? –le pregunte.

-Solo lo suficiente y a tiempo. –me respondió. Después me hizo señales con la mano para que fuera hacia el. –Ven. Vamos al patio a cenar.

Fui hacia el y me llevo hacia el patio donde había una mesa con dos sillas y velas. Me senté en una silla y Edward me acomodo en ella, después el se fue adentro de la casa y al rato después trajo dos platos, por lo que traía era sangre, sonreí al verlo llegar cerca de la mesa.

-No derramaste ni una gota verdad. –le pregunte riendo un poco.

-No. –me respondió sonriendo.

Después que dejo ambos platos en la mesa, empezamos a comer y hablar de tonterías. Cuando terminamos ambos volvimos a la casa y llegamos a la sala, vi que Edward agarro un control y apretó un botón, cuando hizo esto se escucho una música suave, no reconocí cual era.

Edward agarro mis manos, puso una mano en su hombro y la otra la elevo a la altura de sus hombros, sabia que iba a bailar con el.

-Sabes que no se bailar muy bien ¿no? –le dije a Edward.

-Te enseñare de nuevo si es necesario. –me dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos empezamos a bailar al compás de la música y ambos no nos dejábamos de mirar. Cada vez que Edward me hacia girar me reía y el se reía también.

-Pareces casi un humano. –le dije a Edward.

-Tú me haces sentir así.

-Tú también me haces sentir así.

-Para mi es una gran felicidad el que te sientas así. Desde que te conocí me he vuelto mas humano, aunque yo no lo sea. Y de eso te lo agradezco. –me dijo Edward con sinceridad y en sus ojos había un brillo especial.

-De nada. –después que le dije esto lo bese con ternura.

Edward se separo de mi y me di cuenta que habíamos dejado de bailar.

-Te quiero dar algo y espero que no… me lo desprecies. –me dijo Edward nervioso.

-A ti no te despreciaría nada. –le dije esto cuando vi que se agacho para arrodillarse y me quede paralizada por lo que iba hacer.

Oh por dios…

Vi que sacaba algo del bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una cajita de terciopelo negro, abrió la cajita y de ahí saco un anillo de banda de plata con un diamante en forma de corazón, y a sus lados había piedras de zafiro.

Sentía que tragaba en seco cuando vi el anillo.

-Isabella Marie Swan, te prometo que estaré junto a ti por toda la eternidad, cuidándote y amándote, ¿Te casarías conmigo? –me pregunto Edward.

Cuando dijo esto quede muda, no sabia que decir o hacer. Vi que Edward me miraba fijamente a los ojos nervioso.

-…Esto es… lo que he deseado mas en toda… mi vida. Casarme con el hombre de mi vida… y ahora no se que decir en estos momentos… -le dije nerviosa. Vi que Edward no decía nada el estaba tan nervioso como yo. –Perdón pero necesito algo de aire. –dije mientras le soltaba la mano y corría hacia el patio, dejando a Edward solo en la sala.

Llegue al patio y me di cuenta que estaba llorando, me acosté en la grama y vi que el cielo estaba estrellado.

¿Por qué no le dije que si? La respuesta más sencilla para eso. Pero no, los nervios me atacaron.

En eso sentí la presencia de Edward, se acerco a mí y se acostó a mi lado.

-¿Por qué no quieres casarte conmigo?

* * *

_EDWARD POV_

-Isabella Marie Swan, te prometo que estaré junto a ti por toda la eternidad, cuidándote y amándote, ¿Te casarías conmigo? –le pregunte a Bella nervioso.

Me encontraba nervioso por su respuesta, no quería que me rechazara. Vi que Bella no decía nada, vi los ojos de Bella y en ellos había miedo y nerviosismo.

-…Esto es… lo que he deseado mas en toda… mi vida. Casarme con el hombre de mi vida… y ahora no se que decir en estos momentos… -me dijo nerviosa. Sabia cual iba a ser su respuesta y era no. Lo que mas quiero es que no sea esa respuesta. –Perdón pero necesito algo de aire. –dijo mientras me soltó la mano y corría hacia el patio, dejándome solo en la sala.

No sabia que decir o hacer, Bella me había rechazado…

¿Pero… porque?

En eso sentí que bajaban por mis mejillas lágrimas, inhale y exhale profundamente para calmarme. Le tenía que preguntar a Bella por que me había rechazado.

Fui al patio y vi a Bella acostada en la grama, me acerque a ella y vi que estaba viendo el cielo estrellado, me acosté a su lado y la mire.

-¿Por qué no quieres casarte conmigo? –cuando le pregunte esto miro hacia mi dirección y vi que estaba llorando también.

-Los nervios me traicionaron. Perdón. –me respondió con tristeza.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo? –le pregunte.

-…Si. ¡Si! –me respondió alegre.

Agarre su mano izquierda y le puse el anillo en su dedo anular, le bese el dorso de la mano y por ultimo me acerque a ella y la bese en sus labios apasionadamente.


	41. Epilogo

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y Bill de Charleine Harris, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

Esta historia es una corrección de la primera versión que hice.

* * *

**Epilogo**

_BELLA POV_

-¡Bella despierta! ¡Bella! Levántate hoy es tu gran día. –me decía Alice despertándome.

-¿Qué gran día? –le pregunte medio dormida, no sabia que era hasta que me desperté por completo. -¡Hoy es mi boda!

-Si. Levántate dormilona, ya dormiste mucho. –me decía Alice ayudándome a levantarme. –Vamos a arreglarte y ponerte hermosa para Edward.

Me levante de la cama y Alice me dijo que me diera un baño para que me relajara un poco. Aunque yo no necesitaba un baño, necesitaba relajarme porque estaba demasiado nerviosa, por el día de mi boda.

Abrí el grifo de la bañera y puse el agua súper caliente, entre en la bañera y poco a poco me iba relajando.

Alice organizo todo para nuestra boda y quiso hacerlo de manera tradicional, buena no tan tradicional. Contrataron a un padre del infierno para casarnos. A la boda invitamos a varios vampiros y demonios que Edward y yo conocemos.

Una cosa que no me gusto es que al ser tradicional nos teníamos que separar el día anterior de la boda y ese día anterior a la boda tendríamos nuestras despedidas de soltería. Edward se fue a una de las tantas casas que tiene Jasper aquí en Los Angeles y yo me quede en casa.

Ayer disfrute bastante mí despedida de soltera, ambas fuimos a un club a celebrar nosotras dos nada más, el solo acordarme lo que paso ayer me da risa…

_FLASHBACK_

_-Hoy te voy a dar un regalo de despedida de soltera te agradara muchísimo. –me dijo Alice emocionada._

_-¿Qué me vas a dar? –le pregunte riéndome al ver a Alice tan emocionada._

_Vi que Alice le hacia señales a alguien y se acercaron dos humanos. Eran humanos, una mujer y un hombre, se puede decir que ambos eran modelos, ya que eran muy hermosos._

_-¿A cual quieres? –me pregunto Alice. ¿Sera que Alice me va a dar en mi despedida de soltera un humano para comérmelo? –Si Bella. –dijo Alice respondiendo a la pregunta que me estaba haciendo._

_-Pero… -en el momento que le iba a decir que no puedo beber sangre de humanos Alice me interrumpió._

_-Aquí no esta Edward para que te lo pueda impedir, así que disfruta. ¿A cual quieres? –me pregunto de nuevo._

_-… ¿A los dos? –le dije un poco dudosa a Alice._

_-Quédense aquí y satisfagan a mi amiga. –dijo Alice a los dos humanos. Ambos se acercaron a mí y empezaron a besarme. Esto me impresiono mucho por parte de Alice._

_Alice también se metió en la casi orgia que tenia yo aquí y vi que Alice me insistía en beber la sangre de uno de los humanos. Agarre a la mujer y la bese, fui bajando hacia su cuello, cuando llegue ahí lo mordí y empecé a beber sangre de aquella humana. _

_Lo que mas me impresiono era ver a Alice bebiendo sangre humana también, esto si que es extraño._

_Durante toda la noche estuve alimentándome de sangre de humanos y lo que mas agradecía era que Edward no estuviera por aquí._

_Ambas decidimos volver a casa ya que estábamos tan llenas de sangre humana y habíamos gozado bastante._

_Alice se fue a la habitación de invitados y yo me fui a mi habitación, en la cama extrañaba el olor de Edward a mi lado, agarre su almohada y empecé a olerla. Estaba en mis pensamientos hasta que mi celular sonó que hizo interrumpírmelos, agarre el teléfono y atendí sin ver quien era._

_-Hola. _

_-**Abre la ventana.** –me dijo una voz conocida a través del teléfono._

_Corrí hacia la ventana y la abrí, vi que Edward estaba abajo._

_-**Apártate, voy a subir.** –me dijo Edward a través del teléfono, me aparte de la ventana y colgué el teléfono. Cuando ya lo había colgado ya Edward estaba en la habitación._

_-Te extrañe. –me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi a besarme, empezó a besarme hasta que se detuvo de repente. Se aparto de mí y me vio. –Estuviste bebiendo sangre de humano. –me dijo mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta._

_-Cállate y sigue besándome. –después que le dije esto lo acerque a mis labios. Después lo lleve a la cama y lo empuje haciendo que Edward cayera boca arriba en la cama._

_Me quite la camisa y Edward se quitaba la de el, después me giro haciendo que yo quedara sobre el y seguimos besándonos apasionadamente. Sin darme cuenta ya no tenia ninguna prenda de vestir puesta y Edward tampoco, me separe un poco de el y lo mire con una molestia falsa._

_-Me rasgaste toda la ropa sin mi permiso. –le dije molesta, aunque en mi voz se notaba un poco gracioso._

_-Si. ¿Algún problema? –me pregunto mientras me besaba el cuello._

_-Si. Que tengo que comprar ropa nueva. –dije riéndome un poco._

_Y en eso alguien entra al cuarto dando un "pequeño" golpe a la puerta, esto hizo que Edward y a mi nos asustara. Edward se cayó de la cama y yo me cubrí con las cobijas de la cama. _

_-¿Ustedes pensaban que yo no vería nada verdad? –nos dijo una Alice molesta a nosotros dos._

_-Solo estaba besando a Bella, yo después me iba a la casa de Jasper. Solo quería desearle dulces sueños a Bella. –dijo Edward explicando la situación._

_-¿Entonces que hacen ustedes dos desnudos? Si claro, besándose… -dijo Alice sarcástica._

_-Alice por favor que se quede un rato más… -y en eso me interrumpió Alice._

_-No. –me dijo hacia mi dirección. Después se giro hacia Edward. –Edward vístete y no quiero que veas a Bella hasta en la boda. Ustedes parecen unos conejos._

_-Pero Alice… -Alice no dejo de hablar a Edward y lo interrumpió._

_-No me interesa Edward. Vete. _

_Vi como Edward se vestía, después que se vistió y se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en los labios y se fue por la ventana. Después Alice se acerco a la ventana y saco la cabeza._

_-¡Si lo vuelves hacer de nuevo esta noche te voy a dejar castrado hasta mañana…! -grito Alice a Edward, después que Alice dijo esto escuche un susurro a lo lejos de Edward. – ¡Hablo en serio Edward! ¡No me retes! –después que dijo esto cerro la ventana y se dirigió a mi. –Y tu niña, si Edward aparece en esa ventana te voy a poner a dormir conmigo y se que a ti te da miedo dormir conmigo ¿De acuerdo? –me pregunto y lo que hice fue asentir._

_Alice se fue de la habitación y me vestí para dormir. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Pensar en eso me hacia reír ya que parecíamos par de adolecentes con hormonas alborotadas y Alice el papel de mi madre o la madre de Edward.

-¿De que te ríes? –me pregunto Alice.

-Pensé lo sabias, siempre lees mi mente. –le dije a Alice.

-Esta vez tienes el escudo en alto. –me respondió mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Me estaba riendo por lo que paso anoche.

-Oh… Ustedes parecen adolecentes con hormonas a millón, ustedes siempre tienen sexo todos los días. –me dijo Alice riéndose. Lo que dijo ella era cierto. -¿Ustedes no se cansan?

-No.

-Entonces ya se que raza eres. –me dijo Alice.

-Soy de raza vampiro, ¿Cuál es el problema? –le pregunte.

-Tú no eres vampiro. Tú eres un demonio que se llama Súcubo. –dijo en tono de broma, cuando escuche lo que dijo empecé a reír.-Tienes al pobre Edward cansado de tanto sexo que tienen ¿no lo has visto? Esta más flaco que una pasa seca. –cuando termino de decir esto empezó a reírse a carcajadas y yo le seguí por lo que había dicho.

Cuando ya me calme de tanto reírme y Alice también ella volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

-Tienes un gran hombre que te quiere Bella. –me dijo Alice.

-Lo se.

-Por cierto… -dijo mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón algo plateado. –este es el anillo de Edward. –dijo mostrándomelo. Era un anillo sencillo de banda plateada y tenia dos líneas en toda la banda. Después Alice vio un reloj que tenia en su muñeca y busco un paño. -Sal de ahí, se nos esta haciendo tarde.

Salí de la bañera y fui hacia el cuarto mientras Alice abría la tapa para que se fuera el agua de la bañera, después vino hacia el cuarto y me hizo sentar en una silla para maquillarme y arreglarme el pelo.

Después de tantos polvos, sombras, lápiz labiales, estirones y rizarme el cabello, me levante de la silla y Alice me ayudo a ponerme mi vestido de novia.

Alice me ayudo a seleccionarlo por mí por razones obvias. No puedo salir en el día. El vestido era blanco como la nieve de tela de gasa y en el abdomen había una cinta negra de terciopelo con un dibujo en la cinta hecho de diamantes.

Después que estuve lista completamente, Alice me llevo hacia un espejo y cuando me vi en el no me reconocí.

Parecía una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas, me veía muy, pero muy hermosa. Me provocaba llorar. Mi cabello estaba rizado, hacia parecer que lo tenía un poco más corto de lo normal, los rizos más "rebeldes" estaban recogidos con un gancho que tenia adornos de diamantes. Pareciera como si apenas me hubieran maquillado, utilizaba puros colores que se asemejaban a mi todo de piel

-No llores por que si no se te va a arruinar el maquillaje. –me dijo Alice.

-Me veo muy hermosa. Gracias Alice.

-De nada. Ahora si no te importa me voy a vestir en un pispas.

-Anda arreglarte. –después que le dije esto se fue y me dejo sola en la habitación.

Me quede viendo fijamente al espejo lo que me había hecho Alice. Estaba contenta por lo que me había hecho ¿Qué dirían mis padres y Edward por como estoy vestida? Lo más que deseaba en estos momentos era estar con mi madre.

-Ya regrese. –me dijo Alice tocando la puerta. Me gire hacia ella y vi que tenia un vestido sencillo negro con un escote en V, su cabello liso estaba rizado y le hacia ver que lo tenia mas corto.

-Te ves hermosa Alice.

-Gracias. Pero más hermosa te ves tú. –me respondió con una sonrisa. Alice me entrego mi ramo de rosas rojas. – ¿Estas lista?

-…Si.

-Jasper. –lo llamo y enseguida estuvo con nosotras. Jasper se me quedo viendo y se podría decir que al principio no me reconoció.

-…Estas… preciosa. –me dijo Jasper impresionado.

-Gracias.

Jasper me ofreció su brazo y yo lo agarre, los tres salimos del cuarto y cuando llegamos a las escaleras Alice nos detuvo. Desde donde me encontraba podía escuchar los susurros del piso de abajo

-Después que yo salga cuentas hasta tres ¿De acuerdo? –me pregunto Alice.

-…Si. –le respondí nerviosa.

-Cálmate Bella. No llores porque vas a arruinar tu maquillaje y no tengo toallitas para darte. Voy a salir Bella –después que Alice me dijo esto empezó a sonar la Marcha Nupcial y me puse mas nerviosa todavía. Si fuera humana mi corazón estuviera palpitando muy fuerte.

Empecé a contar lentamente hasta tres y ambos salimos.

* * *

_EDWARD POV_

Me encontraba nervioso hoy el día de mi boda con Bella, ambos decidimos hacerla lo mas intima y sencilla posible. Y yo estaba contento por esto.

La boda al ser "tradicional" tuvimos que encontrar a un padre del infierno para que nos casara a Bela y a mí.

No me gusto de la parte tradicional fue que Alice nos separo un día antes de la boda y ese día tendríamos nuestra despedida de soltería. Yo me fui a la casa de Jasper aquí mismo en Los Angeles y Bella se quedo en nuestra casa.

Ayer mi fiesta de despedida no fue gran cosa, solo fuimos a una discoteca, nos saciamos de sangre humana y de alcohol, aunque yo no sufro de embriaguez pero a veces me gusta beber alcohol.

Apenas llegue decidí irme a mi casa sin que Alice se diera cuenta, quería esa noche con Bella. Pero mi plan no funciono y Alice me descubrió cuando yo estaba en pleno acto de sexo. Me echo de la casa y me amenazo con castrarme, por la forma que lo dijo era preferible no acercarme más a Alice hasta que nos casemos.

Al día siguiente mientras Bella dormía en el día, Alice le hizo el favor de comprarle el vestido de novia, por cumplir la tradición no podía ver por nada del mundo el vestido, aunque me ponía ansioso por ver el vestido pero decidí aguantarme.

Entre Jasper, Alice y yo, adornamos la sala con rosas rojas y blancas, e hicimos un arco de rosas rojas que era en donde iban a casarnos. Y en el patio, Alice lo acomodo para que fuera el sitio de baile.

Cuando terminamos ya empezaba a oscurecer, yo me fui con Jasper a la casa de el para cambiarme. Cuando llegamos empezamos a cambiarnos, Jasper se vistió muy sencillo, solo una camisa blanca con una corbata negra, un saco y pantalón negro. Yo en cambio tenía una camisa blanca con una corbata negra, un chaleco negro, pantalón y saco de color negro.

Jasper salió a buscar el padre quien nos iba a casar y yo me quede viendo en el espejo del cuarto donde me encontraba pensando que hacia con mi cabello. De repente apareció de la nada algo plateado en la cama, me gire y fui a la cama a ver el objeto plateado que había ahí. Cuando vi era un anillo plateado con una línea de diamantes por toda la banda, al lado de esto había una nota.

_Este es el anillo de Bella._

_Alice._

_PD: El cabello déjatelo como esta._

Me guarde el anillo en el bolsillo del pantalón y se lo iba a entregar a Jasper cuando volviera, me quede en la habitación hasta que Jasper regreso y le entregue el anillo que le iba a dar a Bella.

Ambos bajamos a la sala, me di cuenta que ya los invitados estaban llegando para la ceremonia. Al cabo de unos minutos, Jasper se fue de la sala para buscar a Bella, dejándome solo con el padre y los invitados.

De un momento a otro empezó a sonar la Marcha Nupcial, lo que significaba que Bella venia por ahí. Vi que estaba bajando Alice primero con un ramo de rosas rojas y al rato después vi que bajaba Jasper junto con Bella.

Cuando vi a Bella bajando por las escaleras y acercándose a mí, vi como estaba vestida mi ángel y se veía preciosa. Parecía una princesa, se veía demasiado hermosa con aquel vestido que tenia puesto. Se veía inocente, me hace recordar cuando la conocí por primera vez.

Cuando chocaron nuestras miradas Bella sonrío, sus ojos estaban cristalizados y había en ellos algo rojo, supuse que tenía ganas de llorar.

Cuando llego a mí y Jasper me entrego la mano de Bella sentí una chispa en mis manos cuando sentí su mano, Bella le dio el ramo a Alice y el padre empezó con la misa para casarnos.

Durante toda la misa ambos no dejamos de vernos, note que Bella estaba feliz y a la vez nerviosa al igual que yo. Después que dijimos nuestros votos y después de decir el _acepto_, el padre nos declaro marido y mujer.

Cuando termino la ceremonia todos los invitados y nosotros fuimos al patio. Mi mujer y yo teníamos que hacer nuestro primer baile como esposos, a la cual a Bella no le gusto mucho la idea de hacer esto.

Cuando ambos estuvimos en el centro de la pista de baile que había hecho Alice, nos posicionamos para bailar.

-Estoy nerviosa. –dijo Bella.

-No te dejare caer. –le respondí.

Apenas termine de decir esto ambos empezamos a bailar. A veces Bella perdía el ritmo de la música pero era muy pocas veces. Poco a poco se iban integrando mas las personas a bailar en la pista de baile.

Los dos empezamos a bailar con otras personas hasta que nos cansamos y volvimos los dos juntos a bailar.

-¿Qué te parece la boda señora Cullen? –le pregunte a mi esposa.

-Me encanta. Especialmente estando tu a mi lado y que nos hayan declarado marido y mujer. –me decía Bella con una sonrisa.

-A mi me gusta que estés a mi lado siempre y nunca te separes de mi. –le dije a Bella mientras soltaba mi mano derecha y la llevaba a su mejilla, y mi mano izquierda que estaba al nivel de su cintura la apretaba mas hacia mi. –Seria capaz de mover cielo y tierra con tal de verte feliz y sonreír.

-Yo igual. –dijo mientras que por sus mejillas bajaban lagrimas de sangre. Ella al darse cuenta de esto se limpio rápido tratando de no manchar su maquillaje ni su vestido. –Mierda. –dijo mientras trataba de conseguir con la vista algo con que limpiarse las lagrimas, de mi bolsillo del saco saque un pañuelo y se lo di. –Gracias. –dijo mientras se limpiaba el rostro.

-¿Por qué lloras? –le pregunte a Bella. Vi que la sangre el iba arruinando un poco su maquillaje, decidí quitarle el pañuelo y quitarle las lagrimas yo.

-Yo también seria capaz de mover cielo y tierra, pero no tanto como tu. Puedo protegerte pero no tanto. Y eso me frustra un poco. –me dijo tratando de calmarse.

-No me importa si no eres tan fuerte como para protegerme, lo que me importa es que me sigas amando. Tú eres mi vida. –le decía con sinceridad. –Si tú mueres, yo voy a morir también, eso no lo dudes.

-Te amo. –después que me dijo esto me beso y en ese momento me olvide de las personas que estaban a mi alrededor, solo me importaba la persona que me estaba besando y nadie mas.

Ambos hemos pasado por situaciones difíciles, en la que ambos salimos heridos. Pero hemos desafiado al destino al no separarnos, especialmente yo. Lo que me mantiene y me va a mantener vivo durante mi inmortalidad es que Bella o Marie va a estar siempre conmigo, yo seré siempre su ángel guardián para cuidarla y ella siempre va a ser mi luz para poder vivir.

**_FIN_**

* * *

Bueno chicas aqui les dejo todo lo que quedaba de los capitulos, se que a algunas personas no les gusto la historia y otras que si. Decidí publicar lo que quedaba del resto de los capitulos.

Ayer dije que no iba a publicar hasta nuevo aviso, pero ya se resolvio el problema que tenia. Pero voy a dejar de escribir, ya que necesito unas vacaciones.

En mi blog deje unas cosas de la historia.

Los vere muy pronto.

Bye a todos mis lectores.


End file.
